


Are You Afraid Of The Dark?

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney Alternate Universe Fic [9]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Close to the original fairytale, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 62,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: At a tangent of the original fairytale during the celebration of Rapunzel's return an accident leaving Flynn blind, a trial for his past crimes & an arranged marriage turn their world upside down. When they plan to elope,then Flynn's true past reveals...





	1. Chapter 1

King Rupert & Queen Anne watched their daughter dragging the former thief into the crowd. She was wearing a navy blue gown matched with the navy blue vest of her companion. Although she was the princess but none of her behaviors was princess like. She threw away her shoes to join the town people in the dance. But her eyes never lost their sight of her savior.

A thin smile laced King Rupert's lips. 'They look very happy together.' He looked at his wife Queen Anne. Anne smiled too when she noticed her daughter flying into her boyfriends arms & knocked him on his back on the ground & then suddenly crushed her lips against him forgetting the public. 'They are just made for each other.' She chuckled looking back at her husband. 'Don't say it Anne.' he spoke. Queen Anne gasped as the smile disappeared from her husband's face. 'I'm afraid that I'll hurt her.' His voice sounded grim. 'At last the thief must face his trial. My council decided that.' 'No,' Anne gasped 'How can they do that? He found our daughter.'

Rupert gave her another sad smile 'I've another bad news for you Anne. The letter has finally arrived. They know about her return & they want to hold the marriage as soon as possible.'

Anne covered her mouth with her small hands. Her big emerald eyes were full of tears 'Why should they pay for the past? Can't we give them a chance?' her voice trailed. Her small body began to tremble with the fear of the uncertain future of her daughter. Rupert hugged his wife tightly 'Sometimes we must honor the decision of our people above our personal choices.'

()()()

Everyone in the crowd gasped as their princess kissed her savior in the public. They busted into applause as they broke the kiss.

Rapunzel turned scarlet. But Eugene was really enjoying this moment. He couldn't take his eyes away from her especially when she blushed. 'You're amazing Blondie.' He enjoyed her embarrassment 'But I don't think it's a bad idea.'

Rapunzel looked around her. The crowd was cheering for another kiss.' I think we must meet the public demand.' Eugene cruckled standing up from the ground.

'You're impossible.' Rapunzel replied shyly freeing herself from him & ran out of the crowd. 'Blondie wait!' Eugene apologized to the crowd & ran behind her.

'Blondie!' At last the chase finished as they both stopped near the cliff by the sea. Rapunzel was still wearing the bright crimson color on her cheeks & she was looking absolutely breathtaking in the faint moonlight.

'Sorry dear.' Eugene walked closer to pull her into his arms & kissed her hairs gently 'Are you afraid?'

'No, they were strairing.' Rapunzel's cheeks wore another bight shade of crimson.

'It's nothing.' Eugene chuckled stroking her hairs 'Who cares about them!.'

Rapunzel smiled. Her big green eyes were absolutely hypnotizing, her sweet smell was driving him mad. He cupped her chin & pulled her closer. 'Are you happy with me?' he whispered.

'Mmmm..' Rapunzel's eyes were closing instinctively to feel the coming kiss. But suddenly her feet slipped on the slippery ground & the next moment to his horror Eugene discovered her body was hanging in the air from the corner of the cliff.

'Eugene!' a pleading cry escaped from Rapunzel's lips as she was just clinging to some grasses at the edge of the cliff & rest of her body was hanging in the air. She looked down & gasped to find the sharp rocks below.

'Take my hand Blondie.' Suddenly Eugene's hands found her. She clang to his hands as Eugene began to pull her up. But the ground was too slippery. Eugene couldn't feel the ground under his feet. But he was trying hard to hold on.

But suddenly the his feet slipped on the ground & he lost Rapunzel's hands.

Rapunzel screamed as her hands slipped from Eugene. The next thing she could remember that she was falling down… but at last she landed on something soft & warm.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying on Eugene's body. 'Eugene.' She sat up & screamed with joy 'We're alive!' she beamed 'We're alive at last.'

But an unusual silence surrounded her. 'Eugene!' she moved closer to see his face & another scream escaped from her lips.

Eugene was lying motionless on the sharp rocks & in the faint moonlight she could see that his face was covered with a dark red fluid & more of that fluid was running down from the side of his head turning his dark brown hair into bright crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness was the only thing he could remember. His last memory was Rapunzel slipping from his grip & he was falling down & down…. & then an unbearable pain in his head. Then everything was lost in the darkness.

He didn't know how long he slept in the darkness. He lost all senses of perception & everything was unusually silent around him. It scared him. But gradually he felt himself surfaced in the ocean of sounds around him but he couldn't understand the meanings. But at last his mind stopped at only one voice. His head felt too heavy like a stone & all parts of his body were extremely sore. But among all these haziness he could feel a soft small hand was tracing his face gently. He knew that touch. He grabbed that hand instinctively & a whisper escaped from his lips 'Rapunzel!'

'Eugene!' Rapunzel gasped as she saw his eyelids flickered open. Her heart filled with hope. 'Are you awake Eugene?' she moved her head close to see his face.

Although it was extremely painful but Eugene opened his eyes at last hoping to see the light. The darkness was suffocating him. But he couldn't find the light. He closed & opened his eyes for several times but everything remained as dark as before.

'Rapunzel!' a strange fear filled his mind. Suddenly he began to feel frightened & alone. 'Rapunzel where are you?' his voice sounded like a scared child. He stretched his arms forward desperately searching for his beloved. It seemed like a dark curtain was separating him from her. Rapunzel sensed something unusual in his voice. She moved closer & took his hand. 'I'm here.' She placed his palms on her cheek 'I'm near you.' Eugene found his skin touching her smooth skin. Rapunzel felt Eugene's fingers traced her face for several times. Then suddenly Eugene pulled her closer to see her. He tried hard to look into her face but his head began throbbing & at last his eyes began watering. But still the dark curtain wasn't gone.

Rapunzel looked into his beautiful brown eyes. But she gasped at the strange vacant look in them. His eyes were fixed & the dark pupils were strangely dilated.

'What's wrong with you, Eugene?' her voice trembled with an unknown fear.

'Rapunzel!' Eugene whispered at last 'I can't see anything.'

'No!' Rapunzel gasped. But she quickly controlled herself. 'It's nothing Eugene.' She kissed his bandaged forehead 'Everything will be alright. Now try to sleep.'

Eugene sighed as she began to sing a lullaby. Although Rapunzel tried to console him but he realized that he could never see again.

()()()

King Rupert & Queen Anne sighed at the sight of their daughter who was trying hard to console the former thief who really seemed very depressed with his new found condition.

'Anne' Rupert sighed 'I'm really sorry for the boy. I really owe him my daughter's life. So I decided to postpone his trial until he gets better. But unfortunately I can do nothing about the promise.'

'Rupert' Anne tilted her head to face her husband 'Can't we change the promise? They love each other dearly. Why should they suffer just for a stupid promise?'

Rupert sighed 'But if we don't want to go with a war with Naldora then, we must do it.'

'But it was only a promise, isn't it?' Anne tried to reason.

'No, dear. It was an engagement which was done officially.' Rupert led his wife out of the sick room not to disturb his daughter who was wiping Eugene's face with a wet cloth to run his fever down.

Then he placed a little velvet box on Anne palm. 'Can you forget this?' he said in a grim voice. Anne opened the box to find golden ring inside. It was nicely decorated with the eagle of Naldora & the sun of Corona. In the middle two letters were engraved ' **R+E** '.

It was the engagement ring given to both Rapunzel & her fiancée on the official day of their engagement.

'Yes, I remember.' Anne suddenly sank into the nearby chair. Tears were running down along her cheek. Rapunzel was already so much heart broken with this accident & it would add another burden to her suffering heart.

Rupert placed his comfortable arm around Anne 'I've no choice. The Prince of Naldora is coming here tomorrow.'

Anne remained silent. Rupert kissed her forehead. Both of them watched Rapunzel singing a lullaby & trying to put her savior into the sleep. Rupert sighed. He never wanted to break his daughter's heart but he had no other option.

**Hey, Guess what R+E stands for.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel watched the former thief sleeping peacefully. The white bandages around his injured head were still showing a few hints of blood & he was looking extremely pale. The rays of the morning sun had illuminated a side of his face & he was looking absolutely breathtaking. Rapunzel lowered her head to kiss his cheek gently. She felt her tears running down along her cheek. The strange vacant look of Eugene's beautiful eyes was still hunting her. Everything was her fault & now he was suffering for her stupidity.

She was startled by a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find her mother standing beside her. 'Mother, it's my fault.' Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her waist & her tears began soaking her gown. Anne sighed at the sight of the dark circles under Rapunzel's eyes from lack of sleep & the redness around her emerald orbs from crying. She stroke her hair gently 'Everything will be alright.'. Anne placed the promise ring back into the small velvet box. She couldn't tell her the horrible truth now. How could she add another burden to her already suffering heart.

Soon they were interrupted by the trumpet blowing outside. 'What's that, mother?' Rapunzel stopped sobbing & gave her a curious look. Anne sighed. 'We've a guest to welcome.' She tried to give her a fake smile. 'Let's go. You need a fresh air for a while.' She led Rapunzel out of the sick room.

()()()

Eugene's eyes were opened by the commotion outside. He opened his eyes to find nothing but darkness around him. He stretched his arms to find Rapunzel but she wasn't there. The darkness began to suffocate him. He got up from the bed & tried to find the door. But he hit the wall instead & fell on the floor. 'Rapunzel!' a weak whisper escaped from his lips. He needed her now badly. She was the only connection for him to the outside wall. He traced the walls & walked along it. But suddenly he bumped into someone.

A pair of hands helped him to stand up. 'What are you doing here boy?' Eugene could hear King Rupert's deep voice. 'You majesty.' Eugene felt a little embarrassed 'I just want to find Rapunzel.' Rupert looked into the vacant eyes of the savior of his daughter. This wasn't the thief he knew. Instead he found a boy who was madly in love with his daughter. It was a shame that he had to break two innocent hearts.

'Follow me.' He took Eugene's hand & led him outside.

()()()

Anne watched the puffy eyes of her daughter as they stood near the royal gate to welcome the guest. A golden carriage stopped near the gate & two footmen opened the door. A dark haired proud looking man stepped out followed by a sad looking mahogany haired woman.

'Presenting his highness Prince Eltor & Queen Rubina of Naldora.' A man announced. Prince Eltor walked near Rapunzel to kiss her hand. 'I'm honored to meet you, princess.' His deep voice rang like a bell.

Anne felt Rapunzel's hand pressing her hand. Anne gave her an encouraging smile. But Rapunzel suddenly lost her words as she looked into the dark eyes of the prince. His dark eyes were cold as snake & there was a strange cruelty that made her sick in stomach.

'I…just..' Rapunzel mumbled. She looked around for help but there was none except her mother. 'It's alright.' Eltor tried to smile pressing her shoulder. But his touch made her cringed.

In the right moment the crowd cheered as King Rupert entered into the crowd. Everyone's attention turned towards the king which made Rapunzel relived. Her heart leapt with joy as she saw Eugene behind her father.

'Eugene!' she ran into his arms forgetting all the curtsey 'I was so worried.' 'I'm alright Blondie.' Eugene chuckled tracing her face with his fingers. He buried his face in the mess of her brown hairs & inhaled her sweet smell. She filled his senses like rain & she was the only light in his dark world.

Prince Eltor was slightly annoyed by the negligence from his future bride. He walked forward to place a hand on his rival's shoulder. 'Nice to meet you.' He spoke. The couple's intimacy was interrupted by his sudden interference.

Fortunately Rapunzel had recovered her curtsey & broke the hug. 'Eugene, this is Prince Eltor from Naldora.' She placed Eugene's hand into Eltor's hand. 'I'm honored.' Eltor pressed his hand.

Eugene froze at the tone of his voice. He knew the voice.

' _How about dying, cousin?' A voice laughed manically._

That thought made Eugene to feel very light headed & dizzy. 'Eugene!' Rapunzel screamed as she found him collapsing on the ground. King Rupert & Queen Anne also rushed towards him.

Among all this commotion, Queen Rubina was watching the young man lying unconsciously on the ground now. He looked very much familiar to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Anne watched her daughter dancing with Prince Eltor of Naldora. Although a graceful music was playing in the background & the princess was wearing a smile on her face but Anne noticed that Rapunzel's eyes were traveling all over the ball room, searching for someone. Anne could read the anxiety & concern written in her emerald eyes. Eugene's sudden collapse in the morning had really traumatized her mind. She wanted to be his side all the time but then she was called upon her princess duty.

Anne tilted her head to meet her husband's eyes 'I think she needs Eugene.'

Rupert watched his wife for a while & then rose his eyebrows 'But Anne, you know only royalties can join the ball.'

Anne frowned at his comment & suddenly noticed the painful expression on her daughter's face. Her face was full of worries. Anne could feel that she would be broken down at any moment. Anne couldn't take that any more. She stood up from her seat & began to walk towards the door. Rupert gave her a puzzled look. 'I'm going to find Eugene.' She walked away ignoring him.

()()()

_Little Eugene was running for his life. Someone was chasing him. Suddenly he stumbled on something. He could see a beheaded body of a man & armless body of a woman lying together. 'Mother, Father!' a fearful scream escaped from his lips. He stood up to find himself grown up. But another scream escaped from his lips as he found Rapunzel's body lying at his feet. Her eyes were wide opened & she was dead._

' _How about dying cousin?' a voice laughed maniacally._

Eugene woke up in cold sweat. He stretched his arms to find Rapunzel but she wasn't there. He stood up from his bed to find the door. 'Rapunzel.' He called her desperately. But no one answered. He stretched his arms forward to find the wall. He began to walk along the wall calling her desperately. He needed her now. He needed to know that she was alright. Prince Eltor's voice was still echoing in his ears. He didn't know why the voice seemed very familiar to him. His sixth sense was telling him something bad was going to be happen soon.

But the wall ended at last & he couldn't find any support to guide him to her. He tried to find a way to find her but everything remained as dark as before. He sat down on the floor. He never felt so lost. But at last a pair of soft hands found him. 'Eugene! What are you doing here?' Eugene gasped at the queen's soft but kind voice. 'Your majesty!' he stood up at once feeling a little shocked.

'Follow me.' Anne whispered taking his hands.

()()()

The corset was too tight that she could hardly breathe. But her heart was too heavy with worries about Eugene. Moreover the shoes in her feet were giving her so much pain that made her to feel very much uncomfortable. She kept stepping on Eltor's feet continually during dancing. But her worries were paining her more that of her physical discomfort.

Rapunzel's thoughts were broken as she could hear Eltor's cold but chilling voice 'I thought you're a graceful dancer.'

Rapunzel startled & looked into his eyes. His dark eyes were so cold & cruel that made her sick in the stomach. 'I just…' she tried to smile. But with another beat of music Eltor twirled her & Rapunzel's eyes began watering as her feet ached too badly than before.

'Can I take off my shoes?' Rapunzel gave him a pleading look. 'No, princess.' Eltor pulled her closer 'It's very disgraceful for a princess to take off her shoes in the public.' Rapunzel gritted her teeth. She shouldn't do anything to dishonor the guest according to her father's opinion. She heard about a coming war. She had no idea what that was really but she could sense that wouldn't be good. So she should keep her in control.

Suddenly the door busted open. Rapunzel's heart leapt with joy as she saw the new comer through the door. 'Eugene!' a smile of joy lightened her face & she forgot all the curtsy. She freed herself from Eltor & rushed towards her beloved.

Eugene's heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice. A wave of relief washed over him. Oh, she was alright.

'Rapunzel!' a small scream escaped from his lips as he heard someone crushing on the floor. He knew it was Rapunzel. His hands were still tightly held by the queen. But he freed himself from her grip & rushed towards the sound forgetting his surroundings. His every concern was Rapunzel's safety now.

But he forgot the exact count of the stairs. He missed a stair & fell on the floor. But he stood up quickly & again tried to make his way to his beloved through the crowd. He bumped into the people around him & apologized to them many tomes. A sound of annoyance rose around him. But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop until he could find his Rapunzel alright. He bent down to trace the floor & at last a pair of soft arms wrapped around him.

'Blondie!' he smiled tracing her face with his fingers 'Are you alright?' he asked with concern as he found tears on her cheek.

Rapunzel wasn't hurt much but she couldn't resist her tears as she found Eugene was facing so many difficulties with his new condition.

'I'm alright!' she whispered burying her face in the soft nest of his chest 'It was the stupid shoes.'

'Let me help you to get rid of them.' Eugene smirked. He sat down at her feet & his hands traced her legs until they reached her small feet. He gently took off her shoes & threw them away 'Now you're free Blondie!'

Rapunzel smiled & helped him to stand up. 'Thanks Eugene!' suddenly she crashed her lips against him forgetting the public.

Prince Eltor never felt so humiliated as he was feeling now by the negligence from his future bride. He stood behind her & tapped her shoulder 'Well princess, let's resume the dance.' But neither Rapunzel nor her companion seemed paying any attention to him.

'They are so cute.' Anne giggled like a child forgetting her queenly grace.

A thin smile laced the lips of the mute Queen Rubina of Naldora. She smiled after 20 long years after the death of her husband & only son.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Eltor threw a nasty look at his aunt Queen Rubina who was really enjoying his humiliations. He walked near her & pinned her against her chair 'Why you're looking so happy?' Rubina set her brown eyes upon his dark ones. His father- her brother in law killed her husband & son to get the throne. But unfortunately he died a month later. She lost both of her arms & voice in that horrible night & Prince Eltor was running the kingdom on behalf of her. 'Why do you never like me?' Eltor shook her shoulders harshly. Rubina's eyes traveled over his shoulder to the former thief who was now helping the princess to stand up. Eltor followed her eyes & suddenly he was shocked.

()()()

The dinner bell was ringing. Everyone became busy to find their seats in the dinner table.

'The bell is ringing, Blondie!' Eugene smiled as Rapunzel took his hand. 'Are you hungry?' he tried to make her smile. But Rapunzel was really distressed with the whole situation. She looked at Eugene & his beautiful hazel eyes which couldn't see the lights anymore. She remembered their first visit to the Snuggly duckling, where his beautiful expressive eyes were sparkling with mischief, the intense looks of his eyes in the night of her birthday. But now his world became dark just because of her. She could remember his difficulties when he was trying to reach her in the ball. Tears began rolling down along her cheeks.

Eugene felt her tears soaking his shirt. 'It's alright" Eugene gently patted her shoulder. He could hear all the noises around him especially the annoyance created by the presence of a pauper like him among those nobles. All the sounds just began to overwhelm him. He couldn't decide which he should follow. He never felt so lost before. Rapunzel was watching his face with concern. She could feel how traumatizing everything for him in this condition. She kept holding his arms tightly to make sure that he wouldn't faint again.

But someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Rapunzel turned to find Prince Eltor. 'I think her highness has a seat beside the royal guest.' He gave her a cold smile revealing his perfect white teeth. But his smile was so false that sent a chill through her spine.

'Should I do that?' Rapunzel set her big emerald eyes upon him. 'I think you should.' She heard her father's voice behind her 'Dear, it's the rule.'

Rapunzel looked around her to see her surroundings. It seemed none of the gusts was appreciating her hesitation. 'But….' She stopped 'What about..'

Eugene pressed her hand gently 'Alright Blondie, I'll be fine.' He tried to smile. But inside, his whole body was rebelling against him. He wanted to keep her beside him, hold her hands & kiss her lips forever. But a huge wall of social status was standing between them. Although he was her savior & lover but nothing could make him forget his status among these people.

Rapunzel threw a cold look towards Eltor & joined him silently. A thin smile laced Eltor's lips 'Alright princess, I must win you by any means. You're my key to the joint throne of Naldora & Corona.' But he noticed that Rapunzel's eyes never lost their sight of her former companion. 'Princess can I help you to get the soup?' Eltor spoke to distract her. 'No, I can have them myself.' Rapunzel tried to smile although her eyes were still fixed on Eugene.

()()()

Eugene had never felt so lost before. He stretched his arms to find a seat among the guests. But none seemed helped him. He kept bumping on the people & a noise of annoyance rose around him. 'What is this man doing among us?' one of the guests shouted shoving him roughly on the floor.

Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. 'Let me find your seat.' He could hear Anne's kind & gentle voice. 'Thanks your highness.' Eugene whispered. He never felt so grateful before.

"Eugene!' Rapunzel beamed with joy as she found Anne led Eugene to a seat next to her. 'Seat here.' Anne smiled raffling his brown hairs gently. Then she placed the napkin on his lap & helped to get his foods.

Prince Eltor never felt as horrible as he was feeling at that moment. But he needed to show curtsy towards his rival.

'So, you've saved the princess, ha?' he looked at Eugene & tried to smile.

'Yes…' Eugene tried to reply but a strange could began to cover his consciousness.

' _How about dying, cousin?' A voice laughed manically.'_

He began to feel very lightheaded. His hands trembled so violently that the bowl of the soup turned over & spoiled the queen's dress.

'Eugene!' Rapunzel rushed beside the former thief with much concern 'Are you feeling sick?'

'No, I just..' Eugene was panting 'I think I'm embarrassing you.' He was about to rise from his seat but Rapunzel stopped him 'No, you'll eat with us. Let me help you.' Eugene turned his face to look at his beloved. He wanted to see her now commanding face but there was nothing but darkness around him.

Prince Eltor was watching his future bride wiping Eugene's spoiled shirt. This blind man seemed very familiar. Where had he seen him before?

Suddenly a wave of realization washed over him & he gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

The door of the dinner hall busted open. A red haired tall man entered & rushed to King Rupert. 'Your majesty, all the preparations of the execution has been made.'

'Thanks Lord Denver.' Rupert smiled & then turned to face Prince Eltor 'So, Prince Eltor, let's watch the execution of the two of the most hideous thieves of this kingdom.'

Rapunzel felt Eugene's grip was tightened around her hand. Rapunzel looked at his face to find him a bit pale. She pressed his hand to comfort him. She could feel how traumatizing to hear about the execution of his previous crime partners while the same fate was also waiting for him once.

'Let's go your majesty.' Eltor rose from his seat to join the crowd heading towards the royal balcony. He took a glance of the princess & her companion & smiled 'Aren't you coming princess?' 'Oh, yes!' Rapunzel pressed Eugene's shoulder 'Let's go.' 'Well.' Eugene gave her a faint smile & stood up from his seat.

()()()

Eltor was walking beside King Rupert but his eyes never lost the sight of Rapunzel & her consort. She was clinging to his arms as if he was his final lifeline, placing her head on his shoulder & giggling sometimes to his witty comments. Eltor felt a rush of jealousy inside him. He had never thought that the last door to the throne would be so dangerous especially if his suspect came true. But he needed to be sure.

His thoughts were broken by Rupert's voice, 'Prince Eltor, I like to inform you that Corana's law is so strong that no one can escape from it.'

'But sir, what about Flynn Rider?' Lord Denvan the royal councilor interrupted 'I beg your pardon but it isn't fair if he is speared just because he rescued the princess. He needs to face the trial for his past crimes.'

'I always believe in fair judgment.' Rupert patted his shoulder 'I've just postponed his trial until he gets well.'

'But is it unfair that the princess is running around with a former thief?' Eltor narrowed his eyes as he caught the sight of the princess. 'Can we believe his intentions?' 'She's immature Eltor.' Rupert smiled again following his eyes 'They are good friends.'

But Prince Eltor never liked so much dependence of Corona's royal family on someone like that man- a ghost from his past.

()()()

The drums were beating loudly. A guard announced about the entry of the prisoners. Rapunzel bent down on the railing to see the prisoners & she gasped. They were no one but the Stabbington brothers. They were chained & guarded heavily on both side with the guards. The crowd cheered as they were led to the execution stage.

She turned to face Eugene who was standing like a statue. The conversation among the king & his companion had reached his ears too. He knew he needed to pay for his past. Rapunzel noticed the sudden paleness of her beloved.'Eugene, what..' she trailed as Eugene was about to stumble forward. 'Blondie, if I ever die like them…' he whispered. Rapunzel rushed in his arms & covered his lips with her small hands. 'Never say that.' Her eyes were full of tears. Eugene sighed. But he knew what was waiting for him. The law was fair & equal to everyone. Eugene needed a support. He buried his face in the mess of her brown hairs. But he wasn't sure how long she could protect him.

But Eltor was a bit annoyed with the display of intimacy of the couple in public. He walked near him & tapped Eugene's shoulder 'You're very lucky man,ha?'

Eugene startled & a sudden cloud began to cover his consciousness.

_Five years old Eugene was running & a voice was laughing manically 'How about dying cousin?' Another voice spoke, 'If anyone sees him again in Naldora, inform us immediately. This boy will be hanged. Eugene continued running leaving the mutilated bodies of his parents behind._

Rapunzel noticed Eugene's body trembling violently. She ran by his side to hold him tightly. But Eugene turned paler than before _._

Suddenly the crowd cheered from below. The execution of the Stabbington brother was complete. Eugene felt another fear crawling in his mind. He wasn't sure what fate was waiting for him. _Most probably the next time he would be hanged. Everyone must pay for his crime._

He knew his traumatic past would never stop chasing him or he could never escape the gallows. Everything was becoming very complicated. His grip around Rapunzel's hand was tightened. He needed to keep her away from all of this. He placed his palms along Rapunzel's cheeks to pull her closer, to find some peace in her beautiful eyes. He tried to see her face desperately but he could see nothing but darkness. 'Rapunzel!' a whisper escaped from his lips. This darkness was suffocating him. He needed some rest.

Rapunzel screamed as Eugene collapsed in her arms. 'Eugene!' she gently placed his body on the floor & stroke his hairs. Queen Rubina was watching the blind young man all the time. This time she couldn't controlled herself. She rushed to his side.

()()()

Something cold was touching his hands when he surfaced into the world again. He felt two fingerless arms were holding his right hand & pressing it against someone's cheek. The touch seemed very familiar like a dream from another life. 'Mother!' Eugene whispered unknowingly. Rubina startled & released his hand & ran away. The next time he felt Rapunzel's hands were tracing his face.

'Who is she Rapunzel?' Eugene grabbed her hand tightly. 'She..' Rapunzel gave a confused look at her mother who was nodding her head negatively. Anne bent to face Eugene, 'It's nothing dear. You really need some rest.'

Ring Rupert already arrived beside his wife & daughter. 'We must let him rest. Let's get him to his chamber.' Anne nodded in support to her husband & she & Rapunzel helped Eugene to get up.

Prince Eltor stood frozen in his place. He had never thought that his worst fear would come true.


	7. Chapter 7

the last few days were nothing but a nightmare to him. Eugene knew that his condition had made everything really difficult for him & all the events happened so quickly that really frightened him. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind.

He counted his steps to the stairs. He did it before while walking along this way. He felt the railing & made his steps carefully on the stairs. At last he found the door. He placed his palm on the ornamented door & pushed it open. A blast of cold wind blew on his face. He inhaled deeply & stepped outside. After staying in the endless darkness for last few days, he had forgotten about his other senses. He felt the decorated castle wall & began to walk along it. He could hear the sweet songs of the birds around him & could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. He took off his boots to feel the wet grass under his feet.

Eugene leaned against the wall. A strange sadness filled his mind. He would never be able to see the colors around him. A strange constricting pain in his chest began to suffocate him.

How could he protect Rapunzel from the cruelty of the real world with his blindness? He could hardly help himself let alone his beloved. Tears began streaming down along his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away.

The memories of their adventure in the forest came back to him. They were walking along the silent forest paths. The sun was shining brightly above them & Rapunzel was shining like another sun beside him. Then the horrible woman Gothel came &….

The thought of Gothel made him shiver. Yes,he had saved Rapunzel from her dirty clutch but what about Prince Eltor?

The thought of Prince Eltor sent another chill through his spine. His voice seemed very familiar- just like a dream from another life. But why?

All these thoughts made his head about to explode. The throbbing headache returned & Eugene sank into the ground gripping his head tightly. The first five years of his life were nothing but a dream to him. He had no memories of those years of his childhood except the horrible memories of the death of his parents & the maniacal laughter which chased him even in his dreams. Eugene wanted to forget them but they returned again with the arrival of Prince Eltor. His voice reminded Eugene of the maniacal laughter from his past.

He traced the golden ring around the forth finger of his right hand. The ring was beautifully decorated with an eagle & the sun. It also bore an engraving in the middle ' **R+E'**

Eugene had the ring always before he could remember. He searched his memories to find any thing about the origin of the ring. Suddenly he found something strange- a face of a baby girl with long golden hair.

'Who is she?' he wondered. But there was no answer.

He had no idea how much time had passed. At last he rose from the ground. He sterched his arms forward to find the castle wall but there was nothing. He began to search desperately for some support to guide him to the castle. But a strange emptiness surrounded him. He realized that he was standing in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't follow his senses because they weren't so sharp yet.

'Is there anyone to show me a way?' he screamed but no one answered.

For the first time in his life Eugene was lost.

Prince Eltor watched his rival disappearing out of the castle boundary. 'So, I need to clear my way to the throne.' A sly smile laced his lips 'I know your real identity, Eugene Fitzherbert.'

He felt the sharpness of the dagger beneath his dress. His wouldn't fail this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Rapunzel was chewing her quill. The cupcake which she had stolen from the kitchen had spoiled her dress already. But a sly grin was plastered on her childlike face thinking about the upcoming cupcake adventure with her boyfriend.

'Are you listening to me, your highness?' The voice of her etiquette teacher bought her back to the reality. 'Yes, madam' Rapunzel startled & raised her head. She had chewed almost half of the quill. 'Are you trying to eat the quill?' her etiquette teacher threw her an annoying look. 'Princess, I'm really disappointed!' a big sigh escaped from her mouth.

'Now tell me the names of the former kings which I have mentioned a moment ago.' She leaned forward & fixed her eyes on her face.

'Um…' Rapunzel hesitated for a moment. What would Flynn Rider do in this situation? She had hardly listened to her teacher. 'Use your wit & charm.' A sudden Flynn Rider tip crossed her mind.

'Err.. Eugene..' Rapunzel mumbled plastering a big smile on her face. 'Oh, no!' Her teacher grasped her own hair tightly with disappointment 'What should I do with you?'

'I'll learn them tomorrow I promise.' Rapunzel gave a pleading look with her big emerald eyes 'Can I go now, madam?'

The etiquette teacher could never ignore that pleading look of her big emerald eyes. This innocent girl reminded her of her daughter who died five years ago. 'Well, you can go now, princess.' She sighed.

'Thank you, madam.' Rapunzel beamed & ran out of the room. She was very excited. Today she would have a great cupcake adventure with Eugene. Oh! He would love this.

Rapunzel pushed the door of Eugene's room & it was opened. She tiptoed inside with an intention of scaring him. She walked near Eugene's favorite armchair to find it empty.

'Eugene", Eugeneeee!' she looked around the room searching for her beloved desperately. But no one answered. A chill ran through her spine. So the council….

'Are you searching for someone?' A deep voice broke the silence. Rapunzel gasped & turned to find Prince Eltor standing behind her. 'May I help you?' he gave her a friendly smile.

Rapunzel had never liked this man but this time she ran into his arms. 'I can't find Eugene.' Her thin body was trembling. Her tears began to soak his shirt. 'I'm afraid. The council..' her voice trailed.

'Alright, I'll help you.' Eltor whispered patting her back gently. Although this girl was twenty years younger than him but she was the key to the joint throne. He needed her badly now.

'Let's go.' He kissed her soft brown hairs. Rapunzel raised her tearful eyes to meet his dark ones. She had never been so grateful to anyone before.

They walked into the garden. It was almost dark outside. Rapunzel kept looking around her with a hope to find any sign of her beloved. It was really hard to see in the faint light of the dying sun. But there was no sign of Eugene.

The shadow was growing larger & larger. The couple had already crossed the castle boundary. But still there was no sign of Eugene.'

Eltor had never lost the sight of his companion. She was really looking very attractive in the twilight. Suddenly a strange sound came from the forest at a little distance. Rapunzel startled & ran towards Eltor. 'I'm very afraid!' she buried her face in his chest.

A smile laced his lips. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her lean body 'I'm here, princess.' They didn't know how much time had passed. Suddenly Rapunzel could feel Eltor's hands were traveling in some forbidden areas of her body which made her to feel very uncomfortable. 'Eltor!' She freed herself from his arms 'What are you doing?' 'Nothing!' Eltor withdrew his hands & gave her an innocent look.

But he stopped by a shadowy figure at a distance. He narrowed his eyes to see the figure more clearly. The distance between them was decreasing & he could recognize the stranger. So, this time he wouldn't waste the chance.

'Princess I think someone is following us.' Eltor retrieved the dagger from his waist. 'Let me take care of him.' He was about to rush towards the figure advancing towards them. But a tight grip on his hand stopped him.

'Wait a minute.' Rapunzel gripped Eltor's hands tightly to stop him & followed his eyes to see the shadowy figure.

In the last ray of the dying sun she could recognize the man.

'Eugene!' she freed herself from Eltor's grip ignoring the knife & rushed towards Eugene knocking him down on the ground.

'I was so worried.' Rapunzel kissed his lips passionately. Eugene was too shocked with her sudden attack. He had never thought to see her again. He needed a little time to recover while Rapunzel kept soaking his shirt with her tears lying on the top of him.

'I can't believe that you've found me.' Eugene whispered at last tracing her face with his finger tips. His fingers traveled along her soft hair, long eyelashes & thin lips. It was his first time in his life when he was afraid of being lost. He wasn't worried about himself but about the pain of living without her. That thought killed him inside. He was searching for the way back to the castle desperately but he never imagined of finding any. Now she was lying on the top of his body & he could feel her breath on his skin. She found him like he found her a week ago in the tower. 'Don't do that again.' Rapunzel pouted like a child. 'I never will.' Eugene smiled kissing her hair.

Eltor placed the dagger back to its place. Anyone could read the disappointment written on his face of the failure. But suddenly the thought of the royal meeting in the evening crossed his mind. He had no time to loose because the fate of Flynn Rider would be decided in that meeting.

'Your fate will kill you.' Eltor smiled 'So why should I get my hand dirty?'


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Eltor watched the princess supporting the former thief through the way to the castle. When they reached near the castle gate, Prince Eltor placed his right hand on Eugene's shoulder 'You're very lucky to have her.' Eugene's sightless eyes couldn't see the cruel smile on his face but the hidden disgust in his voice couldn't escape his senses. 'May be.' He brushed his hand away from his shoulder. 'Well!' Eltor raised his eyebrows to see the sudden confidence in his rival's voice 'May be the fate isn't so kind always.' He turned his heels & began to walk towards the throne room. Rapunzel watched the strange cold interaction between her suitors but she couldn't understand the hidden fire beneath that coldness. But she could feel there was something wrong & something bad was going on.

'Eugene.' She whispered 'I'm afraid.' Eugene's grip was tightened around her small hand. He stroked her cheek gently with his free hand & pulled her face closer. He inhaled her sweet fragrance for a while & then leaned his head against her forehead. 'Rapunzel!' he spoke in a half whisper 'If something bad happens to me, you must move on.' 'What?' Rapunzel startled with the sudden serious tone in his voice. But there was something unusual in his voice that sent a shiver through her spine. Eugene could feel her fear. 'It's nothing.' He kissed her lips gently trying to change the topic 'Let's go to the library & read some Flynn Rider books.' Although he tried to change the topic but somehow Rapunzel wasn't so convinced this time.

()()()

When Prince Eltor entered into the throne room he found the whole council was waiting for him. King Rupert walked beside him to show him the seat. 'You're late.' He smiled. 'Sorry sir.' Eltor pressed his hand with a friendly smile on his face 'I was walking along the royal garden with the princess.' Rupert gave him an affectionate look & faced the council 'Can we start the meeting now?'

The council gave an affirmative nod but all of the councilmen were wearing an anxious look. Today's meeting would determine the future of Corona.

King Rupert stood up & announced 'Now we need to talk about the old treaty between Corona & Naldora. According to the treaty two kingdoms will unite with a bond of marriage. So an engagement was held eighteen years ago between my daughter & the crown prince of Naldora.'

Queen Anne gave a surprised look at her husband. Queen Rubina shifted uncomfortably beside her. Anne pressed her hand gently. She knew this topic would remind the poor queen about the incident that took place eighteen years ago just after the engagement ceremony.

But Rupert ignored his wife & continued 'But the real crown prince of Naldora Prince Eugene is dead. So I think this engagement should be called off.'

A sudden wave of relief washed over Anne & Rubina. She took a deep breath. At last she wouldn't be guilty for breaking her daughter's heart.

King Rupert placed a velvet box on the table & opened it slowly. The council gasped at the sight of the golden ring bearing the names of princess & her fiancée in the middle of the royal emblems of the two kingdoms. 'We think we must return the engagement ring to Queen Rubina as the last gift to the memory of Prince Eugene.'

Rupert stood up & placed the ring on Rubina's palm. Her vision was blurred with tears. Her small body was trembling with the untold grief for her lost son. 'We're sorry.' Anne hugged her gently.

The council had appreciated this wise decision of their king. 'Well done sir.' One of the councilmen stood up & bowed to the king.

Prince Eltor was not so happy with this decision. He remained silent for a long time burying his head in his hands. All of his hopes were gone. But how could he let this happen? He raised his face to see the council appreciating the decision. But no one seemed thinking about his broken dream. But he couldn't remain silent any more.

Everyone in the council room was startled with his voice 'But according to the treaty, the princess must marry the crown prince & Naldora still has another one.'

Fifteen pairs of eyes were fixed upon him. Rubina began shaking her head to stop her nephew but Eltor glared at her. Rubina froze in her place. Eltor continued 'Naldora still has the claim over the south east part of Corona. We don't want to go into a war when we've a friendly option to avoid that.'

'But..' Anne opened her mouth to speak but Rupert stopped her.

'Sir I think we must agree with Prince Eltor. There is no mention of Prince Eugene's name in the treaty.' Lord Denvan whispered from beside.

Rupert looked around him. The councilmen were whispering among themselves. 'But Eltor..' Rupert tried to reason him 'Can't we find another way?'

'I'm afraid that we can't'.' Eltor's middle aged face lit up with the joy of the victory 'My aunt also agrees with me.' He threw a nasty glare at Rubina.

Rubina could read the warning in his eyes & the ring dropped from her hand. Her thin body began trembling so violently that Anne ran to hug her.

'Sir, we must choice the welfare of the kingdom over our personal matters.' A councilman spoke at last. Rupert took a deep breath. He had no other way.

'Well, I agree too.' He spoke in a broken voice burying his face in his palms.

Anne ran beside her husband. Her eyes were full of tears too. The whole council became unusually silent to see the grieving parents.

But Lord Denvan's voice broke the silence 'Can we change the subject now? I think we're forgetting about Flynn Rider.'

'What do you think my dear fellows?' Rupert raised his face to look at the council. 'What should we do with Rider?'

The council began to whisper among them. After a long discussion Lord Denvan stood up 'Sir we think it's not fair if we let him go without any punishment. Rider must face the trial for his past crime.'

Rupert watched his fellow men for a while. He had no power over their decision. He respected them & their choices. It was one of the rules for being a good ruler. 'Well, then Rider will face the trial on next Friday.'

Hearing the announcement Rubina sank into her chair. Tears began streaming down along her cheeks. Rupert buried his face in his palms again. Anne placed her comforting arm around him. She knew her husband was bound to the law.

The councilmen left the room one by one congratulating the king for his wise decision. But none of them notice the grief written in his face behind the mask of the dutiful ruler.

'I'm sorry Anne.' Rupert tilted his head to face his wife 'I've no other option.'

'I know.' Anne pulled his head into the softness of her bosom.

After a long pause Rupert raised his face to meet her emerald eyes 'Anne, you must tell our daughter this bad news.' Anne gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

'One, two, three…' Eugene was counting his steps through his way to the library. 'What are you doing?' Rapunzel was watching him with the pure wonder in her emerald eyes. 'Just counting my steps to the library.' Eugene replied with a typical Flynn Rider grin. That smile on his face removed all the unnecessary fears from her mind. Eugene had been so depressed since the accident & all the events that were happening around them had made her really worried about her beloved. Especially those grim words from his mouth had added another burden to her fear. But this smile had really lightened the tension since the evening.

They stopped near the great ornamented wooden door & pushed it open. A blast of air laden with the familiar musky smell of old books blew on their faces. Eugene inhaled deeply to fill his lungs with the long forgotten fragrance. Oh, how much he missed this smell since their visit to the public library on the day of the lantern festival.

Rapunzel watched his amusement. She knew only this place could bring a smile to his handsome face. She gently took his hands & led him to the bookshelves. 'Which one do you want to read?' she whispered. She placed his hands on the rows of books. Eugene could feel the heavy leather covers under his fingertips & the golden engravings on them. He pulled the book out of the shelf & opened it. Rapunzel saw his trembling fingers were running over the letters written on the pages & his golden brown eyes were focused on the white pages with a hope to see the beautiful letters written on them.

But the dark curtain that was separating Eugene from the rest of the world wasn't gone. Eugene's eyes began to water but he couldn't see through the darkness. That thought made him feel lonely & afraid. His hands trembled & the book landed on the marble floor with a big thud. The next moment Rapunzel found him sitting on the floor with his palms over his face. She knelt beside him & gently removed his hands from his face. She could see a single drop of tear at the corner of his eyes. 'Rapunzel!' his voice was broken 'I can't read anymore.'

'Hushh!' Rapunzel stopped him by placing her slender index finger on his lips & wiped his tears away with her thumb. 'I'll be your eyes.' She scooted closer pulling his head into the softness of her bosom 'I'll read this to you.'

Eugene couldn't remember the next few hours. He could remember that Rapunzel was reading to him-

_Lady Venessa gently took Rider's arms 'I can't leave without you.' She threw herself in his warm embrace. "Neither can I.' Rider traced her soft lips with his calloused fingers & whispered 'Are you ready?'_

_Lady Venessa shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Rider's neck & took a glance of the castle where she spent her childhood days. But she decided her future- with her beloved._

'They eloped!' a thin smile laced Eugene's lips 'I always like this part.'

'What does it mean?' Rapunzel became curious as she had never heard about this weird phrase before 'What do you mean by eloping?'

'They ran away together.' Eugene pulled her closer brushing his lips against her cheeks. She was so innocent & naive that he always felt very protective over her. 'Why should they run away? They love each other.' Rapunzel set her big curious eyes upon his face. The warmth radiating from her lean body was driving Eugene mad. 'One day you'll know.' He chuckled pressing his lips against her soft tender ones. They met like two pieces of puzzles fitted together perfectly. She was so fragile but perfect. Eugene wouldn't regret anymore. His life was complete with her.

But the couple was broken by a voice from behind. 'May I escort the princess to the dinner?' They heard Eltor's voice. They stood up together breaking the kiss. Rapunzel's cheeks turned bright scarlet. But she was feeling uneasy with the presence of that man. 'I'm coming with Eugene.' Her grip around Eugene's arms tightened. 'Ow!' Eltor raised his eyebrows 'But a princess must be escorted by her fiancée, not by a lowly thief without any background.' Eugene's jaw tightened with his comment. But he knew it would be wise to keep peace at this moment. 'But we should honor her wish, shouldn't we?' he spoke in a cold voice.

'Well, Rider is talking about etiquette!' A sly smile crossed Eltor's face 'But you should know what the law says. And you can't escape from the law.' Then he grasped Rapunzel's free hand & pulled her closer 'We're late for the dinner.' 'Eugene!' Rapunzel threw a helpless look at him. Eugene grasped her other hand more tightly 'No, Rapunzel, don't leave me.' But Eltor pulled Rapunzel with more force & her hand slipped from Eugene. 'No, you must honor her.' Eugene ran to grab Eltor's shirt but he couldn't make out his exact position from his voice. He hit the wall instead missing Eltor & fell on the ground. 'Eugene!' Rapunzel gasped & gave a pleading look to Eltor 'Please let me go.' 'No, Princess' Eltor held her hand more tightly 'I can't break the law when you are going to marry me.' 'What?' Rapunzel froze in her place 'Why should I marry you?'

'You liar!' Eugene stood up & hissed.

'Stop that!' a voice spoke from behind. All of them fell silent as Queen Anne walked near them. 'Enough!' she stood between Eugene & Eltor. Then she looked at her daughter 'Darling, you should go with Eltor.'

'But mother!' Rapunzel tried to speak. 'Not another word.' Anne stopped her 'You shouldn't disgrace your family in front of the guests.' Rapunzel fell silent at her firm glare. But she could read the hidden pain behind those emerald eyes. 'Yes mother!' she lowered her head & followed Eltor silently.

Then Anne walked near Eugene who was standing silently in his place. 'I'm sorry.' Anne grasped his hands tightly "I've no other option to save the kingdom. Can you forgive me, son?'

"Your majesty!' Eugene was surprised as he felt a drop of warm tear on his skin. The queen was crying! She was regretting for her decision. "I can feel your pain.' He spoke in a half whisper. Anne watched the young man who saved her daughter twice. She could read the pain written in his handsome features. She knew how it felt when someone's heart was broken.

The strange constricting pain in his throat began to suffocate him. He didn't know why everything went wrong with him. Why were his dreams always broken? Why would he suffer always? He wasn't afraid of the darkness around him anymore but he was now afraid of the pain of living without her. How long he could bear this pain?


	11. Chapter 11

The next two days Eugene found himself counting his steps along his way to the other rooms of the castle, memorizing each & every architecture of the castle walls with his fingertips & even talking with Pascal. Rapunzel was constantly accompanied by her fiancée Eltor –to her lessons & her visits to the countryside. They couldn't find a moment to meet or talk. Now Eugene was sitting alone in the library with his sightless warm brown eyes focused on the white pages of the book on his lap. His breakfast remained untouched on the table. He wasn't hungry. A strange pain was constricting his throat which was worse than Gothel's dagger. Yes his world had become dark & gloomy but when he was about to find a faint ray of the light with his beloved, then another wave of darkness engulfed him again. His trembling fingers were running over the pages of 'The Tales of Flynnagan Rider, Volume 5' which she read to him two days ago. He could feel her touch still lingering to its pages & could smell her sweet fragrance into it. The white pages were soaked with his salty tears.

His head snapped up by the light rhythmic footsteps entering into the library. 'My Queen!' he dropped the book & stood up from his chair. In a week he had learned recognizing people with their footsteps. He often wondered that he had never known that the each & every footsteps bore the personality of their owners. The queen had light rhythmic steps & the king walked with heavy proud steps & Rapunzel had light feathery steps like the gentle breeze of the autumn. She was walking near him. 'Your majesty.' He bowed to show respect.

Queen Anne walked near the savior of her daughter. She watched him for a while. The dark circles under his eyes, the unruly hairs plastered on his handsome face & the stain of dried tears along his cheeks hadn't escaped her eyes. 'Ah, Eugene!' she gently cupped his chin 'Look what have you done to yourself?' she brushed away a stray piece of mahogany hair from his forehead. Eugene's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever showed such affection to him except some dreamy years from his childhood. 'I'm fine.' He tied to whisper lowering his face. Anne could see the grief written in his sightless but still beautiful eyes. She knew he wasn't fine. But she was helpless.

Their intimacy was broken by a voice from behind. 'May I talk with Mr. Fitzherbert alone?' They turned to find King Rupert standing at the door accompanied by Lord Denvan, the royal councilor. 'Can you give us a moment alone please, Anne?' Rupert gazed into the emerald eyes of his wife. Eugene swallowed hard. His heart began pounding against his ribs like a drum. 'Sure.' Anne pressed Eugene hand once & then walked out of the room.

()()()

Rapunzel was leaning against the seat of the royal carriage. She was dozed off for a while with the gentle rhythm of the carriage. Suddenly she felt an arm was encircling her waist & another was pressed on her shoulder. 'Ah, Eugene!' she giggled trying to free herself from her captor. 'Eugene is not here.' Another unfamiliar voice spoke beside her. 'What?' her eyes flew open to find a pair of dark eyes instead of the hazel eyes of her beloved. 'We've arrived to our destination.' Eltor helped her to sit up straight. 'Oh!' she rubbed her eyes & looked out of the carriage window. She was visiting the kingdom with her official fiancée- Prince Eltor for last two days. But they had exchanged a few formal words in those days. Somehow she couldn't find any word to tell him. He was so formal & much older than her. Whenever she tried to explore kingdom with her usual childish curiosity, he stopped her midway grabbing her arms & said 'Princesses must be modest.' He reminded her of her foster mother Gothel. His dark eyes made her sick in stomach.

They stepped down from the carriage. She was feeling very uneasy with Eltor's arms encircling her waist. She didn't know why but her whole body wanted to run away from him. But she was wearing a fake smile on her face & receiving the greetings from her subjects. She couldn't imagine herself doing that but she could feel the change. She could feel that she was turning into one of the fancy plastic girls of the noble families. She didn't know how long she could tolerate that.

'Princess, we'll be grateful if you kindly donate something for this orphanage.' Rapunzel's thoughts were broken by Sister Tessa's voice, the matron of Corona orphanage. 'Oh, of course.' Rapunzel came back to the reality 'I'll be glad to do something for these lovely children.' She smiled at the children in rags who were clinging to Sister Tessa's skirt. Suddenly she remembered that she had left the purse in the castle. 'Oh, no' she gasped but soon her fingers found their way to the diamond necklace around her neck. She took it off & smiled to Sister Tessa 'May be this will help a little.' 'Of course, princess.' Sister Tessa stretched her grateful arms to receive the gift from the princess.

But a rough hand caught Rapunzel's arms in the midway 'Princess, Why are you wasting this beautiful thing for these dirty peasants?' 'But…' Rapunzel stopped by the firm glare of Eltor's dark eyes.

'A princess must look beautiful.' Eltor snatched the necklace from her hand & tied it around her neck. 'Now we must go…' He pulled her arms. 'But..' Rapunzel couldn't finish her words as her fiancée literally dragged her out of the orphanage & led her into the carriage. Rapunzel struggled against hi firm grip but he was too stronger than her. The carriage door was shut behind her.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Rapunzel hissed settling herself in the seat. An evil grin crossed Eltor's handsome middle aged face 'Because you're my future wife.' Then he pulled her closer & pressed his lips against hers. Rapunzel had no idea that a kiss could be that painful. She tried to free herself from him but his hands were pressing her shoulder painfully. 'I want my wife to be timid.' Eltor whispered against her lips 'I know how to tame a shrew like you.'

Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear. She looked around her for help. But there was none to help her.

()()()

'I'll talk with my council about your pardon.' King Rupert patted Eugene's shoulder gently 'But after that you must leave the castle to find your life again.' 'Thank you, your highness.' Eugene tried to smile. But another pain began crawling into his heart. Now he was thrown out of Rapunzel's life completely. How could he bear that pain for his whole life? He had no existence without her. But now he needed to learn to live without her & alone. His weak knees couldn't bear the burden of his grief anymore. He sank into the nearest chair. Rupert could feel the pain of the broken heart of this young man. He sighed but he had nothing to do for him.

'So feeling bad, Rider.' Eugene startled by the voice of Lord Denvan 'Oh, watch your step, then. ''What do you mean by that?' Eugene hissed sensing the clear warning in his voice. 'Nothing!' Denvan replied casually. He placed a goblet in his hand 'Drink this & then you'll feel better.'

Eugene heard his footsteps fading away. He could sense something in his voice. Were they planning something? Rapunzel? A fear filled his heart. These thoughts made him thirsty. He touched the goblet to his lips to take a sip from it. But in that moment a pair of fingerless hands shoved the goblet from his hand. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. 'Who are you?' Eugene stood up from his chair but there was no one around him.

Queen Rubina ran out of the library silently.

()()()

The royal carriage stopped near the palace gate. Rapunzel got down from the carriage & ran into the palace hiding her face behind her hands. Eltor watched her going. 'Poor baby!' an evil smile crossed his lips. 'Sir, his majesty has decided to pardon Rider.' Eltor's thoughts were broken by Lord Denver's voice from behind 'So I tried to poison him but Queen Rubina had messed up everything. I really…'

But he was cut off by a slap on his left cheek. 'Fool' Eltor hissed 'I've told you not to get your hands dirty.'

'Sir' Denver threw him a surprised look while rubbing his cheek 'What..'

'Yes.' Eltor grinned 'I'm sure Rider will make a wrong step soon & then …'

'So we should watch & wait.' Denver's eyes glittered with mischief. 'Yes,' Eltor placed his arm around his shoulder 'Let's see, how long my sweet aunt Rubina can protect him?'


	12. Chapter 12

The next two days Eugene found himself counting his steps along his way to the other rooms of the castle, memorizing each & every architecture of the castle walls with his fingertips & even talking with Pascal. Rapunzel was constantly accompanied by her fiancée Eltor –to her lessons & her visits to the countryside. They couldn't find a moment to meet or talk. Now Eugene was sitting alone in the library with his sightless warm brown eyes focused on the white pages of the book on his lap. His breakfast remained untouched on the table. He wasn't hungry. A strange pain was constricting his throat which was worse than Gothel's dagger. Yes his world had become dark & gloomy but when he was about to find a faint ray of the light with his beloved, then another wave of darkness engulfed him again. His trembling fingers were running over the pages of 'The Tales of Flynnagan Rider, Volume 5' which she read to him two days ago. He could feel her touch still lingering to its pages & could smell her sweet fragrance into it. The white pages were soaked with his salty tears.

His head snapped up by the light rhythmic footsteps entering into the library. 'My Queen!' he dropped the book & stood up from his chair. In a week he had learned recognizing people with their footsteps. He often wondered that he had never known that the each & every footsteps bore the personality of their owners. The queen had light rhythmic steps & the king walked with heavy proud steps & Rapunzel had light feathery steps like the gentle breeze of the autumn. She was walking near him. 'Your majesty.' He bowed to show respect.

Queen Anne walked near the savior of her daughter. She watched him for a while. The dark circles under his eyes, the unruly hairs plastered on his handsome face & the stain of dried tears along his cheeks hadn't escaped her eyes. 'Ah, Eugene!' she gently cupped his chin 'Look what have you done to yourself?' she brushed away a stray piece of mahogany hair from his forehead. Eugene's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever showed such affection to him except some dreamy years from his childhood. 'I'm fine.' He tied to whisper lowering his face. Anne could see the grief written in his sightless but still beautiful eyes. She knew he wasn't fine. But she was helpless.

Their intimacy was broken by a voice from behind. 'May I talk with Mr. Fitzherbert alone?' They turned to find King Rupert standing at the door accompanied by Lord Denvan, the royal councilor. 'Can you give us a moment alone please, Anne?' Rupert gazed into the emerald eyes of his wife. Eugene swallowed hard. His heart began pounding against his ribs like a drum. 'Sure.' Anne pressed Eugene hand once & then walked out of the room.

()()()

Rapunzel was leaning against the seat of the royal carriage. She was dozed off for a while with the gentle rhythm of the carriage. Suddenly she felt an arm was encircling her waist & another was pressed on her shoulder. 'Ah, Eugene!' she giggled trying to free herself from her captor. 'Eugene is not here.' Another unfamiliar voice spoke beside her. 'What?' her eyes flew open to find a pair of dark eyes instead of the hazel eyes of her beloved. 'We've arrived to our destination.' Eltor helped her to sit up straight. 'Oh!' she rubbed her eyes & looked out of the carriage window. She was visiting the kingdom with her official fiancée- Prince Eltor for last two days. But they had exchanged a few formal words in those days. Somehow she couldn't find any word to tell him. He was so formal & much older than her. Whenever she tried to explore kingdom with her usual childish curiosity, he stopped her midway grabbing her arms & said 'Princesses must be modest.' He reminded her of her foster mother Gothel. His dark eyes made her sick in stomach.

They stepped down from the carriage. She was feeling very uneasy with Eltor's arms encircling her waist. She didn't know why but her whole body wanted to run away from him. But she was wearing a fake smile on her face & receiving the greetings from her subjects. She couldn't imagine herself doing that but she could feel the change. She could feel that she was turning into one of the fancy plastic girls of the noble families. She didn't know how long she could tolerate that.

'Princess, we'll be grateful if you kindly donate something for this orphanage.' Rapunzel's thoughts were broken by Sister Tessa's voice, the matron of Corona orphanage. 'Oh, of course.' Rapunzel came back to the reality 'I'll be glad to do something for these lovely children.' She smiled at the children in rags who were clinging to Sister Tessa's skirt. Suddenly she remembered that she had left the purse in the castle. 'Oh, no' she gasped but soon her fingers found their way to the diamond necklace around her neck. She took it off & smiled to Sister Tessa 'May be this will help a little.' 'Of course, princess.' Sister Tessa stretched her grateful arms to receive the gift from the princess.

But a rough hand caught Rapunzel's arms in the midway 'Princess, Why are you wasting this beautiful thing for these dirty peasants?' 'But…' Rapunzel stopped by the firm glare of Eltor's dark eyes.

'A princess must look beautiful.' Eltor snatched the necklace from her hand & tied it around her neck. 'Now we must go…' He pulled her arms. 'But..' Rapunzel couldn't finish her words as her fiancée literally dragged her out of the orphanage & led her into the carriage. Rapunzel struggled against hi firm grip but he was too stronger than her. The carriage door was shut behind her.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Rapunzel hissed settling herself in the seat. An evil grin crossed Eltor's handsome middle aged face 'Because you're my future wife.' Then he pulled her closer & pressed his lips against hers. Rapunzel had no idea that a kiss could be that painful. She tried to free herself from him but his hands were pressing her shoulder painfully. 'I want my wife to be timid.' Eltor whispered against her lips 'I know how to tame a shrew like you.'

Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear. She looked around her for help. But there was none to help her.

()()()

'I'll talk with my council about your pardon.' King Rupert patted Eugene's shoulder gently 'But after that you must leave the castle to find your life again.' 'Thank you, your highness.' Eugene tried to smile. But another pain began crawling into his heart. Now he was thrown out of Rapunzel's life completely. How could he bear that pain for his whole life? He had no existence without her. But now he needed to learn to live without her & alone. His weak knees couldn't bear the burden of his grief anymore. He sank into the nearest chair. Rupert could feel the pain of the broken heart of this young man. He sighed but he had nothing to do for him.

'So feeling bad, Rider.' Eugene startled by the voice of Lord Denvan 'Oh, watch your step, then. ''What do you mean by that?' Eugene hissed sensing the clear warning in his voice. 'Nothing!' Denvan replied casually. He placed a goblet in his hand 'Drink this & then you'll feel better.'

Eugene heard his footsteps fading away. He could sense something in his voice. Were they planning something? Rapunzel? A fear filled his heart. These thoughts made him thirsty. He touched the goblet to his lips to take a sip from it. But in that moment a pair of fingerless hands shoved the goblet from his hand. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. 'Who are you?' Eugene stood up from his chair but there was no one around him.

Queen Rubina ran out of the library silently.

()()()

The royal carriage stopped near the palace gate. Rapunzel got down from the carriage & ran into the palace hiding her face behind her hands. Eltor watched her going. 'Poor baby!' an evil smile crossed his lips. 'Sir, his majesty has decided to pardon Rider.' Eltor's thoughts were broken by Lord Denver's voice from behind 'So I tried to poison him but Queen Rubina had messed up everything. I really…'

But he was cut off by a slap on his left cheek. 'Fool' Eltor hissed 'I've told you not to get your hands dirty.'

'Sir' Denver threw him a surprised look while rubbing his cheek 'What..'

'Yes.' Eltor grinned 'I'm sure Rider will make a wrong step soon & then …'

'So we should watch & wait.' Denver's eyes glittered with mischief. 'Yes,' Eltor placed his arm around his shoulder 'Let's see, how long my sweet aunt Rubina can protect him?'


	13. Chapter 13

'Oh Rubina! Where has she gone?' Queen Anne's green eyes were shining with tears. Rapunzel was missing since the dinner. The king had arranged a search party for her. But she seemed to be disappeared in the thin air. Queen Rubina encircled her fingerless arms around the grieving mother. She knew the pain of losing a child with her own life. Anne's warm salty tears were wetting the sleeve of her pink gown. She had waited for her daughter for long eighteen years but now she was going to lose her again. Rubina's lips trembled to whisper some words of comfort in her ears. But her silent words died inside her.

Soon the grieving mothers were startled by a sound from behind. Both of them turned to find Prince Eltor standing at the door with Rapunzel in his firm grasp. Her dress was spoiled with mud & her hairs were sticking all over her face. She was breathing hard & a few beads of sweats were shining on her forehead in the dim candlelight.

'She was about to be kidnapped.' Eltor shoved her forward. Anne ran forward to take her daughter in her arms. Rapunzel collapsed in her arms. The excitement worries & fear had drained all of her energies from her body. 'Oh, dear!' Anne's mouth was opened with a small gasp. Her eyes were widened with fear. She hugged her daughter tightly & kissed on the top of her messy brown head. 'What would I do without you, dear?' a drop of tear was shining on her rosy cheeks.

Rapunzel was hiding her face in her mother's shoulder. Now she raised her face to meet her emerald eyes with her green ones. 'Mother, I wasn't kidnapped.' She opened her mouth to speak. 'I was….' Soon she was cut off by Eltor's voice from behind. ''Your highness', his deep voice rang like a bell 'She can't understand the meaning or the consequences of the event that was about to be happened to her.'

'Oh dear!' Anne let out the sigh which was trapped inside her for a long time. A surge of relief washed over her body. She was going to lose her daughter again a few moments ago. But now she was holding her child in her arms safe & sound. She didn't want to know what had happened out f the castle. Now her all concerns were directed to the well beings of her daughter. 'You look tired, dear.' She wiped away a few beads of sweat from Rapunzel's forehead 'Let's go to sleep.'

'But mother what about….' Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak again. But when her eyes met Eltor's dark eyes, she fell silent. She could see an omen in his dark eyes. She didn't know what that exactly was but she could feel it wouldn't be too good.

'I think, you must sleep now princess.' Eltor's thin lips twisted with a crooked grin. 'I'm so grateful to you.' Anne pressed Eltor's hands tightly. 'It's nothing my queen.' Eltor's cunning look turned into a soft smile. 'It's my duty to protect my future wife.' His dark eyes meet Rapunzel's firm glare. But her glare had brought another cruel smile to his lips.

But right then the cohort was broken by the voice of the royal messenger from behind. He bowed to the royals.'What's the matter David?' Anne was surprised by the unexpected visit from the royal messenger in the middle of the night. 'Your highnesses', the royal messenger continued 'His majesty wants to meet you all in the council room. An emergency meeting has been called about Flynn Rider's trial.'

'What?' Anne wasn't expecting the news 'But the trial is on Friday, isn't it?'

'Yes, your highness.' The royal messenger nodded 'But after today's incident the council has decided to hold the trial today. They also expect the princess's presence in that council as the matter involves her too.'

Rapunzel turned pale. 'What have you done, my dear?' Anne turned to face her daughter. Her eyes were full of tears.

()()()

_A girl was taken to the gallows. Eugene couldn't see her face but could see the back of her slender back & the pixie brown hair touching her neck. The girl climbed on the stage & the noose was tightened around her neck. Eugene could see her sad childlike face & tearful emerald eyes. He knew her. 'Rapunzel!' he rushed near the stage to save her. But her slender body disappeared beneath the trapdoor. 'No!' Eugene sank into the ground. 'How about dying cousin?' a maniacal laughter filled the air._

'No Rapunzel!' his chest was rising & falling heavily with each breath & his whole body was wet with sweat. The sounds began coming back to him. The coldness of the stone floor was pricking his back. He tried to stir but a surge of pain crawled up to his body from his leg. He could hardly move the leg. The memories began to come back to the chocolate haired man. Eugene lifted up his torso from the floor. His leg ached more painfully than ever. He tried to remember. He was eloping with the princess but then… He could hear the heavy booted footsteps at a distance. The guards! He could feel the familiar dump smell around him. Something ran over his body with a little squeak. A rat! He felt the cold rough stones of the floor beneath his palm. He knew this place. He was in a prison cell now. But what happened to Rapunzel? Where had they taken her? What about that evil prince who haunted his memories since childhood & who stretched his dirty hands towards his beloved? He failed to save her. He wasn't worthy for her. He never felt so lost before. He felt a strange constricting pain in his chest. He couldn't save Rapunzel.

His head snapped up by a metallic clink at the door. A heavy booted footstep entered into the cell. Eugene could feel someone kneeling before him. Then a pair of hand chained his wrists with iron hand calves.

'Rider' he could hear the captain's husky voice 'I thought I could stop hating you when you brought the lost princess home but now I've changed my decision. I'll never forgive you if something bad happens to that innocent girl today.' 'What do you mean by that?' Eugene was puzzled.

But the captain didn't answered but ordered two guards to support him to the council room. Eugene could feel two pairs of strong arms pulled him up from the ground & helped him to stand. They led him out of the cell carefully that he wouldn't stumble again. But every step was so painful for him that made Eugene to cry in pain. But Eugene just kept gritting his teeth to ease the pain. He knew it was wise to remain silent now. But the curiosity began to kill him inside.

'Wait.' He spoke at last before heading towards the council room 'What do you mean by – if something bad happens to her?

The captain stopped at his pace & turned to face the former thief. He walked closer to see his face carefully to make sure that he wasn't joking. But after a moment he was sure that the thief really didn't know the consequence of his deed tonight. 'The princess is engaged to another man, Rider. But you're trying to elope with her. This offence is amount to adultery. You know the history.' Then the captain moved closer that Eugene could feel his breath. 'You may not love your own life but you've no right to make that innocent girl to suffer' the captain whispered. Then he turned his heels to make his own way.

The other guards began to lead him towards the council room. Eugene kept breathing heavily as the sharp pain kept shooting to his head from his injured leg. But he didn't forget the history. He knew what happened to Princess Anne when she tried to elope with her beloved. She was beheaded.

No he couldn't think anymore. He could never let her suffer anymore for him. He would protect her with his life.

()()()

'So you know the consequence of the trial, aunt?' Eltor looked into the eyes of the mute queen Rubina. 'He'll be charged for kidnapping the princess & you know the punishment for that.' A cruel smile laced his lips. Rubina's golden brown eyes were filled with tears. Her thin lips began to tremble. A strange pain began constricting her chest.

'So, you can't protect him anymore.' Eltor turned his heels & began to walk towards the council room. Rubina watched her nephew disappearing out of her sight. His black cloak was trailing behind him. Her weak knees couldn't bear the burden of the grief anymore. Rubina collapsed on the bed. Her warm tears began wetting the pillows. She couldn't protect him anymore. She was going to loose him forever.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was full of grim faced people. Rapunzel felt a strange dryness in her throat while walking into the council room. Her father, King Rupert was wearing a grimmer expression on his face. Rapunzel's fingers clutched her mother's gown unknowingly as she took her seat beside her parents. A pin drop silence prevailed in the council room. Rapunzel's heart pounded against her ribs when she noticed the councilmen were watching her through their glass eyes.

Then a metallic click at the door broke the silence. The clinking of the metallic chains on the marble floor could be heard as the prisoner entered into the council room.

Rapunzel's head snapped at the sight of the prisoner. The heavy iron chains over her body felt like a burden to her own body. He was struggling hard to keep himself in standing poison. But his face filled with a grim expression with the each wave of pain from his injured leg. Her eyes widened with concern when Eugene was about to stumble forward with another step. 'Eugene!' Rapunzel rose from her seat. Her tiny feet were ready to rush near her suffering beloved. The council threw her an annoying look. Rapunzel cringed at their glare. 'No, dear.' She could hear her mother's soft voice from behind. She turned her face to see her mother. Queen Anne's big green eyes were wearing a sad look. She was suffering inside too. She loved that young man like her son. But the fate wasn't too kind. 'It's not fair.' Anne whispered. Rapunzel silently went back to her seat. But the suffering of her beloved was pricing her heart like a sharp dagger. A drop of tear was threatened to fall. Everything happened because of her & Eugene was suffering just for her one wrong decision.

'Darling, can't we let Eugene to seat down?' Anne whispered to her husband 'He is injured.' King Rupert took a look of the former thief. Yes, he liked the young man too. It was a shame to see him in this state. 'Give him a chair.' Rupert ordered one of the guards. 'But sir, he is a…' Prince Eltor tried to interrupt who was sitting beside the king. 'But he's a human.' Rupert's firm glare silenced him 'Corona's law is fair to all.' Eltor wasn't too happy with these words. Somehow he was enjoying the sufferings of his rival. His pain gave him a secret pleasure.

The chair was brought for the prisoner. Eugene was really grateful to sit in. It was very hard for him to stand for a long time on his injured leg. He knew he was now surrounded by the grim faced councilmen. He had gone through this before, the night of Rapunzel's birthday. They were watching him with their merciless glass eyes. That thought gave him creep. Somehow he felt really happy to be blind for the first time. At least he had not to see their stone faces. But he wasn't worrying about himself. He was too worried about Rapunzel, his beloved. The poor girl didn't know the consequences of the trial. Now, he just wanted to rush beside her to pat her back gently & whisper some words of comfort in her ears. But nothing was possible now. Both of them had lost the chances.

'Flynn Rider!' The voice of Lord Denvan, the chief councilor broke his thoughts 'His majesty had had appealed for your pardon for your past crime. The council had considered his appeal.' He paused for a while.

Eugene's eyebrows were drawn closer. It was impossible that they would let him go so easily. But he knew the worst was yet to come. He closed his eyes to prepare himself for the rest. But a wave of relief washed over Rapunzel's body. So, the trial wasn't as fearful as she thought. She turned to see her mother's face who seemed relaxed too. But her father's face became grimmer than before & Eugene was sitting in his chair like a statue. His face was expressionless like a stone. 'So, they're letting him go, mother.' Rapunzel whispered to Anne's face. Anne tried to give her daughter a consoling smile. The innocent girl knew very little about the world. 'I hope so.' She pressed her hand to assure her.

Then again, Lord Denvan's voice broke the silence of the council room 'But the pardon has withdrawn for your attempt of kidnapping the princess.' It was like a bomb dropped in the council room. Eltor's face twisted with a satisfied grin. So, everything was happening according to his plan. Eugene was frozen in his place. But he was mentally prepared for these words to come. He knew he would pay for his deeds. So it was wise to remain silent. 'Do you've anything to say in your defense, Rider?' Lord Denvan asked the prisoner. 'Nothing.' Eugene whispered lowering his head.

Rupert grasped his chest tightly. He knew his daughter would completely break down with the coming punishment. How could he see her grief as a father? But he had no power to do anything for these innocent souls.

'No!' all the fifteen heads of the councilmen snapped up with Rapunzel's shrill cry. She freed herself from her mother's firm grip & ran into the middle of the room. 'It's a lie. Eugene had never kidnapped me. I was eloping with him willingly.' She knelt down before the judge & grasped Eugene's hands tightly. 'He's innocent. We love each other. So we made our decisions.' Her emerald eyes were shining with determination.

Eugene bit his lips. That innocent girl didn't know the consequences of the words which had escaped from her lips a moment ago. He would gladly die for her again. But he could never let her suffer again. 'No, Rapunzel!' Eugene's hands found their ways around Rapunzel's shoulder. 'Do you know what you are saying?' he whispered 'Do you've any idea of its consequences?' he cupped her face gently. Rapunzel looked into Eugene's sightless beautiful hazel eyes. The usual glittering mischief was replaced by a thick veil of sorrow. 'But I'm telling the truth.' Eugene could hear her half choked voice 'They're lying.' Her warm tears were soaking Eugene's skin. At last she broke into an uncontrollable sob 'I can't let you go.' Eugene raised his arms to touch her face. His fingers wiped her tears away. But he had to take the burden of their wrong on himself to save her.

'I'm requesting you to let Eugene go.' Rapunzel faced the judge 'It's not his fault. It's my plan.' 'No, Rapunzel!' Eugene tried to stop her weakly but she hardly listened to him.

The council room filled with whisper. None of the councilmen imagined that the case would take such a complex turn. 'What should I do my fellow men?' Lord Denvan asked others. They all exchanged puzzled looks.

'What should we do darling?' Anne was at the verge of tears. 'Let's see what I can do for them.' Rupert squeezed her hand gently.

But then the council was startled with Eltor's voice 'But we're forgetting about one thing. The princess is lawfully engaged to me.' The whole council gaped at his sudden reminder. Lord Denvan watched the cunning prince for a while. 'That means the princess is guilty for adultery.' He whispered. Those words like a bomb to the whole council. Hearing the words Anne collapsed in the floor. King Rupert rushed to the chief councilor 'No, don't do that please.' He knelt before him 'I don't want to loose my daughter again. Please mercy these poor young souls.'

The pleading cry of the most respectable man in the kingdom drove the councilmen into the tears too.

Eltor walked near the grieving king & spoke with his usual chilling voice 'But sir, you've told me once that Corana's law is fair & equal for everyone.' The king watched his future son in law through his blurred eyes. He had nothing to do now. He went slowly back to his seat & collapsed into it.

Rapunzel couldn't understand anything of that conversation. Her curious green eyes were watching those men arguing over something. But she couldn't keep herself calm when she noticed her mother collapsing on the floor. 'No, mother.' She rushed beside her.

Eugene could hear all the heated conversations & cries around him. The whole family was suffering just because of his one wrong decision. He knew the punishment for adultery. But he couldn't suffer the innocent girl for this. He had seen much of this cruel world but the naïve girl had just started her life. She had many things to see & give to this world but there would be no harm if he took her blame on himself. He took a deep breath. He had decided.

'I've something to say.' The council fell silent with Eugene's voice. 'Yes, Rider.' Lord Denvan raised his face from the thick law book.

Eugene took a deep breath to gain courage. At last he started 'Actually it's my plan. I planned to kidnap the princess for ransom. I filled her head with the silly stories.'

King Rupert raised his face with a surprised look in his eyes. Anne stopped sobbing. "Are you mad, Eugene?' Rapunzel's eyes widened with amazement. But Eugene cut her off 'Yes, I was trying to kidnap the princess this evening.'

'Are you sure?' Lord Denvan frowned again. 'Yes, I am.' Eugene whispered his last word. His voice hadn't trembled a bit. Sure Flynn Rider was a great liar.

'Then, it's decided.' At last Lord Denvan spoke 'Flynn Rider will be hanged to death.'

As soon as the words left Lord Denvan's lips the guards swarmed around Eugene like insects. 'He's lying, he's lying.' Rapunzel was running towards Eugene to protect him from the guards. But soon another group of guards pulled her away from him.

'No, you can't do this. 'she struggled against the guards. 'It's not fair.' She collapsed on the floor with her one arm stretched forward to reach Eugene. But she couldn't because he was taken far away from her.

'No, you can't do this.' She continued to murmur like an insane burring her face in the floor. The king & queen rushed to calm her down.

'Goodbye, Blondie.' Eugene whispered to himself on his way to the prison again. Now he desperately wanted to see her beautiful childlike face & the refection of the starry sky on her jade green iris for the last time & to sooth her grieving heart.. But he could see nothing but the darkness around him.


	15. Chapter 15

The guards shoved him inside roughly. Eugene couldn't keep his balance as he stumbled on the cold stone floor of the prison cell. 'It suits you, Rider.' He could hear one of the guards' mad laughter 'It's the punishment for fooling us around for last eight years.'

Eugene wasn't hearing their sarcastic comments anymore. He traced the walls to walk to the corner. He had many things to worry about now. He needed a place to hide him from himself. He wasn't afraid of the prisons or his new found blindness. He wasn't afraid of his death sentence. He was just thinking about his beloved. But he had no other way to save her. Her heartbreaking cry was still ringing in his ears. He wanted to forget that but he couldn't. Suddenly he began to feel very guilty in himself. If they never met nothing would happen. At least she would be happy with her small world inside the tower. She had not to face the pain of this cruel world. But he was the one who brought her into the world of pain & heartache. She was so naïve, so new to this world. How could she bear the pain of losing someone she loved? She just deserved happiness after the eighteen years of captivity. But it was his fault to make her suffer.

'Oh, Rapunzel, please forgive me.' Eugene sank into the ground. A drop of warm tear rolled on his cheek. This separation was worse than death. How could she bear this pain? His tears streamed down along his cheek. He was never that emotional. But now he was cry but not for himself, but for someone he loved.

()()()

It was raining outside. Rapunzel was sitting on her bed wrapping her arms around her knees. Her lean body shivered a little with the sound of another thunder. The room was filled with dazzling lights with another bolt of lightning. The sound of another thunderstorm echoed in the room. Rapunzel covered her ears & ran out of her room to seek comfort from her beloved.

'Eugene!' she pushed the door of Eugene's room open. 'I'm afraid.' Her voice trembled. But no one answered her. 'Eugene!' she called his name again but a strange silence wrapped her. Another flash of lightning had filled the room. Suddenly the realization hit her like the bolt of lightning. She could remember the truth which she wanted to erase from her memory for last five hours. She looked around the empty room- his cloths were scattered everywhere, the arm chair was still placed by the fire, and his satchel was hanging from the hook at a corner. Everything was just like before but the owner of the room was missing. Then something among the scattered clothes had caught her eyes- the blood stained shirt which was still bearing the history of their violent past. She slowly & carefully picked the shirt up. She brought it near her small nose & inhaled deeply. His musky smell was still lingering to its every fiber. 'Oh, Eugene!' A drop of salty tear rolled on her cheek 'Why did you do this for me? Now how I can live without you?' she wrapped the shirt around her body. She closed her eyes. Somehow his warmth was still lingering to its fiber. It was still raining but she wasn't afraid anymore. She didn't know when her little feet carried her to her own room. She slowly curled up in a small ball at the foot of her bed still hypnotized by the fragrance of her beloved. Her eyelids began to droop. At last the silence of the sleep engulfed her.

()()()

The castle had never been so silent before since Rapunzel's return. Every morning she woke up with her daughter's sweet voice. But now this unusual silence just made her afraid. She was scared because she never liked this silence. Queen Anne pushed the door of her daughter's room. It was open. 'Rapunzel dear!' she called her name softly. But no one answered. Her emerald eyes were widened with an unknown fear. She scanned the room again to find no trace of her daughter. Her small feet frantically carried her inside the room. Her anxious eyes were too busy to search her precious treasure. This reminded her of the fateful morning when she woke up to find her baby gone. At last she stopped near the foot of the bed. She found her daughter curled up in a small ball on the floor. Her tear stained face were hidden behind her mess of pixie brown hair. Her thin lips were trembling to form a whisper 'Eugene!'

'Rapunzel!' the princess woke up from her peaceful slumber by a soft touch on her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a pair of identical eyes of her mother was watching her. She could read the sorrow & guilt written in them. Without any words Rapunzel pulled her small body from the floor. Anne watched her daughter with concern. Suddenly she felt a strange guilt when she found her wearing the blood stained shirt which the ex-thief was wearing on the day of her return. After the long eighteen years she just expected a smiling face as her daughter not this moaning young woman.

''You went into his room again?' Anne whispered without looking into her daughter's face . Rapunzel uttered no word but lowered her eyes to examine the floor. Anne cupped her chin to tilt her face & looked into her green sad orbs 'I'm so sorry.' At that moment Rapunzel collapsed into her mother's arms. Her tears began to soak her silk gown 'Mother. Just let me see him once, please.' A strange pain gripped Anne's heart. Her arms encircled the grieving body of her daughter. Still she could remember her moaning daughter kneeling & pleading to the guards to see her beloved for once. 'Eugene!' her heartbreaking cry echoed in the stone walls but soon she was pulled away by a group of guards. 'It's against the law, dear.' Anne at last managed to speak. The moaning princess pulled herself away from her mother's embrace. 'But mother..' her voice was cold as ice 'Is there any value of the law which ruin someone's life?' Anne cringed at the tone of the voice of her daughter but she had no answer to her question. She lowered her face to avoid her eyes. Suddenly Rapunzel realized how helpless her parents were in front of the law. They had nothing to do.

()()()

Anne finished tying the laces of the corset of her daughter. Both women were usually silent though the whole time. Then the women were startled by a click at the door. The door opened & the dark haired middle aged prince entered. 'Prince Eltor!' Anne finished her work by making a bow at the end of her dress & tried to give a false smile. But Prince Eltor completely ignored her & turned to his fiancée 'Oh, princess, I guess we're late for the breakfast. Let me escort you.' Rapunzel said nothing but welcomed him with a cold glare. But her glare brought a smile to Eltor's face 'Let's go, princess. My aunt is a bit sick, so we can start our journey now.' He slowly stepped nearer & slipped his arm around Rapunzel's waist. But she instantly pulled herself away from him 'What if I don't want to go with you?' her voice was cold as ice. 'You must.' Eltor pulled her closer 'Because according to the law I've every right to make you do this.' His cold commanding voice sent a chill through her spine.

()()()

At the breakfast table Rapunzel found her father talking with Lord Denvan. 'Good morning, father.' She took her seat beside him. 'Good morning, daughter.' King Rupert smiled at his daughter. Rapunzel tried to give him a warm smile when their eyes met but the sadness behind her smiling face didn't escape the king's eyes. A sigh escape from his mouth unknowingly but he had nothing to do.

The royal family was having their breakfast without any words. Eltor was watching them with unsatisfied look. This silence was annoying him. So the whole family was grieving for a lowly thief! It's disgusting!

Then the silence was broken by Lord Denvan's voice 'Sir, we must fix the date of Flynn Rider's execution in the coming council meeting.' Those words made the king to raise his head from his plate 'But it's on next Monday. Isn't it too early?'

'But sir' Lord Denvan tried to explain 'The Corona people are really excited about Rider's punishment. We shouldn't keep them waiting.' 'Yes,' Then Eltor's voice could be heard to his support 'Sir, ambassadors from the neighboring kingdoms will come in that meeting. We can show them how strong Corona's law is. 'The king watched his advisor & his future son in law for a while. Then he looked at his wife who was watching him with an angry glare in her eyes. But he must keep his duty above his personal choices. 'Well, it's decided. We'll fix the date of Rider's execution on next Monday.'

'No' a soft gasped could be heard followed by a loud thud. The whole royal family rushed near the princess who was lying on the floor unmoving.


	16. Chapter 16

The bright light was piercing her eyes painfully. She squinted as the light touched her eyelids. 'Rapunzel, darling!' a soft but anxious voice was calling her from far away. It was very familiar. Where she had heard that? Rapunzel tried to remember. At last the memories began flooding her brain- the council… the decision… the punishment! 'No Eugene!' a scream escaped from her lips as she tried to sit up. Her whole body was wet with sweat & her chest was rising & falling violently with her each breath. 'Don't sit up, dear.' An affectionate voice spoke while she was pushed back into the bed. Rapunzel opened her eyes to find the anxious yet sad eyes of her mother. 'The physician said that, you need some rest.' Queen Anne spoke gently kissing her daughter's forehead. Rapunzel watched her mother for a moment with a blank look I her emerald eyes. At last her lips trembled to make a whisper 'Mother!' 'Yes, darling!' Anne leaned closer to hear her. 'Mother,' tears began rolling down along the corners of Rapunzel's eyes 'Why would he always be the one who suffers? He is blind. He needs me now more than ever. How can he stay there alone?' Anne stunned with her question. She couldn't talk for a while. Suddenly she realized how helpless she was to the law. Slowly she took her daughter's hand into hers & rested her forehead against her 'We must obey the law, darling. But at least both of you're living under the same sky.'

Rapunzel's green eyes flew open. Anne cringed at the look in her jade green eyes. They were piercing her soul. 'But how long we can live under the same sky? One of us must leave this world soon.' The floodgates of her emotions were opened; Rapunzel broke into tears. 'How can I live without him?' she gasped between her sobs. Anne had no words to console her moaning daughter. She let her cry to lighten her grieving heart.

King Rupert was sitting alone in his library. The old king was too afraid to face his daughter. He promised her to make her happy but he couldn't keep his promise. But he had no other option. He was a king first then the father.

In another room, the brunette queen of Naldora was lying on the floor holding a ring which was engraved 'R+E' on it. Her small hands were grasping her heart. But no one could hear her silent cry. The royal pet – the golden eagle was watching his mistress with his red eyes. A green reptile also joined him. The princess had someone to share her grief but this mute queen Rubina had no one to console her. At last she had lost the game that she played with her nephew for last 18 years.

But only one person was happy. His dark eyes were shining with satisfaction. At last Prince Eltor had won the game of getting the throne without making his hands dirty. The King & the Queen of Naldora had no child in the 19 years of their marriage but the king's younger brother had already a son before his brother. From his childhood Eltor knew that he was getting the throne. At last it was decided that King Arnon & Queen Rubina would adopt their only nephew. All the arrangements were made but when he was 15, Queen Rubina became pregnant at last. She gave birth to Prince Eugene, a handsome boy with mahogany hairs & amber eyes like his mother. From that moment Eltor's dreams were broken into pieces. Then when Eugene was eight, he was engaged to the princess of Corona. That night the King Arnon was killed & Queen Rubina became mute in an assassination attack. Prince Eugene was lost & no one could find him. He was dead. At last Eltor knew that his only way to become king to marry Princess Rapunzel. When she returned, he got a new hope. But now his hope was about to be broken by a lowly thief. But at last he was able to get rid of him.

()()()

For the last two days Rapunzel hadn't emerged from her room, no one was allowed to enter in her room too. It was about midnight when Queen Anne knocked at her daughter's door. To her surprise she found it open. She pushed it & walked inside. Her clothes were scattered everywhere. She was about to triple on something- it was a paint brush. The pain had stained the floor. At last she found her daughter curling up in a small ball at the foot of the bed holding the blood stained shirt of her beloved. A sigh escaped from her mouth at the sight of her daughter. She would die if she kept crying like this.

The princess was startled by a hand on her shoulder. 'Mother!' she slowly pulled her small body up from the floor. Her eyes met Anne's jade green eyes. Anne sighed as she noticed the dark circle under Rapunzel's eyes & the redness around her green orbs that she got from crying. She slowly sat beside her & brushed away some stray brown hairs behind her ears, 'Darling, I can't see you like this anymore. Let's see Eugene.' 'Mother' Rapunzel gave her a surprised look. She wasn't expecting this.

()()()

King Rupert was trying to concentrate in a book in the royal library but was very hard to concentrate. 'Sir!' his head snapped up by a voice at the door. He raised his head to find Prince Eltor standing at the door. 'Yes,' the king tried to smile. The prince walked inside & took his seat before him, 'Sir, I've to discuss with you about the date of the wedding. How about the next Monday for fixing the date?' The king gave him a surprised look.

()()()

It was very dark in the dungeon. The only source of light was the faint moonlight coming through the ventilators above their heads. There was some weird noises & a disagreeable smell filled the air of the prison. Rapunzel's hands unknowingly found her mother's arms. Anne pressed her hand gently to assure her. At last they stopped near a small cell. Their faces were hidden behind the veils. Both of them lowered their veils & Anne ordered the guard 'We want to meet the prisoner.' The guard was puzzled to find the royalties standing before him. 'But, it isn't….' he hesitated for a moment. But Anne's firm glare stopped him. The guard swallowed hard & opened the prison door.

Rapunzel had never expected her beloved to stay in a filthy place like this one. The cell was so small & dark that her pupils dilated a bit to adjust into the darkness. The air was laden with a strange smell that almost suffocated her. A small creature, probably a rat ran over her small feet. Her eyes frantically searched for her beloved. At last she found him curling up in a small ball at a corner. One of his feet was chained with the wall.

Eugene heard the footsteps. But he couldn't believe his own ears. For last three days he spent in a small prison cell without any real human to speak with. Everything was so silent, that he adjusted himself with the silence. His world was dark & now his world became silent. 'Great!' he thought 'May be the grave would be more silent than this place.' He had no sunshine to warm his skin, no fresh air to breathe in, no real human to hear his words. The night & day was same to him. Probably he forgot the count.

So his tried to find his peace in the sleep. But the memories didn't stop hunting him. In his dream he could feel himself back in his old days when he had his greatest adventure with Blondie. 'You're my new dream.' A sunny figure called him. 'Blondie!' he tried to touch her but she was so far away. 'Please forgive me!' he broke into tears. But no one could hear him.

'Eugene!' a soft voice called him. Now he was hearing voices! Great, at last he was losing his mind.

'Go away!' he shouted trying to hide in the corner or probably hiding from himself. But a small hand touched his shoulder. A pair of soft hand turned his face to look at someone. 'It's me, Eugene.' A familiar voice spoke.

Eugene stood up to meet her face but his injured leg & the chain around his foot didn't allow him to walk far. Rapunzel screamed as she found Eugene stumbling forward. She rushed near him & held her tightly.

'Rapunzel!' Eugene could feel her small body at last. He could feel her chest rising & falling gently with her each breath. Oh, how much he missed her. He was so afraid, so afraid of the dark but at last she came in his world like sunshine. He hid his face in her bosom. His fingers traced her small face, her perfect lips, and long eyelashes. Rapunzel closed her eyes to keep her believe that he was real, still alive. Probably she could feel that for long. At last their lips met in a long awaited kiss.

But the kiss was wet & salty as if he tasted her tears. Eugene's fingers found their way to her cheek where he found a small flow of warm tears streaming down along her cheeks. He broke the kiss. 'Why you are crying, Blondie?' he spoke in his usual Flynn Rider voice to cheer her up 'I'm not dead yet.'

The word 'dead' sent chill through Rapunzel's spine. She snuggled closer in his lap like a kitten & hushed him by placing her fingers on his lips 'Never utter the word dead.' Eugene said nothing but pulled her closer, buried his face in her neck & inhaled her flowery fragrance. Rapunzel rested her head on Eugene's chest to hear his steady heartbeat. Both of them wanted to forget about the reality but somehow they couldn't. They could smell death in the air around them.

At last Rapunzel tilted her head to see Eugene's face but she could see a vague outline of his handsome face in the darkness. 'Why did you lie for me?' she broke the silence at last. She couldn't see his smile but she could feel the sadness behind the sarcastic tone o his voice 'When it is hard to say the truth, then what I'm supposed to do darling?'. His silent smile filled the air 'But please forgive me for that.' He lowered his head to hide himself from her keen eyes. Rapunzel could feel his warm tear on her skin. He was crying! She gently cupped his chin & pulled him closer & whispered 'That's why I hate you, Eugene Fitzherbert. I really hate you.' Her voice broke. She rested her forehead on his & let her tear mingled with his tears. They didn't utter anymore words.

Queen Anne was hearing the conversation between her daughter & the ex- thief. She didn't want to interrupt this little stolen moment but she had no other way.

'Rapunzel!' Anne's soft whisper brought the suffering couple back into the reality 'It's time to go. We must return to the palace before anyone finds us.'

()()()

Queen Anne & Rapunzel parted their ways at the door of the castle to avoid the suspicion of the guards. When Rapunzel walked through the south door of the castle, then a hand snatched her hand & pressed her against the wall. 'Prince Eltor!' a gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw the face of her captor in the faint moonlight. Eltor's lips were twisted in a cunning smile 'I don't want my future wife running around alone in the midnight to see a lowly thief.' "Who says that I'll marry you?' Rapunzel tried to give him a cold glare. But Eltor only smiled & twisted her wrists painfully between his fingers 'Next Monday the council will fix the date of our wedding as well as the date of the execution of that thief. You've only two days in your hand, darling.'

He let her hand go & kissed her cheek. 'I love you.' He whispered & walked away. Rapunzel watched him going. Suddenly she began to feel very lightheaded & gasped for air as I she had a breathing problem. Her whole body was shivering. She leaned against the wall to steady herself. She had lost the count of the days.

Two days! Only two days! Then Eugene would be lost from her life forever.


	17. Chapter 17

'Princess, you've missed the step again.' The royal dance teacher Mrs. Potts sighed as Rapunzel missed another step with the beat of the music playing in the back ground. But it was really hard for her to dance with those awful shoes which were paining her small feet too much. But this pain was nothing to the pain which was piercing her heart for last five days. 'I'm trying.' She whispered trying to keep pace with the music. But unfortunately she missed the step again. 'Stop, princess.' Mrs. Potts held her hand & looked into the sad green orbs of her student 'You're not concentrating.' 'I'm trying.' Rapunzel mumbled trying to hide her sighs. But the sadness in her ever cheerful eyes didn't escaped her teacher's eyes. Those sad eyes pierced her heart like a dagger. After all she was a mother too. May be this girl was a princess but that didn't make her different form the other human. 'Sorry, Mrs. Potts.' Rapunzel lowered her face to hide her moaning heart 'I'm just not in myself. Let's do it again.' Although she tried hard to remain normal but her voice sounded like that she would break in any moment.

Tomorrow the council would fix the date of the royal wedding with the foreign ambassadors. So, all the preparations of the upcoming royal wedding were in progress. The royal seamstress was busy with measuring their princess & her fiancée, the gifts from other kingdoms began to arrive. Rapunzel had to attend extra classes of etiquette as well as dancing, singing etc. after all she was the future queen of both Naldora & Corona. So she needed to be perfect from her head to toe.

'I can understand your mental status.' Mrs. Potts patted Rapunzel's hands gently 'All right, you can take a break for tonight.' Rapunzel raised her face & watched her teacher for a while. For the first time in her life she felt very grateful to her. Only one night to go. Then the next morning the council would decide the fate of her beloved. All she could do that sitting behind & watching them pulling him away from her life forever. 'Thank you.' All she could manage to say. She really needed a few time alone to sooth her wounded heart & prepare herself for the worst.

She took off her shoes & was ready to flee from the dance room but soon she stopped by a metallic click at the door. The door was opened & to her horror the dark haired middle aged prince entered. 'Prince Eltor!' she froze at her pace. Eltor ignored her completely & turned his attention to another woman who was standing in the opposite side of the room. 'Mrs. Potts!' he gave her a warm cordial smile 'Finishing so fast?' 'Sir..' the poor woman's voice trailed. Eltor frowned at his fiancée. His frown made a strong desire in Rapunzel's heart to flee from the room but somehow her feet were rooted to the floor. 'Let's resume the class for a while!' Eltor grinned not losing his sight from his future bride 'I just want to see how my future wife is doing. I don't want to ruin my wedding party.' Hearing is words Rapunzel froze at her place. She desperately tried to make an eye contact with Mrs. Potts while mouthing not to agree with him. But the poor woman couldn't read her silent plea due to Eltor's firm glare. 'All right.' She sighed. So the music began to play once more. Eltor gave Rapunzel a victorious smile while bowing before her 'May I have this dance?' Rapunzel had no intention to dance with this man. She looked around herself but there was no one to help her. Everyone seemed hypnotized with Eltor's dazzling personality. 'Yes.' She almost spitted the words unwillingly.

'Princess, place your hand on my shoulder.' She could hear Eltor's voice while they began to waltz. 'Now follow my lead.' she could feel Eltor's arm wrapping around her waist as he drew her closer. They were burning with a low fire. She knew this look. She knew this fire. She saw it another time in another pair of eye. But they were hazel eyes instead of dark. That fire was warming her instead of freezing her.

' _Like this, Blondie.' Eugene's amber eyes flickered with mischief as they got their chance of dancing on the day of her first visit to the capital. 'But..' Rapunzel hesitated 'I don't know how to dance.' Eugene's eyes softened with her innocent confession. 'Let me show you.' He whispered placing her one hand on his shoulder & taking another into his. His arm encircled her waist. The soft music was playing in the back ground. He pulled her closer, so close to feel her breath. She looked into his intense eyes- the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. His gentle breath was tricking her ears & at last the silence broken by a few words 'Happy birthday, Blondie!'_

'You stepped on my foot again.' A deep voice brought her back to the reality. Rapunzel startled to find herself back into the dance room of the castle with her fiancée. 'I really don't want to…' she tried to apologize but Eltor's cold glare silenced her. He frowned to take a glance from her head to toe 'See princess, I don't want my wife to be such clumsy like you.' Rapunzel was surprised with the clear tone of disgust in his voice. But she couldn't say anything. Suddenly she began to feel very helpless as if she was still the girl in the tower. 'I'll try..' she mumbled. Her tears were threatened to fall. 'I don't like mumbling.' Eltor's voice silenced her again. Rapunzel watched him with pure surprise. Somehow he reminded her of Gothel.

()()()

King Rupert watched her daughter taking her seat silently beside her fiancée. 'Good afternoon darling.' The old king tried to smile at her as usual. 'Good afternoon, father.' She spoke. Suddenly Rupert felt a pang of guilt inside him at the sad tone of her voice. She uttered no more words but pulled the bowl of soup & began eating her meal silently. The aged king took a glance of the princess. Although she was wearing a glittering navy blue dress but somehow she looked very dim in that. She looked like a lifeless doll walking according to her master's commands. The always cheerful girl was lost. She wasn't crying anymore but she had turned into a stone. There was no life in the girl sitting before him. 'Daughter, are you alright?' the king tried to resume the usual cheerful environment of the royal dinner. 'Yes.' The princess spoke & concentrated to her food again. A sigh escaped from his mouth. But he had nothing to do.

The silence enveloped the royal family once more. Only the clink of the plates & glasses could be heard. But it was so uncomfortable that began to suffocate everyone even the queen but no one dared to break it.

But the silence was broken by Lord Denvan's voice, 'Sir, we must plan about Rider's execution. It'll be better if we held it in a public place.' That statement made the king to raise his head from the plate. He looked at his chief councilor who seemed ecstatic about the execution. But the king wasn't willing to discuss this topic in the presence of his daughter.

But before he could open his mouth Prince Eltor joined the councilor 'It'll be great. I liked the execution of Stabbington brothers. So I think we can make same arrangement for Rider. Thus we can show people the penalties of such crimes.' Queen Anne shifted uncomfortably in her place. She didn't like this topic too. She eyed at her daughter who was sitting like a statue in her place.

'Yes, tomorrow the council will decide the date of the execution. So we don't have much time to lose.' Lord Denvan continued. Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably in her chair again. King Rupert was watching the princess too. He didn't like this at all. 'May be we can discuss it tomorrow.' He spoke unwillingly. 'But sir, we must call the hangman.' Eltor cut him off 'We must prepare the stage, the rope. We don't have much time & people are excited about this execution.' He stole a glance of Rapunzel who dropped the fork on the table & stopped eating. 'How about using Manila rope for the hanging?' Lord Denvan supported him 'It can bear Rider's weight.' 'Let's discuss it tomorrow.' King Rupert tried to stop the conversation.

But soon the conversation stopped by a breaking sound. A plate slipped from Rapunzel's hand & broke into pieces. Everybory turned to see her. 'Enough! Stop it!' a shrill cry came out from her throat. She pushed her chair backward with a noise & rose from her seat. 'I don't want to hear anymore.' She covered her ears & rushed towards the door. The poor parents watched her with a helpless look. But a satisfied grin crossed Eltor's face.

'I'm finished.' Queen Anne rose from her seat & left the dining hall. 'Me too.' King Rupert dropped his fork & followed his wife.

()()()

'You should discuss that in the court room.' Queen Anne gave her husband a firm glare. 'Listen Anne, I really…' The poor king took his wife's hand & tried to explain' I really ..' 'Don't touch me.' Anne freed her hand from him & walked backward 'Don't follow me Rupert. I hate you.' The queen covered her eyes & rushed towards the royal bedchamber leaving the king behind.

A sigh escaped from Rupert's mouth. He was running his daughter's life but he had no choice. He leaned against the wall. He had never felt so helpless before but there was no one to help him.

The king's thoughts were broken by a soft pat on his shoulder. He turned to find the mute queen of Naldora. Her big brown eyes were full of tears & her body was shivering a little. Her fingerless hands suddenly gripped Rupert's hands; her lips were trembling to form a word. 'Rubina, what happened?' King Rupert held her shoulders to calm her down. The golden eagle flew to his stand from her shoulder & watched his mistress with his red eyes. Rupert looked into her eyes. She wanted to tell something but no sound came out from her throat. Rupert cupped her chin & patted her shoulder gently 'It's alright Rubina. Just try to sleep.' The king left the queen alone & began walking towards his reading room. To night he had to spend there because he had no way to show his face to his wife. 'Poor thing.' He thought 'May be this wedding reminds her of her dead son Eugene. After all the wedding was really meant for them.'

The mute queen watched the king going. No one could understand her silent words. What she could do now. The eagle, Gale flew & sat on her shoulder again. His eyes were looking at something. She followed his eyes & suddenly she knew who could help her now.

()()()

The room was dark when Rubina entered into the princess' room. She found the grieving young woman lying on her bed burying her face into the pillow. She gently walked beside her & bent to touch her shoulder. 'Who is there?' the moaning princess raised her face to see the intruder. Then she found one of the allies of her enemy standing beside her. She pushed away her hand from her shoulder & shouted 'Go away. Everything happens because of you.' Rubina cringed at the mad look in Rapunzel's eyes. She flinched. She knew how she felt. She just wanted to hug this girl & cry her heart out. She wanted to tell her that both of them were sharing the same sorrow in their hearts. No one could understand her silent words. She watched the princess collapsing back into her bed again. She didn't disturb her. She left the room silently leaving the grieving young girl alone.

()()()

Rapunzel didn't bother to light the candle in her room. When the sun of her universes was setting the nothing could light her world anymore. What she would call this? Fate? Destiny? The time was flying. One one night left. Then the fate of her beloved would be decided by the council. All she could do now just sitting back & watch. So he was destined to die. Then why he came back in that tower?

If the penalty of his crime was death, then he had it once. He died to save her. He lost his sight for her. But she could do nothing for him. How she could be that selfish?

But she really felt sorry for that mute queen. She wanted to say something. She shouldn't behave with her like that.

A soft nibbling on her shoulder broke her thoughts. 'Pascal, please leave me alone.' She turned her head to see the golden eagle of Queen Rubina sitting on her shoulder. 'What you…' she stopped by Pascal's squeak from beside. The chameleon was pointing at something. She followed Pascal's paw & found the She found a locket shaped like a key with an engraving 'Gale'. 'Is that your name?' she asked the eagle. Gale nodded. She took it closer to her eyes to examine it. Then suddenly she realized the key had three facets.

' _My thief extraordinaire, can you tell me how the master key looks like?' Rapunzel giggled at Eugene while he was reading the fifth volume of 'The tales of Flyynagean Rider.' Eugene raised his eyebrows & smiled 'What's the matter with that?' 'Please tell me.' Rapunzel cooed squatting closer. 'Ok, partner.' Eugene kissed her forehead 'When you see a key wit three facets then you'll find it as a master key. You can unlock any lock with it.' 'But I don't need it to unlock your heart.' Rapunzel pulled him by his vest & crush her lips against him._

Her eyes widened. A smile crossed her face. At last she could change the fate again. No one could imagine that Flynn Rider would make another big escape from the prison even he was blind.


	18. Chapter 18

The maids began pinning all the layers of her skirts that cascaded down to the floor from her tiny waist after finishing tying the laces of her corset. Another maid began fixing the crown on her head. The princess sighed as she took a look of her reflection on the giant mirror before her. Sure, she looked radiant in the elaborate pink gown but something was missing in her features- the happiness. Today she was going to be introduced to the ambassadors of neighboring kingdoms where the date of her wedding- the biggest event of her life will be fixed. Everyone expected her to be happy & proud but instead of that she found a pair of sad green eyes was staring back at her. Her fingers tightened around the master key in her hand. Her head was full of worries. Could she do that? It was her last chance.

'Darling!' the soft affectionate voice of her mother broke her thoughts. She turned her face to find Queen Anne standing at the door. 'Come in, mother.' She settled herself in a chair lazily. The maids left the royal women alone while the queen settled herself in a chair beside her daughter. She watched the sad beautiful face of her daughter for a while. She began to feel a sudden tightness in her chest. A firm lump formed in her throat which was really hard to swallow. But she was so helpless.

'You've not eaten anything since last night.' At last Anne broke the silence turning her head towards the untouched foods lying on the table. 'I'm not hungry mother.' Rapunzel tilted her head back. 'But you must eat to survive.' The queen smiled as her motherly instinct led her to the dishes on the table. She picked up the soup bowl, dipped the spoon in it & held it near her daughter's lips. 'I can't see you like this.' She whispered. The princess took a deep breath & let the soup tickling down to her throat. She really didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings. But she was completely unaware of the acids forming in her stomach from the twelve hours starvation. As soon as the soup reached her stomach a strong nausea gripped her.

The great clock stroked ten. It was about the time to go. The queen looked at the great clock & rose from her seat. 'Darling, it's time to go.' But no answer came from her daughter. Instead of that her blood froze in her veins with a painful moaning sound. She turned her head to find the princess sitting on the floor, holding her stomach tightly in the pool of partially digested soups.

'Rapunzel, darling!' Anne rushed beside her daughter & hugged her tightly. 'Should I call the royal physician?' She was at the verge of tears. 'Are you in pain, darling?' the words flowed from her mouth without any pause. 'Mother' she tried to calm her down. Rapunzel could read the worries & concern written in her emerald eyes. 'I just need some time alone.' She spoke lazily. 'But…' Anne tried to help her to stand up 'Can I stay with you?' 'No' suddenly her voice sounded firm 'Mother, you need to attend the meeting.'

Queen Anne couldn't avoid the request of her daughter. She slowly left the room. Sometimes she couldn't understand her.

Rapunzel watched her going. She felt very ashamed for her rudeness to her mother. But she had no other options.

()()()

Prince Eltor was never been so happy before. Everything was going according to his plans. Soon the thief would be hanged & he was free to marry the princess. He eyed the old king discussing the current political problems with the councilmen. But Eltor knew that old man couldn't disobey his conditions because Naldorian army had already taken their positions along the borders of Corona. If he made another step wrong, Corona would turn into ash. But one thing was really bothering him- the golden eagle sitting on Queen Rubina's shoulder. She was sitting beside King Rupert & Eltor could see her clearly from his seat. But he couldn't find out what that was.

'But we need the opinion from the princess about the wedding date.' One of the councilmen spoke. 'Yes,' Lord Denvan supported him 'But she hasn't arrived yet.'

Then the council startled with a footstep entering into the room. Everyone turned to find Queen Anne entering into the council room, alone. 'Where's my daughter?' King Rupert asked his wife. 'She is feeling sick.' The queen glared at her husband while taking her seat beside him. 'Have you called the royal physician?' he tried to ask again but the queen returned the glare. She hadn't overcome the argument of the last night.

'Then we can ask about Prince Eltor's opinions.' The chief councilor said 'After all he's the groom.' Those words pulled Eltor out of his thoughts. 'Yeah,' he tried to speak while his mind was thinking about the mysterious absence of the princess. 'I think I can go & take her opinions myself.' He smiled at the council 'After all she's the bride too.' 'It's a brilliant decision.' The king applauded. Happily Eltor rose from his seat & walked near the captain of the guard who was standing at the door way 'Would you please come with me?' he asked him 'I need a witness.' 'Of course, sir.' The captain followed him.

While walking through the royal corridors Eltor stormed his brain about the link between the unusual appearance of Gale & the mysterious absence of the princess. He hadn't noticed when they reached the princess's room. 'Sire' the captain's anxious scream broke his thoughts 'The door is open & the princess is gone.' 'What?' Eltor followed his eyes.

Suddenly he realized the key shaped locket on Gale's neck was gone too.

()()()

He was lying on the cold stone floor, alone. His legs were drawn near his chest & his arms were wrapping his knees. He was feeling so helpless but Flynn Rider had never been so helpless. He tried to move a little but a wave of pain shot from his injured leg to his head. He let out a small scream & settled down on the floor again. The cold wind blew through the small window above his head & he shivered a little. The fever would come soon. His head was feeling heavy & dizzy & the pain in his injured leg became worse from the lack of treatment & unhealthy environment of the prison.

But he wasn't worried about himself. The pain in his heart was worse than that of his body. The young girl, Rapunzel had never experienced the cruelty of this world. She knew nothing about the harsh reality. She was so pure- like a flower. She never deserved to suffer like this. A nausea gripped him when the thought of Prince Eltor ravishing Rapunzel. He shook his head to throw the thought away.

A sigh escaped from his mouth. All he wanted to break through the prison door that was standing between them & snatch her away from the cruelties of this world. But he wasn't the old Flynn anymore. He was blind like a bat, wounded like a street dog unable to stand. It was near impossible to break the prison.

Something climbed on his shoulder. Eugene tried to brush it off. But something moist stacked into his ears. 'Pascal!' he sat up from his lying position. 'How could you..' before he could finish his words a pair of soft arms wrapped around his body & a soft small body was pressed against him. A small head was pressed against his chest & a flow of warm tears began soaking his shirt. His arms automatically encircled his visitor & he buried his face in the mess of her soft sweet smelling hair. He knew this touch & he knew this smell which always drove him mad. 'Rapunzel..how could you…' he whispered.

Rapunzel raised her face to meet her beloved. In the faint moonlight she could see on a vague outline of his handsome features. But she knew his sightless amber eyes were fixed upon her. 'I missed you so much.' She squatted near him like a kitten & tucked her head beneath his chin. 'Me too.' 'Eugene whispered feeling the softness of her smooth skin with his finger tips longingly. At last their lips met in a long awaited kiss. Both of them opened the floodgates of their emotions together. Their lips fitted like a puzzle & their tears flew together wetting their skins. But still their lips moved against each other hungrily.

But the kiss didn't last long as Rapunzel pulled herself back. She quickly freed herself from his embrace & engaged herself into the work. Eugene had no idea what she was doing but his mouth dropped open when the chain around his feet unlocked with a metallic click. 'How could you?' he managed to speak 'The key is near the captain.'

'I had the master key.' He heard her giggle 'Queen Rubina's eagle Gale gave me this.' Then she quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder 'Let's go. We've no time to loose.'

'Hurry up, princess.' Another voice spoke. Eugene's jaw literally hit the floor when he recognized the voice of the jailor. A scream was about to come out from his throat. Rapunzel noticed the almost freaked out gesture of her companion. A sigh escaped from her mouth. That was Eugene who never stopped freaking out in the toughest situations. 'How could you manage him?' at last he said. Rapunzel said nothing but placed something round in his palm. Eugene's expert hand from years of thieving recognized the object from it's smoothness. A pearl! 'You bribed him?' he couldn't imagine the naïve girl doing this. 'Sometimes you must do it.' He heard her giggle. Eugene pulled her closer & touched her lips for a while inhaling her intoxicating scent. Really she was growing up.

But soon the couple realized there's not much time to loose. Rapunzel quickly pulled his hand over her shoulder & whispered 'Let's go.' 'Yes.' Eugene didn't waste any more time but began to pull himself on his feet. But as soon as he put his weight over his injured leg a wave of unbearable pain shoot to his head which made him dizzy. His hand slipped from her shoulder & he landed on the floor in a heap. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she found the lines of pain in the handsome face of her beloved. 'Eugene!' she rushed near him. 'Let me see.' She pried his hand away from his wound & in the faint moonlight she could see some reddish fluid coming out from it. She felt his forehead. He was burning up with fever.

'Princess, someone is coming.' The couple alarmed with the voice of the guard. The couple could hear the footsteps echoed across the stone wall of the dungeon. 'Go away, Rapunzel.' Eugene whispered to her as the footsteps were coming closer 'Or you'll be in danger.' 'No, I can't leave you here.' Rapunzel cupped his chin in her hands & whispered 'I can't let you die.' Then she pulled his arm over her shoulder again & whispered 'We must do this.' Eugene knew there was nothing to stop this stubborn princess. He gently pulled himself up from the floor & gritted his teeth to ease the pain. The foot steps were coming nearer & nearer. Rapunzel looked out of the gate. She could see the outlines of their followers.

'Hurry, Eugene.' She took his weight over her shoulder & together they walked out of the cell. Eugene was panting with this heavy work & Rapunzel was exhausted from bearing his weight over her tiny shoulders. They leaned against the wall to take a breath & again they began their journey. The footsteps were coming closer. But they had only crossed the gate of Eugene's cell.

But before they could make another step, Eugene's hand slipped from her shoulder again. 'Eugene!' she cried as he landed on the floor again. 'Please.' She rushed near him & cupped his chin. Eugene was watching the plea of the young girl to save him but his feet couldn't carry him anymore. 'Run, Blondie.' He pressed her hand 'I don't want to be in danger.'

'But…' Rapunzel was at the verge of tears from her failure 'I can't let you die.' Eugene smiled wryly 'But I don't want you suffer for me. Go. It's my last request to you.' Tears began rolling down in fat drops from her cheeks as she stood up & let go Eugene's hand. But before she could make another step forward, she found them surrounded by guards.

'Failure again, Rider!' A chilly voice spoke among the crowd.

It was prince Eltor.


	19. Chapter 19

Her green eyes widened with fear. More & more guards are coming blocking their every chance of escape. But she wasn't giving this up so easily. She couldn't let him die. She rushed near Eugene & pulled him up on his feet again. 'We're going to make it.' She whispered in his ears. But Eugene wasn't that hopeful. He could hear the sound of more & heavier booted feet coming near them. But he couldn't her to be in danger again for him. 'Hold on' Rapunzel whispered as she noticed the lines of pain appearing in Eugene's face from another step. That was about to drive her in tears but she had no time to cry. Her arm was wrapped around his waist clutching his vest tightly as if she was searching for more strength from him. 'Run, Blondie. Leave me.' Eugene softly murmured in her ears when he heard more footsteps. They were shouting 'Stop or we'll shot you both.' 'I can't leave you.' Rapunzel's lips moved to form a faint whisper. Her whole body was trembling with the fear of upcoming danger but still she couldn't leave her beloved. Leaving him here meant leaving a part f her soul to die & she never wanted to live with a half soul.

But before they could make another step forward she could hear the captain's voice 'Stop It say.' 'Surround them.' Eltor's voice could be heard from another side. She looked around them frantically for a small nick to escape but there was none. They were surrounded from all sides. 'No' a whisper escaped unknowingly from her lips & her arms encircled Eugene's waist protectively. She couldn't let him go as long as she was alive.

'Blondie, calm down.' She could hear Eugene's comforting whisper in her ears. His arms were wrapped around her body too tightly & he let her hide her face beneath his chin. He was holding her close as long as he was breathing in this world. He wouldn't let anything come near her. The girl was trembling in his arms uncontrollably & her tears were soaking his skin. She was crying from her failure. All he wanted to hold her close & kiss her tears away but it was late, too late for both of them.

'That thief has used the princess once again.' Eltor was saying to the captain. 'Hmmm… I can see that.' The captain's worried voice could be heard. Eugene didn't know how many guards surrounded them from all sides but he could assume that there were almost hundreds of them. The couple didn't make a move forward but they remained frozen in their place holding each other tightly. Both of them knew the world around them would collapse soon but still they wanted to protect each other. Still both of them knew it was useless. Eugene placed his lips near her ear & whispered 'It'll be alright soon…..'

Before he could finish his words the order of the captain could be heard 'Seize the prisoner.' As soon as the words escaped from his lips Eugene could feel many pairs of arms on his shoulder pulling him away from his beloved. But Rapunzel's embraced tightened around him but they were too strong. 'No, not him..Not him…' Rapunzel's shrill cry echoed across the stone walls as he was pulled away from her embrace. 'Please don't take him…' her fingers were still clinging to his. Eugene tried to fight against the force that was separating him from the princess. All he wanted to run near her & snatch her away from these. 'Blondie….' His voice echoed across the dark dungeon. But the force was too strong. He was pulled away from her.

'No' Rapunzel's green eyes widened with fear as Eugene was pulled away from her. Her small feet were ready to rush near him & fight the guards when she saw him thrown on the cold stone floor. But a pair of strong arms gathered her. 'Eltor.' Her widened when she looked at her captor. 'Let him suffer for his crime, princess.' Eltor's thin lips twisted into a cruel smile 'Punish the prisoner for his crime.' He ordered the guards.

'You tried to use the princess again, Rider!' the maniacal laughter of one of the guards filled the prison. Eugene felt him shoved on the floor roughly & his hands were tied behind him so that he couldn't offer any resistance. 'You must suffer for your crime of damaging the royal dignity.' Suddenly booted feet met his chest. He cringed at the heavy blow on his chest. But he gritted his teeth to keep his mouth shut.

'Rapunzel was about scream with fear when she found Eugene groaning silently on the floor & crawled in a fetal position to save him from the blow. 'Stop that.' she struggled against Eltor's grip. She turned her face to meet his dark cruel eyes 'I'm the guilty. Please let him go.' Her sad emerald eyes welled up with tears. Every blow & every kick on Eugene's body made her suffer more than ever. Her body was shaking like a fallen leaf. At last she fell on her knees before Eltor. 'Please leave him.' Her voice was full of plea. Eltor watched the sad eyes of the girl kneeling before him. He slowly helped her to stand. His dark eyes were smiling with a silent pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her & placed his lips near her ears 'You're still so naïve, princess. This man is guilty. Let him suffer.' Rapunzel cringed when another blow hit Eugene.

'A prize for seducing the princess.' Another guard twisted his arm painfully behind him. Eugene winced in pain but he didn't make any sound not to afraid Rapunzel. He needed to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want her to suffer for him anymore. 'Too bad.' He felt almost fainted when another booted foot pressed over his stomach. He tried to take a deep breath but it was too hard. The world was spinning around him. Silence was engulfing him. At last the pain ended into the endless silence.

'No,' another painful cry escaped from Rapunzel's lips when she saw Eugene going limp. Her suffering heart couldn't take any more. The world began spinning around her. At last her unconscious body collapsed on the floor.

'Stop.' The captain couldn't take anymore when he watched the princess losing her consciousness. Somehow that young girl reminded him of his lost sister who fell in love with a criminal. When he was hanged then she committed suicide. Still the captain thought that he was the guilty for her death.

'Have you forgotten the rules?' the captain glared at his subordinates 'You shouldn't torture any prisoner like that.' The guards stopped & exchanged surprised looks.' Captain' Eltor moved forward 'He's a criminal. You shouldn't take his side.' Eltor continued picking up Rapunzel's unconscious body from the floor.

'I'm not taking his side.' The captain replied in a cold voice 'I just can't kill my prisoner who is already going to die.' Eltor couldn't find any words to answer his question. He glared at him & murmured 'When I'd be in power, I'll fire you.' The captain said nothing but smiled. Eltor gave him one more glare & carried Rapunzel's body out of the dungeon.

()()()

'We're thinking about pardoning some prisoners on the day of the wedding.' King Rupert announced to the council. 'It's a very good way to show the subjects how kind you are, sir.' One of the councilmen supported the king. The queen smiled at her husband. 'But have you thought about anyone in this list?' another councilman gave the king a questioning look. King Rupert gave a worried look at is wife. He knew what she wanted. 'How about Flynn Rider?' he at last echoed her thoughts. Queen Anne gave another bright smile to her husband which made the king happy. At last the ice began to melt. Queen Rubina's heart leapt with joy. She gave a grateful smile to her friend.

Lord Denvan looked around him. Suddenly he felt very helpless in the absence of Prince Eltor. Anything wasn't going according to the plan. But he had to do something. 'But Sire' he stood up 'That thief is charged for more than one crime. Isn't he dangerous?' King Rupert shot him an unsatisfied look 'But we can count the matter about his rescuing the princess.' 'Yes, we can.' The rest of the council agreed with him. Lord Denvan was never so helpless before. Everything was going against him. All he could wish for a miracle now.

Suddenly a metallic click at the door startled the council. Everyone turned to see the guard who busted into the room. He was panting. 'Sire,' he took a deep breath 'Rider tried to break the prison again. He tried to kidnap the princess again. But luckily Prince Eltor caught him. He carried the princess to her room safely.' 'What?' that news made the king jump from his seat 'It's insane.' 'No, it can't be true.' Queen Anne was muttering to herself. Rubina gave her a frightened look.

'Sir we can't punish him before he does something worse.' Lord Denvan was waiting for this moment. 'We should execute him as soon as possible.' He looked around his fellow councilmen who were muttering among themselves. 'Yes, we agree with him sire.' A council man spoke 'We can't pardon him after this.' The king looked around him. He had nothing to do after this. He looked at his wife & murmured 'I'm sorry, Anne.' Then he looked at the council & announced 'Rider will e executed tomorrow morning.'

Then he sank in his seat. 'No!' Anne gasped softly. The council startled with a loud thud. Queen Rubina was lying unconscious on the floor.

()()()

The great clock had stricken twice. It was about two o' clock in morning. The chilly night air blew through the small window above his head & Eugene shivered a little. The coldness of the stone floor of his cell was pricking his body painfully. He wrapped his arms around his knees & curled up in a small ball to warm him. His mouth still tasted bitter & his head was still heavy. Every part of his body was extremely sore. He tried to take a deep breath to ease the pain but it made his chest hurt more. He let the air escape from his lungs slowly & cautiously.

But the pain in his heart was more than his physical pain. A young innocent girl was suffering for him, throwing herself in danger. Her painful cry was still echoing in his brain. All he wanted to rush near her & kiss her pains away. He took another deep breath but it made his chest hurt more than ever. 'Agh!' a cry of pain escaped from his lips. But the next moment his head snapped up by a familiar voice 'Rider?'

It was the captain. But he wasn't expecting the sympathetic tone in his voice. 'You'll be executed tomorrow morning at eight o' clock.' He said. 'Oh!' Eugene fell silent. He knew that. He pulled up his sore body to lean against the wall. But he didn't know whether he was happy or sad with this news. Probably his emotions became blunt.

'Do you have any last wish?' the captain asked again. 'Last wish!' a wry smile crossed Eugene's face. Yes, he had one. He wanted to snatch Rapunzel away from all these cruelty of the world. But it was impossible.

'What's the matter, Rider?' the captain was annoyed with his silence 'Too hard to find one!'

Eugene thought for another moment but then a sad smile crossed his face. Sure he had another wish but it was very ironic. 'I want to write a letter to the princess.' He smiled sadly 'But you know it's impossible for me.'

The captain watched the young man before him for a while. Sure, he was a criminal but somewhere he had a tender mind behind that criminal face. He could feel that. This man was too young to die. He reminded him of his own youth when his life was full of colors & sunshine but of course love. Probably the love this criminal had found had changed him a lot. Some how he couldn't find the old witty Rider in this sad young man. A sigh escaped from his mouth. 'I'll write the letter for you.' The captain spoke at last.

()()()

It took about an hour to write the letter. 'Now how you'll send this to her?' the captain raised his eyebrows. Then a small squeak heard from a corner. A little green chameleon came into view. 'He'll take this to her.' Eugene smiled. Pascal nodded & took the letter in his mouth & disappeared from the sigh leaving a surprised captain behind.

Then the time passed quietly. Eugene leaned against the prison wall thinking about the golden days of his past. All he wanted to see Rapunzel's young innocent face for once. But everything was dark around him.

He didn't know how the time flew. The great clock stoked seven o' clock of morning. He had only an hour left in the world. He took a deep breath in the fresh morning air, felt the warmth of the morning sin through the small window.

He could hear the footsteps of the guards coming towards his cell. He knew what was waiting for him next.

The hangman's noose!


	20. Chapter 20

The bright morning light flooded the room through the large window. Her eyelids flickered a little. The princess squinted at the light as it began pricking her eyes painfully. She opened her big emerald eyes to see the golden morning light which flooded her large room. A familiar face came into her view. The face was full of anxiety & worry. The face lit up with a bright smile as she opened her eyes. 'Rapunzel!' a familiar voice whispered. The princess tried to think. The memories began to flood her brain… all the painful memories. That fateful night… the dungeon… the guards….the silent moans of her beloved…. Her eyes widened with fear. She quickly sat up on the bed. She turned her head to take her surroundings. She wasn't in the dungeon anymore. She was back in her room with her mother sitting beside her bed. But what about Eugene? Her mind filled with an unspoken fright.

'Mother!' Rapunzel gave her mother a frightened look 'Where's Eugene?' Queen Anne's lips trembled a little to form a whisper. Right then she looked into her daughter's eyes. There was a mad look in them. Her look made her to feel frightened inside. Suddenly she began to feel very afraid to meet her own daughter's eyes. Her words died in her throat. She moved her eyes away from her. How could she tell her that? That young girl never deserved to suffer like this after eighteen years of captivity.

But the uncomfortable silence of the queen added another burden to Rapunzel's worries. The dark thoughts began to clutch her mind. 'Mother!' she placed her arms on Queen Anne's shoulders 'Tell me, please. Tell me the truth.' Her arms were shaking her shoulder violently. Tears began streaming dawn along her cheek. But the queen remained silent as before. Slowly she raised her face. Rapunzel could see the stain of dried tears on her cheeks. Her eyes widened with fear. Her heart began to fear for the worst.

'Mother!' a scream escaped from her lips. The young girl rushed near the window from where she could take a glance of the public square. People began to gather around something in the square in this early morning. She narrowed her eyes to take a clear look of the thing of their attention.

She focused her eyes to see the thing & the next moment her whole body began to tremble like a fallen leaf. 'Eugene! No!' a scream ripped from her throat. She had just caught a glance of the gallows with the hangman's noose in the middle of the square.

The next moment her small feet began to carry her out of the room. 'Rapunzel, wait.' Queen Anne called her from behind. But Rapunzel was not going to hear anyone.

()()()

Gale was watching his mistress with his little red eyes. The long brown locks of the mute Queen Rubina were sprawled over her back. She was standing by the window. Her eyes were dry now. She cried all night. Now she was tired of crying. It was almost seven o' clock in morning. She had not much time left. She could see the gallows in the public square waiting for the prisoner. That thought made her sick in the stomach. But she had not much time to lose. She couldn't lose the game that she was playing carefully for last eighteen years. Her hazel eyes met the red eyes of the golden eagle. He could read the eyes of his mistress. He knew what to do.

The silent queen gave the hawk a silent smile. Gale nodded & flew out of the window.

Rubina walked away from the window & sank into her bed. She buried her face in the pillow. It was her last chance.

()()()

He was sitting at a corner of the dark, dump prison cell waiting for his last moment to come. He was sitting like a lifeless statue, even didn't make a move when the prison door opened with a metallic click. Some heavy booted footsteps entered into the cell. 'Rider!' a familiar voice called him. The prisoner moved a little with the sound of his name. He tried to sit up but his physical condition didn't allow him much. Eugene felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders to help him to sit up. 'It's time to go, Rider!' he could hear the captain's low voice. But the tone of sympathy in his voice surprised him. 'I'm sorry.' The captain whispered again 'But I'm bound to the law.' Eugene felt his arms pressing his shoulders tightly as if he wanted to assure him. 'We'll take care of the princess.' The captain spoke again. Eugene gave him a positive nod. He pressed the captain's hand gently. 'Thank you.' He whispered 'And I'm sorry for fooling you around for last ten years.' He tried to smile. Probably he couldn't see the real man inside the iron armor with his Flynn Rider eyes. But being Eugene he could see the man beneath the mask of dutiful captain. 'Probably we're wrong about each other.' The captain smiled back too. His dark eyes were watching this young man in the whole new light in this sunny morning. Somehow he could feel that this man was hundred times better suitor than that arrogant Prince Eltor. He could feel that. But he couldn't do anything now. It was too late & his hands were tied.

It was the time of realization for both of them but they had not much time to waste. The great clock had already stroked eight. Two guards came forward to take the prisoner. They tied Eugene's arms behind him & supported him from the both sides to help him to stand. Slowly they took him out of the dungeon. When they stepped outside the fresh morning air blew on Eugene's face. He closed his eyes & inhaled deeply. He could feel the warmth of the morning sun on his skin. How much he missed these all the time. But now he would going to miss these forever.

Every step to the gallows was too painful that made him to feel fainted. But nothing could hurt him anymore. The pain inside his heart was worse than his physical pain. Each & every cry of the girl he was leaving behind was ripping his heart into pieces. All he wanted to rush near her & snatch her away from this cruel world hide her in a secluded place where nothing could touch her anymore. But it was too late. Too late for everything.

The crowd cheered when the prisoner entered into the square. Eugene was really grateful that he couldn't see the sick pleasure of the audience about his execution. The announcer announced about the entrance of King Rupert accompanied by the future ruler of Corona Prince Eltor. He could hear the judge saying something about the time of the execution. Slowly he climbed the stairs & stood before the noose. Death had chased him for so many times & at last he got him. Eugene took a deep breath for the last time. The hangman tied the noose around his neck. Eugene tried to imagine the beautiful face of his beloved & her amazing green eyes. A smile crossed his face.

'Rider!' a familiar voice called him from the crowd. Before he could recognize the voice, the platform slipped beneath his feet.

()()()

Rapunzel was running along the great corridors. She could hear the great clock striking eight. But there was too much path to cross. She had not much time in her hand. Still she was running against the time.

'Princess, stop.' Suddenly a voice called her from behind. But she wasn't hear anything now. She had to save him. 'Princess….princess…' more & more voices began calling her from all the sides. Rapunzel looked around her to find herself surrounded by the guards from all the sides.

'You're not allowed to go anywhere.' One of the guards stepped forward & bowed. Rapunzel frowned at his comment. She pulled her small frame on her feet & faced the guard straightly with a determined face 'You're talking with your princess.' Her voice was cold as ice 'let me go.' She was searching for a small nick so that she could slip out of this mess but there was none. The guards were surrounded her from all the sides. 'We're sorry princess.' The guards closed the circle around her. There was no way to escape. 'You must let me go.' Rapunzel threw a mad look at them & pushed one of the guards so hardly that he fell on the floor. 'Princess…' the guards were rushing behind her. But she was running faster than the wind.

But then she stopped by a sudden cheer from outside. The dark thoughts of her mind began to consume her again. Her pace slowed down. Her body began trembling with an unknown fear. 'Am I too late?' she asked to herself. Right then something caught her eyes as she looked out of the window. It was Eugene who was standing on the stage with the noose tied around his neck. 'Eugene, no..' before the words could escape from her lips, she saw him disappear beneath the stage.

Her whole body began shaking like a fallen leaf. A strange nausea gripped her. 'Princess.. princess..' the guards had almost followed her to this remote part of the castle. But she continued to run until her feet refused to carry her anymore. She collapsed on the ground. Her small body was still shaking. Her legs were too tired to bear the burden of her grief. She cried. She continued to cry until her tears formed a small pool around her.

Then something soft & warm poked her neck. She raised her face to find the sad eyes of the white horse. 'Mamimus!' she whispered & buried her face in his silvery mane. The horse was missing his old ally too. After some silent moments the grieving princess pulled her lean body on the back of the horse. She needed to escape from all of these. She would die if she had to live here another moment. 'Maximus!' she patted his neck gently 'Take me far away from here.'

()()()

The sky was covered with thick black cloud. The cold wind began to blow. The princess was riding the horse for about two hours. But it was almost dark around her. Soon it would begin to rain.

Maximus stopped near the familiar pub. Rapunzel climbed down from his back. The pub was strangely silent. She pushed the door open. It was deserted. But she needed a shelter for this night. She gently patted Maximus's back & whispered 'Leave me here & go back to the castle.' Maximus gave her a sad look. He wasn't willing to leave the princess. Rapunzel smiled sadly 'You've to go back. Look after father & mother for me.' The horse understood & slowly he headed back to the castle.

Rapunzel watched him go. A sigh escaped from her mouth. She lit a candle & walked at a corner. She needed a place to hide from the world & also from herself. She settled herself in the darkest corner & curled up in a ball. All she wanted to cry now but her eyes were strangely dry.

Suddenly something soft poked her cheek gently. She turned her head to find Pascal sitting on her shoulder with a paper in his mouth. She had almost forgotten about her chameleon. She took the paper from him & gently unfolded it.

_Dearest Blondie or Rapunzel or my precious princess,_

_I don't know what I should call you. Probably I'm not in this world anymore- living under the same sky or breathing in the same air when you're reading this. I can't tell how much I want to see your lovely face, feel your skin under my fingertips or listen to your heartbeat now. But it's not possible anymore. There's a door standing between us & I can't unlock it anymore._

_I've many things to tell you. Please never blame yourself for anything. I'd rather die tomorrow than living hundreds of years without knowing you. You've changed my life. You've showed me the light, the real world. How can I repay you for that?_

The letter was long, too long. But she couldn't read that anymore. Her eyes were blurred with tears. She hid her face between her knees & began to sob again.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Her head snapped up as the door opened & two of the pub thugs stormed inside. She didn't move a little. Their faces were pale as dead & the lager thug; Vladimir was carrying a still human form in his arms like a baby.

Rapunzel knew who that that man was from his messy brown head & his blue vest. It was Eugene. He was still, strangely still. There was no sign of life in his limp form.

Right then her eyes fell again on the paper which she was holding in her hand. Suddenly her whole body began to tremble like a fallen leaf in the wild wind. But it was not from the sight of the lifeless body of her beloved but from the words of the letter he had written to her.

_The captain is asking me about my last wish. Do you want to know what it is? I know it may sound ridiculous but I need to tell you._

_I want to kneel before you under the lantern, take your hands in mine & want to ask you 'Rapunzel, will you marry me?'_


	21. Chapter 21

The royal family was sitting in the council room surrounded by the eleven councilmen. All of them were called here in an emergency meeting but now all of them were sitting like statues in their seats. An uncomfortable silence wrapped them all.

It had been almost four hours since the execution of the thief in the morning. And almost four hours had passed since the princess was missing from the castle. King Rupert was sitting in his throne burying his face between his hands. Only the faint sob of Queen Anne could be heard. The redness under her puffy eyes was telling that how much that poor woman was suffering inside. But the visiting Queen Rubina was indifferent about this whole matter. None of the lines of her face was distorted. She was still keeping her usual silent queenly grace before the council. No one could tell what was happening inside the silent queen.

But this uncomfortable silence was really annoying the visiting prince Eltor. He had already completed his fourth round of studying the faces of the people around him. Now he had almost memorized the gestures of the sobbing queen, grieving king, his stone faced aunt and the puzzled councilmen. But now he was at the edge of his patience. 'They all have come here to moan for a thief.' He muttered under his breath. 'It's disgusting!' but still he couldn't explain the events that took place in this morning.

The sun was shining bright in this morning & everything was perfect. People gathered in the public square to see the end of the wanted criminal who robbed them blind for last ten years. The prisoner was taken to the gallows & as usual the hangman tied the noose around the prisoner's neck. A moment later he pulled the leaver & the platform slipped under the prisoner's feet. The crowd cheered with excitement as he disappeared under the stage.

Eltor had never been so thrilled before. 'Now the thief is punished for his sin.' A smile of satisfaction crossed his face. He eyed at the king who was standing beside him, silent like a mountain. But still he could read the lines of sadness in the aged man's face. 'Poor old man.' He tried to hide his grin. He was about to turn his heels to go inside but the old kind remained in his place like a statue. He looked into the eyes of the old man. A few drops of tears were shining on his brown eyes. 'Sir!' the prince placed a hand over the shoulder of his future father in law 'We must go now.' The king tilted his head to meet his future son in law's eyes. 'Yes!' he rose from his seat. But his voice was husky.

None of them noticed the small ciaos forming in the square below. The prisoner was struggling hard to breathe as the noose was pressing his throat tightly but his arms were tied behind him. His whole body was jerking violently and the sick cheer could be heard from the crowd. The hangman was waiting for the right moment to ensure the death. Right then a sword flew from the crowd straight to the noose. The morning sunlight reflected upon its silvery body as it sliced the rope into half leaving the prisoner gasping on the ground. The crowd cheered with excitement.

In a blink of an eye two large men rushed near the prisoner & one of them picked him up from the ground while other men began forming a circle around him. They were armed with swords as well as frying pans which they raised above their heads & yelled 'If anyone tries to come near us, we'll cut you in pieces.'

The crowd began running for their lives while the guards were trying to catch the invaders. But they seemed running faster than the wind. Within a minute they vanished from the town square with the prisoner's body.

'I can't believe this can happen!' King Rupert was wearing a deep frown on his face while the joined him. 'They look like his old alleys. 'The captain said. 'Yes,' King Rupert agreed 'but I wonder who informed them?

Prince Eltor was wondering the same thing too 'Who informed them?'

Just then the worst news came like another flame to the fire. A guard came running from the castle, panting 'Sir, the princess is gone.'

King Rupert couldn't see the face of his fair Queen Anne because she was hiding her face behind her handkerchief. But from the sight of her slightly trembling figure Rupert could say that she was crying. She was crying since this morning. All he wanted to do now, to take her in his arms & kiss her tears away. But the ice between them hadn't melted yet. He could neither see her face nor her expressions. But he knew that she hated him. Yes, he was worth for this.

But inside his heart he also loved his daughter more than his life. He also liked that brave, remarkable young man. He always wanted her to be happy. But the law was blind & he was bound to that. He had to bury the father inside him under the mask of a dutiful king. But no one knew how much he hated to do that. Now he was worth to this punishment. But his wife didn't.

The painful silence wrapped the council room again. Everyone was waiting for one man with one news.

At last the silence was broken by a metallic click at the door. A middle aged man in iron armor walked inside. His body was covered with numerous cuts & bruises. The bright red blood had stained his white shirt. 'Captain!' King Rupert automatically rose from his seat at the sight of his battered captain 'What happened?'

The captain was shivering inside. He had practiced those words in his mind all along his way. But still he wasn't brave enough to speak that. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath. 'Captain, tell the truth.' His eyes flew open with the voice of the queen 'What's wrong?'

'We lost them.' at last the captain managed to speak 'Those men were too much dangerous than I thought. They knocked our men with frying pan. And then an eagle attacked us….'

Before he could finish his words Eltor stopped him 'How on earth you became a captain? You can't fight a few men to retrieve a body of a dead thief.'

'I tried sir.' The captain tried to avoid Eltor's cold dark eyes 'But…..'

'But we can't be sure about Rider's death if we can't find his body.' Now Lord Denvan joined the conversation 'We must hang the body in the public place to show the people about the punishment of the crimes.'

'I agree with you, Lord.' Eltor nodded turning his head towards the captain 'I think you should resign from your post if you can't retrieve Rider's body. As the future ruler of Corona I've power to fire you.'

The heated conversation between the captain & her future son in law was making the queen sick in stomach. But as the time passed she was at the edge of her tolerance. 'Enough!' the sudden bellow from the queen made both the captain & the prince to fell silent. 'Shouldn't we concentrate about finding the princess instead of debating over a dead thief?' her usual gentle eyes were now burning with anger & sadness. She turned her head towards Prince Eltor 'Prince Eltor, how can you imagine to be the future king of Corona when my daughter is missing? Aren't you crossing your limit?'

Eltor didn't dare to meet the queen's eyes. He lowered his head searching for answer. Now he hated that woman. But he needed to keep his mouth shut.

'Please Anne,' King Rupert gently pressed Anne's shoulder with an attempt to calm her down 'Please, this is a council meeting. Please calm down.' Anne turned her eyes at her husband and there was nothing but pure hate for him in her eyes. 'Why should I clam down!' her slender body was trembling with uncontrolled emotion 'My daughter is missing & you've hanged her savior. 'She quickly rose from her seat 'I hate you Rupert. I hate the law which destroys people's lives.' The next moment she rushed out from the council room.

A sigh ripped King Rupert's throat as he watched his wife going. How could he tell her that he was broken inside just like her? But he was helpless. He took a deep breath to pull himself together & looked at his council men 'We must find the princess as soon as possible.' Then he looked at the captain who seemed tired with all of these 'You may rest for a while.' Then he turned his gaze towards Prince Eltor 'You'll lean an army of guards to find the princess.'

"I'll sir.' Eltor rose from his seat & bowed. That old man just spoke the words from his heart. But at first he needed to be sure about Rider's death. If he remained alive, then the crown of Naldora would not remain on his head for long time.

()()()

'Is he dead?' Big nose asked Vladimir as he settled down Eugene's body on the nearest counter. Vladimir gazed at his former alley for a while. The always animated youth was lying strangely still as a stone. The other thugs began to join them in the pub. Their bodies were still covered with sweat & some of them were still holding their swords or frying pan. Their breaths were heavy from the frantic rescue attempt. But they were strangely silent instead of celebrating their victory. 'I don't know.' Vladimir sighed as he tried to fell Eugene's pulse 'But I can't find the pulse. He isn't breathing either.' A silence wrapped the other thugs. Queen Rubina sent her eagle Gale with a message to rescue Rider but what would they answer to her now.

Just then another thug Killer stepped forward from the crowd. 'But we can't give up hope.' He pressed Vladimir's shoulders 'Let me try.' A ray of hope danced in his eyes. Killer had worked as the apprentice of the royal physician in his early age. Sure he knew some trick.

For next half an hour the thugs watched their companion with anxious yet hopeful eyes as he tried to restart Eugene's heart & to bring the air back into his lungs. Beads of sweats began forming on his forehead & his expression was turning grimmer & grimmer. At last the surprised thugs found a stray tear shining at the corner of the stone hearted man.

'I think we're a bit late.' He whispered with a voice heavy like dark cloud. No one uttered anymore words. Slowly they began forming a circle around their former companion. The eyes of these stone hearted men were blurred with tear. This young man was too young to die & he died in a wrong way. The world hated him. But still he deserved a few drops of tears from his friends.

But the silence was broken with soft footsteps. The thugs turned to find a young woman appearing from the darkest corner of the pub. Her face was covered with a thick veil of sorrow. She was about to fall when she noticed the man lying unmoving in the centre of the crowd.

'Princess!' Big nose rushed near her to support the grieving young girl.

()()()

Rapunzel didn't know when she had walked into the light from her dark secluded shelter. She didn't know when she was taken near the still body of her beloved. She had no idea when she fell on her knees beside him. But now she was sitting beside him, her beloved & savior lying still as a stone, silent as a mountain. After a long time she had seen him not in the dark shadows of the prison but in the freedom of the outside world. But nothing could bother him anymore.

He looked extremely peaceful as if he was sleeping. His breathtaking smile was still lingering to his lips as if he was dreaming. The front of his shirt was open due to the resuscitation attempt of Killer revealing his tragically beautiful body which she had never seen before.

The princess sat there enchanted by his unworldly handsomeness, unable to resist the urge of touching him. The world around her disappeared, even the people around them leaving only two of them alone.

Her shaky fingers at last met Eugene's handsome face, tracing the lines of his perfect nose, inviting lips & outlined his strong jaw line. He felt strangely alive & warm under her fingertips. Her fingers traveled down to his neck where the hangman's noose had left a blue bruise on his fair skin. Her body shivered with the thought of his pain when that noose was tied around his neck. Her exploring fingers reached his collarbones which met his wide shoulder bled like the wings of an eagle. She had never seen his enchanting beauty before & now she wanted to explore him for the last time.

Her curious finger traveled over his bare chest & then reached the pale scar in his side which Gothel gave him on that fateful day in the tower. But the magic of her tear brought him back to her. But the magic had left her forever & nothing could bring him back to her.

Her trembling fingers reached the tattoo o a tiny eagle above his navel. It was soaring it's head high with pride. Rapunzel could see the refection of Eugene's cocky nature in the proud eyes of the eagle. But she had never known about that tattoo on his body. But this art on his skin made him more irresistible.

But she had never imagined seeing him like that. She wanted him to guide her to his deepest secret in her wildest dreams. But when the chance came to her, he was far away from her reach.

She had many things to ask him, many questions to be answered. But it was late, too late for everything. But she had to answer his last question before he was taken from her forever. She lowered her head to place her lips near his ears & whispered 'Do you want to know the answer of your question, Eugene? It seems ridiculous but I need to tell you now. My answer is yes. Yes, Eugene Fitzherbert I'll marry you.'

She had dreamt for this moment for many nights. She imagined the smile would light his face & the silvery starlight dancing on his brown orbs. But the dream was gone. She woke up in the cruel reality.

Her lips gently met his lips for the last time. His body hadn't cooled dawn yet. Still he felt so alive & warm in her lips as he was always.

She placed her right hand flat on his chest where his strong heart used to beat once. She settled her head over his heart with a faint hope to hear his fluttering heartbeat again. Still she was hoping for a miracle.

All she wanted to cry her heart out. But her eyes were dry, strangely dry as a desert.


	22. Chapter 22

The grieving princess didn't know how long she laid her head on the heart of her beloved. A part of her wishful heart was telling her some miracle would happen but another part was saying that she had lost him forever. Still she wished to hear the familiar sound of his heartbeat but everything was silent, strangely silent. His heart stopped beating forever. Her tears were dry & she couldn't cry anymore. All she could do moaning inside her heart.

But no one noticed the golden eagle; Gale flew inside with a small bottle between his beaks. He gently settled himself on Rapunzel's shoulder.

The brown haired princess came back to reality with a soft nag on her neck. She slowly raised her tearful eyes to find the eagle sitting on her shoulder. 'What's the matter Gale?' her voice was still husky. Gale gently dropped the bottle on her palm. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sight of the golden liquid inside the bottle. It was sparkling like the sunlight in the faint candle light. She wondered what it was for and the inscriptions on the bottle caught her eyes.

'It's the remaining extract from the healing flower that I saved when Queen Anne was ill with the princess. But it's power is waning. I don't know how long it will work or even it will work now. But I hope it will. I'm sending to you in Queen Rubina's request. Use it well princess.

Lady Emlyn.'

Rapunzel had no idea who lady Emlyn was or she was still unsure if it would work. Even she had no idea how Queen Rubina knew about her location. But now she was desperate. She was ready to do anything to bring him back to life. She ignored the curious eyes of the pub thugs around her. But she knew they were hoping for the miracle too. Carefully she poured the liquid in between Eugene's lips & began to whisper- 'Flower gleam & glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse & bring back which was once mine….'

All she hoped for a warm golden light appear from Eugene's body or a bright golden flower would bloom from his body. But nothing happened. She sang again but Eugene remained unmoving like before. She could see the fading joys in the pub thug's eyes. And her heart was breaking too.

Tears began streaming down along her cheeks. She collapsed again on his chest. There was nothing called miracle in this world. It was only an illusion.

She had no idea how long she stayed like that resting her head over his chest. But her eyes flew open with a sound. It was very faint, almost unheard but it felt like a heartbeat. She placed her careful ear over his heart again. She looked at his face. His warm breath trickled her skin. There was no mistake about that. Maybe the power of the healing flower hadn't gone at all. She slowly raised her face & whispered 'He's alive.' The golden candlelight was dancing upon her green eyes.

'Princess, what are you saying?' Vladimir the largest thug stepped forward. 'Yes' Rapunzel looked into his eyes. Vladimir could see the dancing joy in her emerald orbs. One by one the curious thugs stepped forward to form a circle around their revived friend. They could see his chest rising & falling again. A wave of joy washed over them. They were now ready to welcome their friend again in this world.

Rapunzel slowly sat beside her beloved & gently took his hand in hers. She lowered her head near his face so that her lips were almost touching his skin. She placed her lips near his ear & whispered 'Eugene!'

And his eyelids fluttered.

()()()

He could see a man with deep brown eyes and mahogany hair. There was something that was glittering above his head. Eugene squinted his eyes to have a clear look- a crown with an engraving of an eagle. The man walked forward from the shadows & Eugene could see his face clearly. He was so familiar. 'Father!' Eugene whispered. The man's face lit up with an affectionate smile. He gently took his hand & whispered 'You shouldn't be here, Eugene. You must go.' 'Eugene! Eugene!' someone was calling him from very far away. He knew that voice. And the darkness consumed him again.

He forgot everything- the terrible memories, the pain, the cry. This silence was created for him to rest. He had forgotten everything but he had not forgotten her. She was like an oasis in his deserted life.

'Eugene!' the voice called him again & a soft hand touched his face. He knew it was a dream. Still he wanted to hold her again. He tightened his fingers around the soft hand tracing his face. He could feel a pair of soft lips caressing his cheek. His arms encircled around her subconsciously. He knew that it was not a dream. He was there, in this world, alive. He opened his eyes slowly. The bright light dazzled his eyes. Why so much light? He tried to adjust himself. After living in the darkness for a while that light was really painful for him. He tried to focus again & his vision cleared. A childish anxious face with big green eyes came into his view. Wait! The face, the light was flooding his eyes painfully. He blinked, again & again but the darkness didn't engulf him again. The familiar darkness was gone & he could see the light again. 'Rapunzel!' he whispered 'I see you.' And he could see the golden candlelight dancing in her emerald orbs. "I see you.' She whispered through her tears.

'Eugene!' she collapsed in his arms. 'Don't leave me again.' Eugene slowly settled himself up in the sitting position. All the pain was gone. A strange cheering sound surrounded him. He recognized the voices- the pub thugs. But now he didn't care anything. Rapunzel was hiding her face in his wide chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Her tears were soaking his skin. She was still too afraid to loose him again. He buried his face in the softness of her bosom, inhaled her flowery fragrance. Oh, how much he missed that. But how he came back? The question was killing him. Still he never wanted to interrupt this moment.

It was Rapunzel who spoke first 'The extract of the healing flower brought you back to me.' Her voice was still husky 'Lady Emlyn sent it in Queen Rubina's request.'

Eugene's eyes widened. Who was that Lady Emlyn? And why that Queen Rubina was thinking about him so much. But his thoughts were interrupted with Rapunzel's muffled voice 'But I'm happy that you're back to me again.' Eugene smile kissing her hair gently. 'I'll never leave you again I promise.' Then he looked at the thugs who were watching this happy couple with teary eyes 'Thank you for everything.'

'You don't need to thank us.' Hookhand tried to hide his tears 'We're glad that you're back again.' 'Yeah!' Killer snorted 'We thought you're dead.' Vladimir was watched the reunited couple with joyful heart. He smiled at his companions 'But we must leave them alone now. They need bit privacy.'

Rapunzel blushed at their comments but hook hand gave her small smiled & all the thugs left the room one by one.

At last they found themselves alone. They looked into each other's eyes. Tears began streaming down along their cheeks. They mingled together to create only flow. But they didn't wipe away. It was the tears of joy. They said nothing. Only a meaningful silence prevailed among them. Eugene closed his eyes & settled his fingers upon Rapunzel's face to explore her as he did when he was blind. And every time she filled his senses like the rain in the desert. His fingers traveled along her eyelids, button nose & at last they stopped on her trembling lips. Her face was wet with tears. She was cry.

Eugene's eyes flew open. He lowered his face near her & whispered 'Why you're crying, my darling?' Rapunzel tilted her face to meet his amber eyes, the penetrating look here. How much she missed that look. How could she tell how much she suffered all the times. She never interrupted this moment with the burden of her past sorrows.

'Are you thinking about the letter?' Eugene whispered. Rapunzel was surprised. Could he read her mind?'Yes' she whispered lowering her face. 'Then what's the answer of my question?' she could hear his crackle. She could feel the blood creeping up to her cheek turning her fair skin into deep crimson. 'I ….' She mumbled. 'What ?' Eugene cupped her chin & tilted her face to look into her eyes. She could see the burning intensity there. Oh, how much she missed that look? 'My answer is yes.' She let the words flow quickly. Her cheeks were now wearing the deep shade of crimson.

Eugene watched the small girl before him. This was the girl whom he saw shining in the starlight, who changed his life forever. And now she decided to be his forever. But he had nothing to give her. Then suddenly the golden ring in his ring finger caught his eyes. It was given to him in his forgotten childhood when he was engaged with an unknown baby girl. But that memory was of no value now. This ring deserved much more value than this. He took out the ring from his finger & slipped it into Rapunzel's fourth finger. 'I've nothing to give you.' He whispered 'It's the only thing I have since my forgotten childhood.

Rapunzel looked at the golden band which was embracing her finger right now. It was simple golden ring with the engravings of 'R+E' in the middle surrounded by a sun & an eagle. This ring was strangely similar to the engagement ring that Prince Eltor gave her. But why?

Her thoughts interrupted when Eugene pulled her in a warm passionate kiss. She forgot her worries in the intensity of the kiss. She got her beloved back into her life. Could she want more than that?

()()()

The passionate moment of the couple was interrupted by a loud cheer & whistling around them. The embarrassed couple broke the kiss to find them surrounded by the pub thugs.

'Congratulations Rider.' Hook hand walked forward to pat Eugene's shoulder. 'Thank you.' Eugene replied still slightly embraced. 'Congratulation, princess' soon Vladimir pulled Rapunzel away from her fiancée. Rapunzel smiled at him still blushing deeply. Eugene freed himself from Hook hand's grip to join the other thugs. 'Congratulations' almost ten of the thugs surrounded him & hugged him so tightly that made Eugene to feel that they would squeeze the air out of his lungs. But he was taking all this torture happily while watching Rapunzel with the corner of his eyes who also seemed flooded with the wishes. After all it was the biggest day of his life which he never imagined to come. Soon the room was filled with the loud cheer & the sound of opening the bottles of beers.

Soon the party was broken as Hook hand joined the crowd. He looked much worried. 'Rider' he walked through the crowd near Eugene 'I've something important to tell you.' Eugene could see the clear warning in his eyes. 'What?' he pulled himself out of the party & joined him at a corner. Rapunzel also noticed the worried men & walked forward to join her fiancée. 'What's wrong?' she turned her gaze to the worried men as she appeared beside Eugene. Hook hand took a look of the young couple & cleared his throat. Then he turned his gaze towards Eugene . 'You're a wanted criminal now, Rider who is sentenced to death.' He sounded serious 'You're supposed to be dead now.' 'I know.' Eugene nodded quietly. 'So you must leave Corona as soon as possible.' Eugene took a quick glance of his fiancée who suddenly turned ashy white. He knew her heart was trembling with the fear of losing him again. He could feel her fingers clutched his shirt tightly. 'But I what about Rapunzel?' he whispered. E knew he couldn't take a woman with him unless she was his wife. 'You know the way.' Hook hand took a glance of the princess. 'You must marry her. Then you'll have every right to take her anywhere as her husband. Even her parents can't stop you.'

Eugene turned his gaze at his fiancée. That girl had suffered much. Now he never wanted her to be thrown into another uncertain life again. 'Rapunzel, I can't marry you now.' He took her hands gently & bent his neck to meet her face.' I love you but you know why I can't marry you now.' He could feel her trembling breath brushing his skin. He could see her tears shining on her cheek. But when he met her eyes, he found something that stopped him. There was no fear in her green eyes but he could see the determination of a princess. She fixed her green orbs upon his brown ones & whispered 'I don't care what happens to us. But I want to marry you here, right now.' Her words flew from her lips like an order 'It's not a request but it's an order from the princess of Corona.'

The golden hawk watched the couple for a while& then he flew away through the window to give this wonderful news to his mistress.

()()()

Princess Eltor stopped at the sight of the familiar eagle flying above him. He halted his horse & squinted to take a clear look. Yes, it was Queen Rubina's pet, Gale. He seemed heading towards the capital from the forest. He turned his head to meet the eyes of one of his subordinates. 'Is there any human settlement in that direction in the forest?' he asked. 'Yes sir.' The guard nodded positively 'There's a pub called Snuggly Ducking. We caught Rider there few weeks ago before the return of the princess.' 'Hmmm..' Eltor tapped his chin with his index finger. Now all the pieces of the puzzle fitted into the piece. A moment later he took the rein of his horse again & ordered his men 'Let's go to Snuggly Duckling.'

()()()

The pub was decorated with wild flowers, cheap decorative pieces & much more. In a short time the thugs tried to make a wedding alter too. 'How does it look?' Attila asked the groom. The groom who was dressed in a dirty blue vest, off white shirt, & a torn brown pant sighed. 'What Rider?' Hook hand asked 'Look it's all we can do for you.' 'Alright.' Eugene raised his hands in defense & smiled 'It's great. But it's not fit for a wedding of a princess.' 'Who cares?' Killer stepped forward & literally dragged Eugene to the wedding alter where the priest was already waiting for the couple to be married. 'Stand here silently & just do what we say.' 'Alright.' Eugene sighed trying to arrange his hair. Sure he looked like anything but not handsome & he was really regretting for Rapunzel's decision. That girl was always in hurry. She could give him at least five more minutes to be prepared.

But right then the hall fell silent, even all the dissatisfaction from Eugene's mind was gone when he heard the familiar footstep advancing towards him. He closed his eyes to feel the sweet rhythm of the sound- it was light as air, soft as feather. He opened his eyes again so that he could have the clear view of his bride.

The bride was dressed in a dirty violet gown which was anything but not a proper wedding dress for a princess. A half transparent white cloth obscured her face & hair like a veil. Of course the veil was made of an abandoned curtain of the pub windows. Still she looked stunning & suddenly Eugene felt that his heart skipped a beat.

Rapunzel looked at the man who was waiting for her in the wedding alter. Sure nothing was proper for a princess. A shiver of joy ran through her spine when he took her hand. She took a deep breath. Sure he was no prince with money & kingdom but he was always a prince to her.

The couple stood together on the wedding alters, happy & eager to begin their new life.

Right then the pub door was busted open & few armored men on horse appeared inside. They were led by Prince Eltor. He took a glance of the place & the people inside that.

'Where's the princess?' his voice echoed across the room.

The terrified crowd looked at the wedding alter. But the couple was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

'Search the whole pub.' Prince Eltor ordered the guards. Some of the guards rushed to carry out his orders while others surrounded the pub thugs from all the sides. The anxious couple exchanged worried looks. Their hearts were still heavy with worries for the young couple running away from the laws for last few weeks. Hookhand narrowed his eyes to take a clear look of is surroundings but strangely there was no sign of either Rapunzel or Rider. His heart was pounding against his chest with the thought of their possible hideout. He looked at the faces o his companions & he found them thinking the same. But to their relief the guards returned empty handed. 'We've not found the princess or Rider's body.' One of them said, panting. 'You'll never find them.' Hookhand was ecstatic inside. But soon his pleasure was gone with the rough pressure on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to meet the dark eyes of Prince Eltor. The golden candlelight was dancing upon his dark iris adding another tone to his cruelty. 'Where's the body?' he said. Hookhand felt his gaze was pricing his soul. 'We..' he mumbled ' We've buried him in the old cemetery in the north.' The pressure on his shoulder was released. The prince turned his gaze towards another thug, Bruiser 'Then where's the princess?' 'She's at the graveyard beside Rider's grave.' Bruiser tried to sound as casual as possible.

Prince Eltor studied their faces for a while. Somehow he needed to depend on their information now. He frowned & tapped his chin for several times to take a decision. Then he turned to his men 'Well, half of you wait here, watching these men & wait until the princess returns.' Then he turned his look to the rest of the guards 'We're going to the old graveyard to find Rider's body. Agree?'

'Yes, sir.' The guards bowed. Then Prince Eltor left the pub with thirty men while leaving rest of the guards to watch over the thugs. And he found something interesting outside- two pairs of footprints over the soft soil behind the pub. He decided to follow them.

()()()

'Well' the head guard took a look of his surroundings. The decoration was quite unusual for a pub. It more looked like a wedding alter. He turned his gaze towards the thugs 'Who is getting married here?' a small old man with wings, Cupid stepped forward from the crowd. 'Me.' He smiled revealing his big teeth. 'You!' the head guard frowned 'But with whom?' another beautiful maiden, Maria, Big Nose's girlfriend walked near the guard. 'Me!' she giggled. And she was holding a frying pan in her hand. She raised that above her head & in a blink of an eye it meet the head guard's head. The rest of the terrified guards found their leader collapsing on the ground. But before they could release their swords, they found themselves surrounded by the pub thugs armed with frying pans & they met their heads in the next moment.

'Wow.., we won.' Vladimir exclaimed at his handiwork- the unconscious bunch of guards lying on the floor. 'Yeah, a big victory.' Big nose was kissing his girlfriend. Soon other pub thugs joined the celebration. But soon the party was broken with Hookhand's worried voice 'But where's Rider & the princess? They are not anywhere in the pub.'

The anxious pub thugs exchanged worried looks. But soon they were startled with Attila's scream 'Look!' Everybody followed his eyes to find the open window behind the wedding alter big enough for two people to get through it. 'They eloped!' Killer cheered walking near the window pointing at the footprints outside it. 'No, they're not safe yet.' Hookhand nodded pointing towards the hoof prints beside the human footprints 'They need help.'

()()()

'Were we're going exactly?' Rapunzel stopped for a while to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree to rest for a while. They were running for about an hour without any pause through the forest paths. The path was so uneven & dark, she wondered if anyone set foot here before them. When they were about to take their vows, Eugene's sharp ears picked up the galloping sounds & the heavy booted footsteps outside the door. The blindness had sharpened his other senses so much that he knew who they were from the sounds of their footsteps. 'Excuse me!' he said to the priest & took Rapunzel's hand & dragged her outside through the window in the blink of an eye. Now the shoes on her tiny feet were paining her too much from running through the uneven roads & she was really tired of this running.

'Blondie!' Suddenly Eugene noticed that his fiancée was not by his side. He stopped & his blood was frozen in his veins with an unknown fear. He looked frantically around him. His anxious eyes were searching for her. So, she got caught!. No! he couldn't think of that possibility.

Soon a wave of relief washed over him as he found her panting at a little distance. He rushed beside her. Her rosy lips were slightly parted for more air & her small breasts were rising & falling with her each breath rhythmically. The faint moonlight was reflecting over her creamy skin making her so inviting that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He walked closer to her. For a moment he forgot all the worries of the world when he found a single bead of sweat shining on her forehead. He moved closer. Her warm breath was trickling his skin. He slowly lowered his head to meet hers in a kiss. 'Too tired, my darling?' he whispered in her ears dreamily.

All her tiredness was gone with the single kiss. Rapunzel felt her blood rushing quicker in her veins. And she melted in the kiss. 'Not anymore.' She pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. She wasn't worried anymore. She could follow him anywhere, even to the end of the world. Her body absorbed his warmth like a sponge. She rested her head on his heart listening to his steady heartbeat. And it was making her dizzy like a lullaby.

'Rider!' the magical moment was broken with a bell like voice from behind. The frightened couple startled when an arrow hit the tree missing Rapunzel's head for an inch. Eugene looked behind to find some shadowy figures standing a few meters away from them & he knew them- the guards.

"Run!' he quickly took Rapunzel's hands & literally dragged her with him. Rapunzel threw away her shoes & followed him without any complaint. The arrows were coming towards them like rain but fortunately all of them missed for an inch or two.

Prince Eltor decided to follow the footprints of the fugitives. But they seemed running faster than the wind so that his horse couldn't catch them. 'Follow them!' he ordered his guards. But as soon as the words escaped from his lips the frying pans began to coming towards his army like rain, knocking most of his men on the ground. He looked back to see his attackers- the pub thugs. But he could never stop. He raised his shield above his head & pulled the rein of his horse harder. 'Faster!' he screamed.

'Yeah they're gone.' Hookhand yelled with joy standing among the mess of unconscious guards. 'Yeah' others joined him 'They're safe at last.'

But none of them noticed that Prince Eltor & the captain in charge weren't among the mess of the unconscious guards.

()()()

He had no idea how long he was running. But now he could realize that his energy was draining away from his body gradually. He was out of his breath. Even his feet which were very much accustomed with this situation were refusing to carry him anymore. He stopped for a while & opened his mouth to catch his breath. 'Blondie! I think it's our second attempt of eloping.' He panted without looking at his companion. 'But each time someone never forget to follow us.' He tried to relive the tension around them. But an unusual silence surrounded him. 'Blondie!' the former thief spun around to find his companion but there was no sign of her. His heart started pounding against his chest. An unknown fear began to consume his heart. She got caught! No it's impossible. He began to walk through the paths he left behind frantically searching for his beloved. 'Rapunzel!' he called for her.

'Help me Eugene!' suddenly he could hear a pleading cry from a distance. And he knew the voice. It was no one but Rapunzel. A wave of relief washed over him. He followed the voice & soon he found her struggling with her dress a few meters away. A thorn bush caught her skirt & she was struggling hard to get rid of that. But it was making the situation worse. 'I'm coming Blondie.' Eugene shouted to assure her. He could see her relaxing for a while. A warm smile crossed her lips. At last her knight in shining armor was coming to rescue her. But soon her smile faded as someone standing behind Eugene caught her view. 'No, Eugene! Don't come here.' She tried to warn Eugene who was coming to rescue her.

Eugene could see Rapunzel mouthing something but he couldn't pick up her words. 'What?' he tried to ask but soon his path blocked with a large shadow of a horse & two men standing before him. 'So we met again!' the man riding the horse spoke. Eugene could recognize the voice. He tilted his head to meet the man's face & at last he saw his rival for the first time. And he froze in his place.

He had seen him before. And in the faint moonlight he could see the same dark snake like eyes, thin curved lips with a cold smile, eagle nose & the long dark hair reaching his neck- his worst nightmare!

'How about dying?' Prince Eltor smiled at his rival.

Eugene wanted to run. But somehow his feet were rooted to the ground. A strange dizziness began to cover his consciousness. 'How about dying, cousin?' a voice began ringing in his ears. And many faces, so many dead bodies began to come into his view like a nightmare. 'Run Eugene!' a voice was saying. And little Eugene was running for his dear life leaving the dead bodies of his parents behind.

'No!' suddenly Eugene felt very weak at his knees & he collapsed on the ground. He was still trying to hide himself from his nightmare by covering his face behind his hands.

'Arrest this man.' Prince Eltor ordered his companion guard.

Rapunzel watched helplessly Prince Eltor ordering his companion guard to arrest Eugene. And she knew the consequence of that. Eugene was supposed to be dead now. And if he got caught then he would be hanged again. No she couldn't let them do this. She could never lose him again. She ripped her skirt off from her waist to free herself without worrying about herself dressed in a corset & half transparent knee long underwear. Her grip around her frying pan tightened. And she knew what to do. She narrowed her eyes to fix the aim & threw the frying pan a straight towards Eltor's head.

'Sir, what….' The companion guard was waiting for the order from his master. But there was no response from the other side. The guard spun around to find Prince Eltor lying on the ground, unconscious. 'What…' the puzzled guard was startled as a small shadow shaped like a woman fall over him. The terrified guard turned to find the princess standing behind him dressed in a corset & a half transparent knee long underwear with her frying pan raised above her head. 'Princess!' as soon as his terrified gaze met the princess, the frying pan met his head with a bang.

'Eugene!' Rapunzel rushed near her fallen knight who was still burying his face in between his palms. She forcefully pried away his hands from his face & gathered him in her arms. 'No, No..' Eugene's voice was still trembling & the princess encircled her arms around him in a tight embrace. She felt him hiding his face in the warmth of her bosom. But she never asked a question about anything. She settled her chin above his head & whispered 'I'm here Eugene!' and the remained like that for long moments. She had no idea what had frightened her brave knight. At last she felt him relaxing in her arms. Slowly he tilted his head & set his gorgeous brown eyes upon her. 'Take me away from this, Rapunzel.' He sounded like a scared child.

()()()

The first ray of the morning sun touched the eyes of the fugitive princess. She turned her head to find her beloved still sleeping peacefully. The golden rays of the morning sun had created a mysterious pattern on his beautiful face. And she couldn't take her eyes off from his face.

They kept running through the night to reach the southern border of Corona. Both of them knew that the must leave this kingdom as soon as possible. But none of them had eaten since the last morning. And both of them were very tired & exhausted. Their body refused to carry them anymore.

Then it began to rain. The runaway couple settled themselves under a tree to save themselves from the cold raindrops. They cuddled up into each others arms for warmth. Eugene was unusually quiet since the last confrontation with Eltor. Rapunzel tried to ask him what was disturbing him so much but Eugene skilfully silenced her with a passionate kiss. 'I don't do back stories, Blondie!' he smiled playfully.

Now the golden sun-rays had thrown an unworldly glow over the sleeping thief & the runaway princess was watching him. Rapunzel couldn't resist the urge to kiss his lips. Slowly & cautiously she touched his lips with hers.

And then she felt him kissing back, melting her as a piece of ice. His arms encircled around her making the kiss deeper & deeper. And at last both of them were out of their breath. They broke the kiss to breath for a while. 'I was not sleeping.' Eugene threw his fiancée a playful look which made her blush. 'And I know that you were watching me.' He chuckled again. 'I'm sorry.' Rapunzel grinned sheepishly. 'I don't mind.' Eugene smiled pulling her in another kiss. 'You naughty boy.' Rapunzel punched his chest playfully melting into the intensity of the kiss again. Now she was happy with him here, even under a tree. She didn't need a castle to be happy.

But Eugene's sharp ears didn't miss the galloping sound coming from a little distance. And it was growing louder & louder. It was coming near them. He quickly broke the kiss & pulled the puzzled Rapunzel up from the ground.

'He's coming.' He whispered to his companion as he noticed the puzzled look in her emerald eyes 'We must leave this place now.' And Rapunzel knew that he was telling the truth because she could hear the galloping sound too. 'Run!' she could hear Eugene saying. And she followed him without another word. She had no idea where they were going but all she knew that she needed to outrun the follower & leave Corona as soon as possible. She looked behind for a brief moment & she could see the shadowy figure of their follower. And both of them knew who he was- Prince Eltor.

Their feet were aching from the running through the uneven roads. Their hungry body was crying for rest. And their vision was blurring from time to time. They were crossing the forests, the clearings, the rough roads. But their brains were saying only one word 'RUN!' and their follower never gave up tracking them. And now he was coming nearer & nearer. Rapunzel could see his face now even trough the thick veil of fog around them.

At last they reached the dead end – a cliff. 'What we'll do now?' Rapunzel threw a terrified gaze towards his companion. Eugene looked below to find the mighty river streaming almost thousands feet below. A thin rope bridge with worn out wooden platforms was the only connection to the opposite side. He was very doubtful about the capability the bridge of taking their weights. He looked behind & the handsome face of his rival came into his view. A cruel smile admixed with victory was playing on his lips. And his brown eyes met his dark one.

'How about dying, cousin?' a voice was saying in his head. And a strange mist was clouding his consciousness. He could feel his vision was blurring.

'What we'll do now, Eugene?'' Rapunzel's frightened voice brought him back into the reality. He looked at her face whitened with fear. 'Don't worry.' He pressed her hand gently for assurance.

'Stop, Rider.' Both of them could hear Eltor's voice from behind. He was only a few meters away from them.

'Run!' Eugene couldn't wait for another moment. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand & rushed towards the bridge. His head was heavily clouded with a strange mist. Many voices were ringing in his ears. 'What about dying, cousin?' the voice of his nightmare started laughing in his head. And he was trying hard to fight the dizziness. All he knew that he had to run.

The bridge was swinging dangerously with their every step. The worn out woods were cracking beneath their feet. And Rapunzel was clinging to Eugene's arms for dear life. She closed her eyes as the frightening height of the bridge was making her dizzy. But it seemed that this bridge had no end.

And Prince Eltor had reached the foot of the bridge yelling 'Rider, look behind you.'

Eugene could hear his warning & his voice made him dizzier than before. He forgot to look behind.

Suddenly a worn out wooden platform cracked beneath their feet. 'AWWW…' Rapunzel felt a sudden jerk passing through her body. And the next moment to her horror she found her self hanging in the mid air just clinging to a piece of rope.

'Eugene!' she looked around her for her beloved. 'Blondie!' the next moment she heard his voice from below.

From below? She wondered. But her feet seemed extremely heavy. She looked at her feet to find him clinging to her ankle. And the mighty river was flowing below.

'Eugene, hang on.' She tried to pull herself up. Tears welled up from her emerald eyes as she found it impossible to pull both of them up with this thin rope. The rope was cutting her palm & her hand was burning with pain.

'No, Rapunzel, you must go alone.' Eugene said as he watched Rapunzel's failed effort of pulling him up. He could feel the great pain that was passing through her small body & he couldn't take it any more. And the rope which was holding both of them was tearing with her each failed effort.

'No, Rapunzel. This rope can't hold us both.' Eugene tried to explain to the girl as both of them lowered an inch with another tearing sound. 'You'll die if you don't let me go.' He sighed. 'No, Eugene, we'll die together.' Rapunzel's voice was cracking as she could understand Eugene's plan.

'But I can't let you die.' Eugene smiled sadly. And he took a look of her beautiful face for the last time. And he loosened his grip around her ankle.

'No!' a cry ripped Rapunzel's throat as she felt his grip loosened around her ankle. And she watched him falling helplessly down & down…and he disappeared in the mist.

She had no idea when Prince Eltor's hand found hers & pulled her to the safeness of the hard ground. All she knew, she was struggling hard to rush near the cliff. 'Eltor, Let me go.' Her tiny hands were hitting Eltor's chest 'We must save him.'

Prince Eltor was trying hard to clam dawn the struggling princess in his arms. 'He's dead, princess.' He whispered in her ears, kissing her hair softly.

'No, I don't believe that.' The princess threw her a burning look.

Eltor sighed. He dragged the untamed girl in his arms to the corner of the cliff where the mighty river was flowing with at full force.

'Look.' He said.

Rapunzel looked below. And she could see nothing but the dancing waves of the mighty river below.

Tears welled up from her eyes to meet the water flow like another river.

At last she realized the truth.

But it was too late.

He was lost from her life forever.


	24. Chapter 24

The golden sunrays flooded every nook of the ancient castle. It was start of another glorious day of Corona. The castle was waking up slowly & the voices of the servants were breaking the silence that wrapped the castle through the night. Queen Anne slipped from her bed leaving her sleeping husband in his peaceful slumber. Last night she heard a cry- of losing someone dearest. And she knew the feelings of losing someone like that. She had to suffer for last eighteen years. And she knew from where it was coming. For last one month she woke up from her sleep in the midnight with the cry. She knew who was crying. But she never wanted to interrupt her. Because she knew she had to do nothing except watching her grieving like that helplessly.

She stopped near the room of the princess who came back home a month ago. Prince Eltor brought her back. And from then the always playful princess was changed. She locked herself in her room most of the time. She hardly talked with anyone. Even she was missing her classes often & her tutors began to complain about her inattentiveness. Everyone knew why she was doing that but no one could do anything for their favorite princess. Because no one could bring back her lost treasure.

Queen Anne was surprised when she found the door open. And she tiptoed inside. The clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor. Among the pile of frilly royal gowns, she could recognize one blood stained shirt. And she knew to whom it was belonged once. She carefully walked through the mess & then stopped near the royal bed. It was empty. But her motherly instincts was telling her where she could find the young woman she was looking for. Her eyes carefully scanned the room & the scattered paintbrushes at a corner caught her eyes. She silently walked near the corner where the spilled painted had stained the white marble floor. And a mural on the wall before her caught her eyes. It was a picture of the happiest couple in the world on the wedding alters. Strangely none of them were wearing the traditional wedding dresses. Her breath caught into her throat when she took a closer look of their faces. The bride looked exactly like the lost princess & the groom…looked just like the non existing former thief Flynn Rider.

Just then she stumbled on something- the princess lying on the floor, fast asleep. The queen kneeled beside her daughter. The tears had stained her cheeks like dried river in the hot summer. And she was trembling a little. The queen gently picked up her daughter in her arms like a baby & she weighted like a feather. She gently laid her on the soft bed & pulled the cover over her small body. And then a whisper from Rapunzel's lips startled her. 'Mother.' The lost princess whispered. Anne anxiously rushed near her daughter & bent near her 'What darling?'. Then she found the green eyes of her daughter were pricing her. 'Mother, where's my Eugene?' she spoke at last. But the queen couldn't answer.

()()()

The Corona orphanage was always full of cries & cheers of children. For last eighteen years this place had become a home for all the abandoned children of Corona where they could find a shelter over their little heads. And the most famous person of this orphanage was the famous thief & eventually the rescuer of the lost princess Flynn Rider. Now the children gathered near their favorite hero waiting for another trilling story from him. He was always a favorite figure among then. Every month he came to his previous home with bag full of chocolates, gifts & trilling stories of his miraculous escape from the guards. And it was always festive night in the orphanage when he read them the famous book 'The tales of Flynnagean Rider.' And he came again here last month. Lady Emlyn, the head of the orphanage found him unconscious on the bank of the river near the southern border. But he changed from then. He never talked with anyone, or tells any story. Whenever anyone called him he just gave him a blank stare. Nobody knew what happened to him but they could feel the change.

'Lady, he is not talking with us.' One of the children cried as they saw Lady Emlyn coming near them. the brunette middle aged woman smiled to the boys 'He's sick dear. Just give him some times alone.' The boys gave her an anxious look & nodded 'Alright. We hope he'll come around soon.' 'I hope so' Lady Emlyn smiled to them.

She slowly walked near the brown haired man & sat beside him. She tilted her eyes to meet his deep brown eyes & whispered 'Eugene, it's where you've grown up. Can't you remember this place?' Eugene lowered his eyes to look at his companion. He closed his eyes for a while desperately trying to remember. But nothing came back to him except a frightening feeling of emptiness. His head began aching & his body was trembling slightly. 'No, no. I don't know this place.' He gripped his head tightly 'And I don't know who I am.' Then he forcefully pushed away Lady Emlyn & rushed out of the room.

A sigh escaped from her mouth. She walked slowly to her room where the golden eagle, Gale from Queen Rubina was waiting for news from her. His read eyes met Emlyn's brown ones when she collapsed in the seat before him. And he could read the disappointment written on her face. He flew away through the open window to his mistress. Emlyn sighed. For last one month she was trying but nothing could bring Eugene back to his normal self. She promised to her sister eighteen years ago that she would protect her son. But she didn't know how much she could keep that promise.

()()()

Rapunzel didn't know how long she was sleeping. But it was the only place she could find her mental peace. The memories kept shining like thousands of diamonds in her mind & she found herself back in her sunny days with her beloved. Although she was now out of the tower but day by day this palace was becoming a new tower for her. For last one month she kept sitting by the window waiting for the return of her love. She never believed that he was dead. But every time her hope turned into despair. Her prince never climbed the tower again. Night after night she stayed awake to paint her walls with the faces of her love to keep his memory alive. And she felt safe & surrounded with his painted eyes watching over her.

She didn't know how long she traveled in her self made utopia in her dream. But she came back to reality with a cold touch on her forehead. She opened her eyes to meet the brown eyes of Queen Rubina. She quickly sat up on her bed. This woman helped her a lot & she needed to thank her. 'Do you want to tell me anything?' Rapunzel asked. Rubina's expressive eyes stirred a bit. Yes, she really wanted to say something. She grasped Rapunzel's hands & shook her head two times. Her brown eyes were trembling with the rage of emotions. 'What?' but Rapunzel couldn't understand her words. But she knew that woman was trying to console her. She sighed & smiled sadly 'Yes, I know it's hopeless. But I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me.'

The disappointment clouded Rubina's eyes. That girl couldn't understand her words. The dinner bell was ringing. Rapunzel slowly pulled herself up from the bed. This night she had an important question to face.

()()()

Queen Anne watched her husband King Rupert entering into the dinner hall accompanied by Prince Eltor. The dinner hall was decorated gorgeously with many colorful fabrics for the upcoming coronation ceremony of the princess. The food was being served & the royal men took their seats beside their respective ladies. The old king Rupert was strangely silent since the return of the princess. And he was worried. Anne could feel how much loneliness had surrounded the old man. The man was really tired of fighting with himself with the question of politics & the duties of a father. But the decision should be made before the ceremony which was only three days away & that night the possible royal wedding would take place.

She turned her gaze towards her daughter who was eating her meal silently. She really looked gorgeous in the pink frilly dinner gown. But one thing was missing in her appearance- her smile.

The uncomfortable silence of the dinner hall was annoying the visiting prince Eltor. He needed to make his plan successful as soon as possible. All the plans were ready & he was only a step away from his throne. But one thing was really worrying him. Last night he had a news from Lord Denvan about Rider.

At last he decided to break the silence. 'Sir, shouldn't we announce the date of the wedding as soon as possible?' the old king Rupert stopped eating & raised his face from his plate to look into the eyes of his future son in law. He never liked this man & now he could read the warning in his eyes. Sure Naldora was a very strong kingdom with many powerful allies. And if they attack Corona then, this kingdom would turn into ash in one night. Now there was no question of hesitation. He needed to save his people first.

He turned his gaze towards his daughter. 'Rapunzel what do you think?' he asked. That question made the spoon slipping from Rapunzel's hand. She stopped eating & gave her father a hurt look. 'Don't you understand my feelings father?'

King Rupert knew her feelings but he was bound to his duty to his people. So he tried to make the situation easier 'But you can't spend your life this. You need to move on.' Those words made the princess trembling like a fallen leaf in the wind. She uttered no words. Oh, not even her father could understand her. What would she do? Where would she go now? She pushed back her chair & stood up from her seat. All the pain & misunderstanding were too much unbearable for her now. She rushed out of the room leaving her unfinished dinner behind.

Queen Anne was glaring at her husband & Eltor was enjoying the embarrassment of the royal couple. Oh, he loved that. A smile of satisfaction laced his thin lips. But he didn't express that outside. 'I'm sorry sire.' He also pushed back his chair 'I think she is upset. I'll find her.' Then he turned his heels & walked out of the room leaving the royal couple behind.

Queen Anne turned her burning gaze towards her husband as the prince left the room. 'Is that necessary to hurt that poor girl?' her voice was cold as ice. King Rupert was too frightened to look into her eyes. He lowered his head for a while. But he needed to explain the depth of the politics to his wife. 'Can you hear me Rupert?' Anne was speaking. Slowly Rupert raised his face to meet Anne's angry green eyes. He could feel her pain but he was a king still. 'Anne,' he spoke at last 'This is a part of polices & the only way to save my people.' Anne was watching her husband with wide eyes. Was that man she knew? He was changed. Tears began streaming down along her cheeks. And her voice broke 'I hate that politics Rupert.' She covered her face with her hands & rushed out of the hall.

King Rupert watched her going. He also hated that politics too. But he was bound to a silly treaty which was made eighteen years ago.

()()()

Rapunzel was running to escape from the duties & dilemma that were surrounding her. But at last she had to stop. She needed to. A strange pain was constricting her lung. A cry was crawling up to her throat. She was fighting to hold her tears back but at last they broke all of her resistances. She leaned against the ornamented wall of the royal balcony. The cold night air was pricing her warm skin through the thin fabric. But she didn't care anymore. She was torn between her duties & her heart. She leaned against the railing letting her warm tear to meet the white marble floor.

A pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist & someone rested his chin on her shoulder bled. His breath was tricking her skin but she froze why she heard his cold, clam voice 'What's the matter princess? You shouldn't leave the dinner that way.'

She turned to find her future husband Prince Eltor standing beside her. His dark eyes were fixed upon her face & his fingers were tracing her soft creamy skin. 'He's dead princess.' His voice was cold like the cool night air 'But you're crying for him. It's meaningless.'

Rapunzel slowly freed herself from his embrace. 'But I don't believe that.' Her voice was firm too 'I sent the royal guards to find his body but they couldn't find that. And you don't know the power of true love.'

'Very intelligent princess!' Eltor raised his eyebrows with slight amusement 'And you're right about Rider. He's alive.' 'What? 'Rapunzel sounded confused. 'Yes, I've all the information about him.' Now Eltor moved nearer to her. His dark eyes were glittering with mischief. Rapunzel tried to maintain the safe distance between them but suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall. And Eltor was only an inch away from her. His eyes were burning with untamed desire & his mouth was descending to meet hers. That thought made her cringed with fear. 'No Eltor. Don't do that.' She tried to stop him. 'Well,' Eltor's face twisted with a sly grin 'Don't dare to say that I don't know anything about love because that will make me to show you how to love. And you better move on princess. He forgot you.'

'I hate you.' Rapunzel hissed in his tight hug. 'And I'll never love you.' Eltor's face was shining with the satisfaction of victory 'But I don't care about your love. All I care about the marriage. And you must marry me.'

'Why should I?' Rapunzel's jaw tightened.

'Let me show you.' She heard Eltor saying & the next moment she found him picking her up in his arms & carrying like a baby. Rapunzel didn't struggle knowing it was pointless. And at last they reached to the highest tower of the castle. He settled her on the floor & led her to the only window of the tower. 'Look over there.' Eltor pointed to the horizon. Rapunzel followed his eyes & suddenly she froze with the sight on the opposite side of the Corona River. There were tents, numerous like the stars in the sky. They were armed with heavy weapon & all of them were carrying the Naldorian flag.

'That's Naldorian army.' Eltor whispered in her ears 'And they are ordered to attack the kingdom on the day of your coronation if you don't marry me. They outnumbered the Corona army and you kow what happens.'

He paused for awhile & set his dark eyes upon her green ones. 'Corona will turn into ash in one night. Everybody will die along with your precious parents. Now it's up to you whether you'd let them live or die.

And Rapunzel knew Eltor never gave false warning. 'You've three nights to decide.' He grinned. Then turned his heels & walked out of the room with his dark cloak sweeping the floor behind him.

()()()

The young man was sitting by the window, alone in a lonely room of Corona orphanage. He had no memory of his past or no plan about his future. All he could remember a face- a young girl with shining golden hair. Now he was searching his memory for her name. But nothing came out except the frightening emptiness that was engulfing him. He collapsed on his bed gripping his head tightly. Tears began streaming down from his eyes from his failure. 'Who are you sitting in my mind?' the only word he could whisper.

()()()

Rapunzel didn't know how long she stood there alone in the dark. Eltor's warning was still ringing in her ears. And her head was aching with the thought of upcoming trouble. And her heart was torn with dilemma. Suddenly she felt weak on her knees. She collapsed on the floor. She buried her face in her hand still unable to take the decision. She couldn't breathe properly. A strange lump was constricting her throat & she couldn't swallow it. What would she do now? Where was her knight in shining armor?

She looked at the open sky where thousands of straps shining like diamonds. Tears were rolling down along her cheeks. And a sigh ripped her throat 'Where are you Eugene, when I need you much?'


	25. Chapter 25

Queen Anne of Corona was watching the decorators decorating the stage in the middle of the public square from the royal balcony. The whole kingdom was wearing a whole new look for the celebration of the upcoming royal wedding as well as the coronation of the lost princess. The streets were decorated with bright purple flags with the golden sun shining in the middle & the roads were painted with bright purple colors. The wooden stage in the middle of the public square was decorated with the flowers of various colors which were now looking as the Garden of Eden. The castle of Corona was also being decorated with the flags& banners of the two kingdoms. The streets were full of the life sized posters of the future royal couple- Princess Rapunzel & her fiancé Prince Eltor. This morning the princess would declare the final date of her wedding in the public & the wedding would take place tonight after her coronation ceremony. And the enthusiastic people of Corona were looking forward to celebrate the biggest wedding of the century. Queen Anne could feel their excitement & joy in the air. Even the servants kept whispering about the wedding dress of the princess. She could see the joy radiating from their faces. But only the mother of the bride couldn't join the celebration. Her motherly heart could feel the consequence of the marriage. But she was so helpless to stop this.

'At last our child is going to be married.' A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders & the queen could hear the familiar voice of her husband King Rupert 'We longed for this day for last eighteen years.' The king whispered again trying to put a fake smile on his face. But the queen didn't answered. She tilted her head to meet his eyes. And the penetrating look in her sad green eyes was piercing the king's soul. After a long silence she whispered 'But are you really happy, Rupert when our child is crying? Can you buy peace with her tears?'

'Anne.. I….' King Rupert couldn't finish his words as he meet her emerald orbs. He fall silent. He took his eyes away from her to afraid to confess the truth. But he knew his wife could read his mind like a open book. He could feel her walking near him, placing her tiny hand on his heart. He could hear her whispers 'Rupert, just listen to your heart. You can't buy peace with our daughter's tears. You can't believe Prince Eltor. The man is very cunning. He'll never treat our people or our daughter in the right way.'

But the king remained silent. He was confused, very confused. He was tired of fighting with himself. But he knew that his wife was telling the truth. He raised his head slowly & met Anne's eyes 'Should I call of this marriage?' 'Yes' Anne smiled & pulled her husband in a kiss. Now she could see the man she married twenty years ago after a long time.

But the royal couple was startled by a soft footstep from behind. 'You don't need to call of the marriage.' The king & the queen both turned to find their daughter standing at the door. The purple, elaborate gown was hugging her perfectly shaped body so nicely but it couldn't hide the struggle she was facing with herself for the last two nights. Her red rimmed eyes were telling how much tears she had shed in those days. But no one knew the fear was clutching her heart for all these nights & days to make her cry in the middle of the nights.

'Father' Rapunzel took a deep breath & walked near the king 'This is my problem. Let me deal with it.' 'Darling, what are you saying?' Queen Anne gasped with the sudden declaration of her daughter. She freed herself from her husband & walked near her. She cupped her chin to look into her eyes as if she was trying to read her mind 'Are you sure?' 'Yes.' Anne shivered at the tone of Rapunzel's voice. It was not the voice of her naive little girl but the voice of a woman who turned into a stone. 'Daughter' King Rupert waked beside her daughter 'I don't want to ….' But Rapunzel cut him off in the middle 'Father, I don't want any bloodshed just for me. I don't want to sacrifice the precious lives of our subjects just for my happiness.'

Neither the king nor the queen could talk for a while. But they could feel their little child had grown up. They hugged her tightly. But soon the moment was interrupted with the cold voice of Prince Eltor from behind 'Princess, it's time to go.' Rapunzel broke the hug to look at her future husband. 'Yes, let's go' she freed herself from her parents & followed Prince Eltor to the public square. But inside she was feeling like a prisoner who was leading to the gallows for execution. Yes true Rapunzel would die in the moment when she'd marry Prince Eltor.

Now she knew how Eugene felt when he led to the gallows for his execution. Now it was her turn but in a different way.

The king watched his daughter going. A sigh escaped from his mouth when she left. He looked at the wise green eyes of his wife & whispered 'I've hurt her enough. But I can't let her die like this. I'm calling my chief councilor Lord Denvan to call off this marriage.' The queen was amazed with the realization of her husband. "I'll be by your side Rupert.' She gently pressed his hand for assurance.

()()()

The captain finished the fourth glass of wine. It was a hazardous day for him. No one had ever disgraced him like this, except one man- Prince Eltor. This morning when the prince was getting ready for the celebration in the public square the captain decided to meet him.

'Sire!' the prince was startled with the voice of the captain from behind. The lines of annoyance began to appear on his handsome face. 'Why that fool always calls me when I am about to do something?' he muttered under his breath. Calling from behind- he always considered as a bad omen. 'What?' The prince turned to face the captain while tying the knots of the fancy tie around his neck. 'Sire!' The captain bowed to show respect to the future ruler of Corona 'I got my men ready to escort you to the public square.' A sarcastic smile laced Eltor's lips. 'Your men?' He let out a wry laughter 'I've never seen such useless men before. So I've my own men ready for me.' The captain could see the pure disgust dancing in the dark eyes of Eltor. 'But..' he tried to resume his lost dignity 'I can assure...'. But soon he was cut off by the prince who stepped closer & tapped his armor with his index finger 'Look, captain you've proven yourself worthless many times. So I can't depend on you anymore. May be you must be ready to kiss your job goodbye soon.'

To the captain's surprise Prince Eltor called his men inside & ordered them to escort him to the town square. And the captain remained standing there like a broken glass with his ruined dignity. But ... the captain placed the wine glass loudly on the table. How can the prince recruit new men without his permission? It smelled fishy. And he ruined his dignity & reputation which was his only treasure in the twenty years of his working life. His wife divorced him for this but he never minded. But now this prince just injured the most sensitive palace of his heart.

The king was blind & he remained bound to his law. But somehow he could see through the darkness - the light. He pushed his chair aside. He needed a walk to cool his brain with fresh air & to think everything again in the whole new light. Not with the eyes of an obedient servant to the king but with the eyes of a rebel.

()()()

The carriage stopped at the market place. And the headmistress of the Corona orphanage Lady Emlyn got down from the carriage accompanied by her companion- a hooded young man. They came to the town to do some shopping for the children of the orphanage. She was bubbling many things about her past visit to this town but her companion was strangely silent. She turned to have a look of the hooded figure who was still following her without any objection. 'Eugene!' she beamed with a false enthusiasm as they stopped near the great public library of the town 'Can you remember this place? You were lost when you were ten. It was your first visit to the town. And it was your birthday. I found you crying at a corner. But you were so afraid that you never stopped crying. So I had to buy you the first volume of 'The tales of Flynnigan Rider.' She walked closer to the young man who was staring blankly at the entrance of the library. There was no sign of recognition in his brown eyes.

'Eugene!' she called him again but there was no reply from the other side. A sigh escaped from her mouth. She had tried to bring him back to normal for last one month. But now she was loosing hope. What would she say to her sister while she couldn't protect her son? She turned back to hide her tears which were welling up from her identical brown eyes. Now he needed to meet the girl for whom he was standing here like a living dead. But that girl had forgotten him. She was going to marry the man whom her parents selected for her forgetting the memories of her first love.

'Come on, Eugene!' she said to her companion wiping away e tears. But the young man gave her a strange vacant look instead of following her. 'Oh,dear!' Emlyn's voice broke. She was really tired to see her precious nephew like this.

And the young man began to follow Lady Emlyn silently again. But his curious eyes were trying to resister his surroundings. A black cloak was wrapped around his body & its hood was shadowing his handsome face. It was Lady Emlyn's idea. She knew it very clearly that although this man was dead to the rest of the world but if he revealed his face again, then soon he would turn into the condemned thief again. And Corona's law never spared a prisoner without punishment. But this young man had no idea about these. He was too busy to take his surroundings.

Eugene couldn't explain any of the weird sounds around him but all of them seemed very familiar to hi in a strange way. Had he ever been here before? His mind was searching for clues. And some faces especially a childlike face of a strange golden hair girl was flushing before eyes like a bolt of lightning. The city was being decorated beautifully for the upcoming royal wedding. The roads were being painted with the royal emblem. The young girls were busy in painting the streets. Eugene was wondering the beauty of his new surroundings. Suddenly something caught his eyes as they reached near the town square. A girl was painting the road with the golden sun surrounded by purple flowers. And the scene was so familiar that made Eugene to stop at his pace.

And suddenly the world disappeared around him. He found himself standing in the middle of another time. A girl with strangely long golden hair was painting the road . She raised her beautiful green eyes to meet him 'Eugene isn't it beautiful?'

'Sir, Can you please step aside? ' The voice of the girl who was painting the road brought him back to the reality. Eugene realized that he was standing in the middle of the square. He looked at the girl's face but she wasn't the girl of his dream.

Everything was so confusing. Eugene began to walk again while rubbing his aching head. He had already lost his companion & now he had no idea where to go now. But still this place was strangely familiar. He stopped for a while to think again clearly.

'Sire, want a flag of Corona?' He startled with a childish voice from behind. Eugene turned to find a little boy vending the flags. And the flags were purple with a golden sun in middle. 'Eugene, Can you give me a flag?' The girl of his dream pleaded. And he couldn't ignore the plea of her strange green eyes.

'Sir!' the boy asked again 'Want one?' Eugene frowned to take a clear look of the piece of cloths in his hands. And a strange cloud began to clouding his consciousness. He could feel a strange shiver running through his spine. A voice was calling him from far away 'Eugene..Eugene…' But he couldn't take anymore. He gripped his head with his hands & rushed. He wanted to escape from the memories. But his weak knees couldn't bear the burden anymore. He collapsed on the ground. He hid his face between his palms desperately trying to remember her name.

Something fell over his body from above. He raised his face to brush away the paper from his shoulder. But the faces on the paper caught his eyes. There was a face of a girl with big emerald eyes looking at him. And she was just like the girl of his dream. His eyes began jerking violently while his body was trembling with realization. He knew her. And a word flashed in his mind- her name 'Rapunzel.'

He turned his eyes to the face of the man standing beside her. His handsome face was shaped from ice & his dark eyes were as cold as snake. Then another memory flashed in his mind- a young man with same face standing with a blood stained dagger in his hand, laughing like a maniac. Eight years old Eugene could see his father lying dead at his feet. The little boy was crying for his life. But the man was stepping closer & closer to him. 'How about dying cousin!' his maniac laughter filled the air.

He remembered the eagle crown lying at his feet. He knew the crown. It was his crown. Eugene's eyes flew open. And now he knew his true identity.

But the words below the picture made the blood freeze in his veins-

'Princess Rapunzel is marrying Prince Eltor of Nalora tonight. All of the people of Corona are invited in this glorious ceremony to celebrate this wonderful union of two pure royal hearts.'

()()()

Lord Denvan, the chief councilor walked into the royal bedchamber accompanied by ten more men. He bowed to show respect to the king. 'Have you called me, sir?' He smiled gently. 'Yes, Denvan.' King Rupert took his seat at the other end of the round table in the middle of the room 'I need to talk with you about the marriage of my daughter. I want to call off this marriage.'

Queen Rubina was passing by the royal bedchamber. But Lord Denvan & his men couldn't escape her sight. And her blood froze in her vein when she saw the faces of Lord Denvan's companions. They were Naldorian soldiers. But what were they doing here? She looked through the keyhole & suddenly her body began to tremble with fear when she took a view of inside the royal bed chamber.

So they were planning to invade the kingdom tonight?

()()()

The stage was beautifully decorated with various types of flowers for the future royal couple. The air was heavily laden with their sweet fragrance & the excited crowd was waiting for the arrival of their future rulers of Corona.

At last their waiting was over. The golden royal carriage stopped in the middle of the public square. Two footmen opened the door & a handsome middle aged man stepped out from the carriage. He was Prince Eltor. His dark eyes were glittering with the satisfaction of the thought of the upcoming success of his plan. His dark hairs were combed neatly & the dark dress on his body added another tone to his royal grace. He held out his hand to help his companion to get out of the carriage. And at last she made her appearance in public. The crowd gasped at the sight of her royal beauty. The elaborate purple gown cascaded down from her tiny waist to kiss the ground below & the matched purple corset around her body couldn't hide her feminine beauty. The diamond crown on her head was shining in the morning sun. But none of them noticed the intense sadness that veiled her beautiful face. She tried to smile at the crowd but there was no life in the smile.

Eltor's arms encircled her waist to lead her to the stage. But the princess was seeing noting. The crowd was beaming with joy but nothing could touch her. She wasn't seeing anything nor hearing the cheerful cry below. But still she had a small hope in her mind that her prince would come someday to rescue her. Her anxious eyes were searching for a hint of the brown haired gorgeous man but there was none like him in the crowd.

A big sigh escaped from her mouth when she at last walked over the stage. She looked around to take her surroundings. It was time, to declare her final decision. She tried to move her lips with the intention to speak but no word came out. Her throat was dry, like a desert. But for last two nights she thought about her decision, cried in the middle of the night when she failed to find all the way out from this new tower. Then she decided. But why she was feeling so confused now?

She looked at the crowd below. They were waiting to hear from their princess. She could feel Eltor's arms pressing her shoulders 'Don't stand like here like a fool. Say something, princess. Don't waste your time among these filthy peasants.'

'Filthy peasants!' Rapunzel turned her green eyes to look at her companion. So this was he thought about her people? And she was going to marry this man? But still now she had no choice, she had to save her people. She closed her eyes for a while & took a deep breath. And at last she opened her eyes to make her final declaration…

'No, Rapunzel!' Right then someone cried from the crowd. Rapunzel opened her eyes to find a mysterious hooded figure running towards the stage pushing all the people aside. 'Who?' Her eyes grew wider with confusion. But a moment later she found herself in the arms of the mysterious stranger. His hands were caressing her face gently & his fingers were wiping away her tears. Rapunzel couldn't see the face of the mysterious stranger as the hood shadowed his face. But his touch seemed so familiar that she began to feel relaxed suddenly.

'Rapunzel, my Rapunzel!' the stranger continued to whisper tracing her face. And Rapunzel could see his gorgeous brown eyes under his hood. 'Eugene!' she whispered still not believing herself. The tears of joy began spilling up from her eyes. She knew her brave knight would come to save his princess. 'Yes!' Eugene crackled. He grasped her hands tightly 'Rapunzel, We must tell the truth to everyone, & stop the war.' 'What?' Rapunzel sounded confused but Eugene silenced her placing a finger over her lips. He faced the audience & pulled away his hood revealing his handsome face.

The crowd below was already whispering about the mysterious stranger, But now the crowd fell silent as the man revealed his face. 'Rider!' the whispering rose again 'He is alive. But he's a thief.' Confusion was growing among the audiences.

Eugene stood before the crowd & took Rapunzel's hand 'I want to say you something.' He pulled her closer 'The princess doesn't have to marry Prince Eltor because she was never engaged to him. She was truly engaged to Prince Eugene, the crown prince of Naldora.' Rapunzel was shocked too. She set her confused green eyes upon him. 'What are you saying Eugene?' she whispered. But Eugene wasn't listening to her. He continued 'And I'm Prince Eugene, the lost prince of Naldora.' And the last words dropped like a bomb in the crowd.

Rapunzel couldn't say another word. She watched her companion. So this was the truth he was hiding always? But why?

'He's Prince Eugene..' the crowd was whispering among themselves 'But he's dead…'

Prince Eltor was at a state of shock when he first saw Rider. He never imagined him to recover so quickly. But now he was now recovered from the wave of shock & he knew he needed to do something before the plan got ruined. He walked near the reunited couple & faced Eugene 'So, you claim that you're the lost prince.' He grinned wryly. The curious crowd was waiting for the final climax. And the growing whisper fell silent once again. 'But do you've any proof Rider?'

Eugene looked around him. Hundred pairs of eyes were watching him curiously. He knew his true identity but he had never thought of this possible situation. He closed his eyes for a while searching for a proof about his true identity. But unfortunately he found nothing.

Prince Eltor was waiting patiently for Eugene's response. He knew that man couldn't prove anything. All the evidences were destroyed carefully. The only person who could tell the truth, Queen Rubina was mute now. And Eugene's silence made his grin to grow wider & wider. He looked at the crowd below who was growing impatient. He faced the crowd & smiled 'See, my people it's another trick from Rider. He just wants to kidnap our princess. Do you believe him now?'

Eugene looked at the impatient crowd below. They were getting angry now. But he had nothing to prove his true identity except standing silently like a fool. 'That Rider is fooling us.' One of the men from the crowd shouted. 'Yes, he harmed us & now he wants to kidnap our princess.' Few more men joined him. 'Let's kill him.' Another shouted.

'Guards, get Rider.' And Prince Eltor was shouting shouted at his men. The whispers among the crowd never escaped his concern. He couldn't waste this chance to use the anger of these people against Rider.

"Eugene , we must get out of here & tell my father about everything. Probably he knows something!' Rapunzel looked around her when she saw the guards surrounding them from all the sides 'Yes' Eugene quickly grasped her hand & searched for a corner to escape. But the guards were surrounding the stage & the angry people were trying to get over the stage to get Rider. Everyone surrounded them from all the sides. There was no empty place on the stage or a small nook to escape. They couldn't even see the faces of their attackers except their heads.

Rapunzel was clinging to Eugene as if he was her final life line. Eugene looked around him. The guards were surrounding the stage from all the sides. "Rapunzel, what we'll do?' He looked at her helplessly 'Do you have your frying pan?' Rapunzel nodded negatively. This time she forgot to bring her trusty weapon with her. And the helpless couple watched more & more men & the angry people were rushing near the stage. Soon they climbed up on the stage & surrounded them from all the sides. 'Get Rider!' the angry crowd bellowed.

'Eugene!' Rapunzel yelled as she lost Eugene's hand in the ciaos. 'Rapunzel!' Eugene wanted to find her but the angry crowd separated him from her & they surrounded him from the all the sides. But he didn't care. He pushed the men hard trying to reach his precious princess. But he never noticed the guards standing before him. And he suddenly bumped into someone. He tried to stand up to meet the mustached face of the jailor. But the guards had already tied his felt & hands. 'So lousy trick Rider!' he grinned sarcastically 'I thought you're more intelligent than that.'

"Eugene!' Rapunzel was trying to find her beloved in the middle of the crowd. But there was no sign of him. And the angry people were surrounding her from all the sides. She couldn't see anything through them. But she could hear their angry mutterings 'Kill Rider!'

Some one snatched her hand & pulled her out of the ciaos 'Princess, let's get out from here. People got angry. We needed to go before they run into us.' Rapunzel turned her head to see the face of her captor- Prince Eltor. 'Eltor, But you know Eugene is in the middle of them. They'll kill us if we can't get him out of the angry crowd.'

'No Princess,' Prince Eltor smiled 'The guards had just arrested him.'

'But why?' Rapunzel sent a burning look at him 'You know he's not guilty. He hasn't done anything.' 'Who said that?' Eltor pulled her nearer 'He has disgraced our princess in the public and pretended as the royalty. This is the highest degree of crime. And he must get his punishment.'

'What punishment?' Rapunzel felt a chill running through her spine. '

'He's an already condemned thief.' Eltor's eyes danced with mischief 'So he will be hanged tonight.'

'No' Rapunzel clutched Eltor's shirt with her tiny hand sending a burning look at him 'You can't do that. He was hanged once. He had suffered enough for his past but now I can't let him suffer anymore.'

'Oh, true love.' A sarcastic smile laced Eltor's lips 'I should honor you princess. So if you really want to save him, I can offer you a deal.'

'What deal?' Rapunzel looked into his eyes. His dark eyes were shining with the joy of his victory. 'Well, princess, just a simple one. I will appeal for him to the council to spare his life only if you marry me.'

'You're so cruel.' Rapunzel felt her mouth filled with a strange bitterness. Oh, how much she hated this man!

'Yes, I agree.' Eltor was enjoying her hatred too 'But it's up to you princess.'

Then he pulled her closer & placed his lips near her ears 'His life or death is depending only upon your choice now, princess. Now you decide which one you'll chose now?'


	26. Chapter 26

'What's your decision, darling?' Rapunzel could hear Eltor whispering in her ears. His warm breath was trickling her skin sending a chill through her spine. She closed her eyes for a moment. She had no time to think now. She had to take her decision right now. She opened her eyes to find her fallen knight defeated, chained & surrounded by the guards from all the sides. He was struggling hard to free himself, cursing the men around him saying that he was the lost prince. The wild crowd was cheering around him saying 'Look Rider has gone mad.' Eugene's pleading eyes met Rapunzel for once asking for her help. That look tore her heart into pieces. She could feel there was a truth behind Eugene's claim but no one would believe him until he could show them a proof for his claim. And they had nothing. He had done enough, suffered enough just for her. Now it was her turn to save him with any cost. Rapunzel took a deep breath & set her clam eyes upon Eltor's cruel dark ones 'Yes, I've decided.' A smile of satisfaction crossed Eltor's thin lips. His face glowed with a savage joy. He encircled his arms around her waist & kissed her lips gently 'I know princess; you're a woman of vision.' That kiss made Rapunzel to cringe inside. But she concealed her emotions carefully with a fake smile 'I've found myself anew suddenly Eltor.' Then she freed herself from him & walked near the prisoner.

The crowd fell silent as the princess stepped into the ciaos. Her bold movement silenced the rising whisper. She walked near the guards who were holding the prisoner firmly & commanded 'Unhand the prisoner,. I've something to tell him.' The guards couldn't ignore the bold command from their princess. They loosened their grip around Rider's shoulders & the prisoner sank into the ground as his feet were tied together. 'Rapunzel!' A ray of hope flickered in Eugene's brown eyes as he saw her coming near him. He tried to smile at her. But the princess never smiled back. The lines of her face became firmer. 'How dare you to call me by my name, Rider?' she hissed 'Call me your highness, Rider.' Eugene's eyes widened with her words. What was she saying? Did she know that?

But Rapunzel was trying hard to resist her tears. How could she talk with her love in that way? But she had no other options. But she could never say that to anyone. She slowly knelt before the prisoner to look into his gorgeous brown eyes trying to say that she never wanted to hurt him.

Eugene looked into her beautiful jade green eyes. The same eyes he knew, the same eyes he saw in his old Rapunzel. The sadness, the fear in those eyes was telling him that how much she was suffering inside. His eyes met Eltor's eyes for a moment. The prince wasn't trying to hide the savage excitement was playing inside him. And suddenly it became clear to Eugene- they had made a deal, a mean deal like Gothel had once made with Rapunzel.

'No Rapunzel, don't do that.' Eugene couldn't resist himself from screaming at her trying to stop her to step into this mean trap. But Rapunzel's head shot up with these words. She glared at the prisoner & screamed 'How dare you talk with me in that way, Rider? I've decided my own life. Don't try to stop me, you mean thief.' She turned her face away from Eugene. She couldn't look at him, because if she looked at him now her all resistance would be broken. She could feel how much she was hurting him but she had no other way. She continued to say 'Prince Eltor have opened my eyes. Now I see where I really belong. And I've decided to marry him tonight.' The crowd fell silent with her declaration. And the princess couldn't recognize her own voice. Was it the real Rapunzel or someone else was taking with her voice? A strange lump was beginning to form inside her throat. She couldn't swallow that. Her knees were feeling very weak as if they would give up carrying the weight of her decision anytime.

She looked at her brave knight who was still watching her with a disbelieving look in his eyes. But she knew that he could feel the truth & understand the message that she had given to him. 'Take away the prisoner.' She ordered to the guards. And their eyes met for the final moment before he was dragged away towards the prison van. She threw away her crown & rushed to the carriage.

'No, Rapunzel, don't do that.' Eugene tried to struggle the guards to free himself. But a heavy blow over his shoulder stopped him. 'Don't dare to talk with the princess in that way again Rider.' One of the guards' harsh voices rang in his ears.

And then his eyes met Rapunzel's for a moment.

Eugene could see the apology in her eyes. He knew that she had no other option. All she wanted him to be alive so that she could know that they were living under the same sky or breathing in the same air. She wanted him to remain silent, so that she could save him from Eltor's evil clutch. But the poor girl didn't know what she was doing to herself. A sigh ripped Eugene's chest. All he wanted to rush near her & stop her from sacrificing herself in this way like he did when she was sacrificing herself for him to Gothel. But it was late, too late. He could see no way to save her.

()()()

Can't we cancel the wedding?' King Rupert's question hung in the air. All the councilmen exchanged confused looks among themselves. Why the king changed the decision at the verge of the wedding? And Queen Anne gave a grateful smile to her husband. Yes, she wanted him to be brave in this way.

'But sire, all the preparations of the wedding is finished.' Lord Denvan stood up to speak 'And according the treaty the princess must marry the crown prince. Is it a wise decision sire?'

King Rupert raised his right arm to stop him 'But Lord, the happiness of my daughter comes…..'

Before he could finish his words the great wooden door was opened & a bunch of guards entered with a prisoner. 'Sire' the jailor spoke first 'Rider is trying to interrupt the royal wedding by claiming himself as the lost prince of Naldora.'

And the council room was filled with the confused whisper of the present councilmen 'Rider! How can he be alive?' And the king looked at the face of the prisoner. A part of him wanted to be happy with his return but another part was saying him to be a king before being a father. He had no idea how this young man survived yet but the father inside him wanted to hug this young man for this. He was tired of seeing his only daughter sad. But the king part was telling him not to be emotional.

The queen was really happy to see that remarkable young man alive. A slight ray of hope began to grow inside her. She looked at her husband's face. May be this time everything would be alright.

Sadly the king defeated the father again. He looked at his councilmen. 'Rider has just committed the highest crime by disgracing the royalty in public. Now what we should do with him?' His voice was as cold as ice. He was trying hard to hide his inner struggle.

And the whisper rose again among the councilmen. 'The punishment of disgracing the royalty is death.' One of the councilmen said. 'Yes, he's already a condemned thief.' Another said 'There's no question of pardon.

Lord Denvan stood up & faced the king 'Sire, Rider is already a condemned thief. He should be dead by now. We don't know how he survived from his previous punishment. But it's unnecessary to think about his punishment again.'

King Rupert sighed. Yes, he knew that. But still he would try to save this young man. He looked at the prisoner & said 'Do you have anything to say in your defense Rider? Do you've any proof for your claim?'

Before Eugene could open his mouth a voice silenced the council. 'Father' Rapunzel's sweet childlike voice rang from behind silencing the growing whisper 'Can't we just postpone these trial things on the day of my wedding?'

'What?' Both the king & the queen threw a confused look at the princess. The queen stepped from her throne & walked near her daughter. Her large emerald eyes were clouded with confusion & they were watching the face of her daughter. Why this change? She looked into the identical eyes of her daughter trying to see inside her soul. But the princess was hiding her soul behind the veil of a false firmness & she couldn't see through that. 'What are you saying, darling?' Queen Anne whispered at last 'Do you know what you're doing?' Her fingers pressed her shoulders gently. Rapunzel felt the lump forming inside her throat again. And the tears were building in her eyes. She took a deep breath. She needed to be strong now. She gently brushed away her mother's fingers from her shoulder. She looked into her mother's eyes adding extra firmness in her tone 'Mother, I thought many times & I think it's the right path for me.' She turned her eyes towards the prisoner who was watching the strange behavior of his beloved helplessly. She knew that he wanted to stop her but she ordered him to remain silent. And he could never defy her orders. 'Mother,' She spoke again turning her eyes away from the thief 'I can't love Him especially what he had done to me today. He disgraced me as well as the visiting royalty.'

Just then another voice joined her- Prince Eltor. 'Yes your highness.' He stood beside his future wife 'She's right.' The queen's hands slacked from Rapunzel's shoulder. Her eyes were widening with disbelief. She never knew this Rapunzel. She said nothing but covered her mouth with her small hands & rushed to her throne.

And Eltor was satisfied when he looked at the tired face of his bride. But he concealed his emotions inside him & turned to face the council. His sweet bell like voice echoed across the council hall 'Sire, I just agree with that. I also think we must postpone the trial.'

And the confusion grew again. All the eleven pairs of eyes were set upon the royal couple. Even Eugene's eyes widened when he heard Eltor speaking in his favor. But Eltor was indifferent. He encircled Rapunzel's waist with one arm 'Me and my princess agreed that Rider has not only disgraced her but also disgraced the royal family of Naldora by claiming himself as the late Prince Eugene. So it's better to hold his trial in the presence of the people from two kingdoms.'

Then he took a glance of his future bride who was watching her fallen knight trying to say him to stay silent. And the confused look of his rival increased his amusement. He knew that Rider would never deny the request of his princess. Oh, what a pleasure!

And his prediction was right. The prisoner never said another word while the king declared the council 'So the trial is postponed until the wedding of the princess. Till then he'll stay in jail.'

The king sank into his throne. He had no way to stop the wedding now. .The council rose to congratulate their princess. And the queen was watching her daughter collapsing in the arms of her fiancée. She looked tired & defeated. Right then the veil of her royal firmness fell down. Now the queen could see the real soul of her daughter. She did this to save her beloved.

Eltor's eyes were shining with the joy with his victory.

()()()

One by one the council members left the council room. The princess was taken to her parlor by the maids to be prepared for the ceremony in the night. And King Rupert accompanied his tired wife to the royal bedchamber. She looked pale & sick as if she was tired to see all the things happening around her. And the king was hiding his emotions behind the mask of the dutiful ruler but his brown eyes were sad with the worry of the uncertain future of his daughter.

Prince Eltor walked out of the room & took a deep breath. At last he was successful. His dark eyes were following each & every movement of the people around him. Their sorrows & worries were filling his heart with a savage satisfaction. At last he was going to fulfill the dreams of his late father. A smile twisted his thin lips while he began walking towards his own parlor.

And then a shadowy woman rushed out of his way. Eltor's keen eyes narrowed to see his follower. His careful ears picked up a soft footstep behind him & a familiar smell filled the air around him. His eyebrows were drawn closer to make a frown. And again the shadow moved behind him. It was coming closer to him. Eltor steadied his mind & took a sharp turn to catch his follower. And then he felt a small, soft trembling body between his arms. He looked at his follower- Queen Rubina. Her thin body was trembling in his arms.

'So you're overhearing us?' Eltor's fingers were now pressing Rubina's shoulder firmly. His dark eyes were now set into her brown ones sending a chill through her spine. 'Do you think that you can stop me?' Eltor's face lightened up with a savage pleasure. He was shaking the poor woman violently 'Tonight Naldorian army will attack the kingdom. And your precious son will be executed in public. Understand?'

But the mute queen's lips trembled a little. The fear was playing in her brown eyes. And that increased Eltor's pleasure. 'You can never stop me Aunt.' He loosened his grip around Rubina's shoulder as the queen fell on the floor in a heap. At last he won the challenge. Now no one could stop him.

()()()

Queen Rubina remained sitting in the corridor alone, thinking about her defeat. She was now tired of playing this game for long eighteen years with her nephew. But now it seemed that all her hopes were gone. And she had lost the game. A sigh ripped her throat. She buried her face between her knees letting her tears to soak her silk gown.

She didn't know how long she stayed there like that. A soft nag on her neck startled her. Queen Rubina raised her head to find her pet Gale sitting on her shoulder with a quill & a paper between his beaks. His bead like red eyes was set upon his mistress as if he wanted to say 'Don't lose heart, mistress.' A ray of hope flickered in Rubina's mind. She knew who could help her now. She quickly took the paper & quill from Gale & quickly scribbled some words on the paper. And then she looked at her companion. Gale knew what to do & where to go. He took the letter between his beaks & flew away.

Queen Rubina watched him flying away. She leaned against the wall & took a deep breath. Eighteen years ago, after the death of her husband, she promised herself that she would protect her only child by any means. Her eyes flew open. A new surge of strength rushed through her body. She pulled herself up upon her feet again. No, she couldn't break the promise now.

And her little feet knew what to do. She rushed to the royal stable where the trusty royal stallion- Maximus lived.

()()()

There was some unfamiliar smell coming from the north. The white stallion- Maximus sniffed again. Yes, he never knew that smell before. The horse knew each & every smell of Corona. But it was nothing like that. A new sense of alarm rushed through his body. He could feel a tension hanging in the air. Everything implied that a grave danger was coming.

Right then his thoughts was interrupted by a soft touch around his neck. Maximus woke up from his slumber to find the visiting queen sitting beside him. And her big brown eyes were asking for something- help! The northern wind blew again with the unfamiliar smell.

These two mute creatures could understand their silent words. The horse kneeled before the queen allowing her to ride on his back. And then he began to run towards the source of the new smell.

()()()

A pair of strong arms pushed Eugene into the prison cell. Eugene didn't struggle. The Iron Gate shuttered close behind him. He could hear the sarcastic laughter of the guards behind. 'So, back in your right place, Rider!' One of the laughed out loudly. 'What a lousy trick! Rider is a lost prince…ha ha ha…..' The jailor busted into laughter as the other guards joined him. But Eugene said nothing. He was just practicing of keeping his mouth shut not knowing the exact reason. But he was just obeying the order of his princess.

The guards continued laughing while the prisoner crawled at a corner to hide himself in the dark. Now he was back again to his old prison cell. He visited this place many times before as it became like an old home to him. In his thieving days he considered this place as a place for refreshment. But now it really seemed like a prison to him. He looked around him-the same gloomy room, hard stone wall, the tiny window & the same cold stone floor. The prisoner sank into the ground burying his face between his knees. All doors were closing around him. And he had no way out.

Yes, Rapunzel, his beloved had just declared about her wedding this morning. For a moment her words puzzled him too. But when he looked into her eyes, he realized the truth. She was sacrificing herself for him. A strange lump began forming in his throat. The shadow around him was growing larger & larger. The sun was setting outside. Only two hours to go. Then Rapunzel would belong to that mean prince Eltor. A sigh ripped his throat. She ordered him to stay calm. And he could never defy her orders. But how could he stop the rising storm inside him. He clutched his hair firmly between his fingers. He had never felt so lost before.

He had no idea how long he stayed in the dark. 'Rider,' the jailor's harsh voice pulled him up from his slumber. 'You've a visitor.' He said again. Eugene's head shot up with those words. 'Rapunzel!' a faint ray of hope flickered in his heart. Probably she had changed her decision. With a great hope he rushed near the Iron Gate. And then he stopped when he saw the person standing on the other end of the prison bars- Prince Eltor.

'Good evening, cousin.' Eltor's lips twisted with a sly smile 'It's a shame that you're missing my wedding.' Eugene's eyes travelled from his head to feet. In the faint twilight he could see the shining golden Corona emblem on his vest & the eagle crown was shining on his head. And the growing shadows casted a mysterious pattern upon his handsome face.

'I'll miss you tonight cousin.' A fake sadness clouded Eltor's voice 'But it's her decision. I've nothing to do with this. But that woman has a good taste. She just can't resist herself from testing two royalties.'

Those words touched Eugene's skin like a red hot iron & burnt through his skin. How could he dare to mention Rapunzel in that way! Anger began boiling under his skin. He had remained calm enough. Now he was really tired of that. Eugene gritted his teeth while sending a burning glare to his cousin 'You can't make me to believe this cousin. I know her heart.'

Those words brought a slight smile to Eltor's lips. He raised his eyebrows sarcastically 'Now I see why that foolish girl stepped into my trap. True love!' he chewed out the last words 'Now cousin, see the fate of the true love. I'll marry your girlfriend right under your nose while you'll see Corona burning into ash tonight.'

The last words really made Eugene losing his self control. He clutched Eltor's collars through the prison bars & hissed 'Why you're doing this Eltor, why? Your fight is with me. Then why you're putting the lives of some many innocent people in danger?'

But these words made Eltor to laugh out loudly. He carefully brushed Eugene's hands away from his collar & smiled sweetly 'For the same reason my father- your uncle killed your father King Arnon eighteen years ago. For the same reason he sent you to an exile for eighteen years leaving a life of a common thief. I just can't seat back & watch my baby cousin becoming the king while I remain stuck in the next to the line to the throne.'

Those words made Eugene's hands slip from Eltor's collar 'Uncle had killed my father!' He sent a burning glare to his cousin 'Do you know I can send you to the gallows for this crime?'

But Eltor remained as calm as before. He carefully strengthened his collar & smiled 'Yes, I know. But before that you better think about saving your own neck from the noose. You can never prove your true identity as a prince in the joint council tomorrow.' Then he turned his heels & walked away.

Eugene gripped the iron bars so tightly that they began cutting across his palm. His anger began consuming his brain. Now everything was clear to him. It was a trap, a clearly planned trap. And poor Rapunzel had just stepped into it.

'Please let me out.' He screamed to the guards sitting at the door. But they just threw him a disgusting glare 'Why Rider?' But Eugene had no time to consider their insult. He continued saying to them knowing it was of no use 'Please let me out. The princess is in a grave danger. We must stop the wedding now.'

But his plea echoed across the stone wall of the prison. No one listened to his words except they continued to laugh, 'Rider has gone crazy. I think the asylum is the best place for him.'

Eugene fell on his knees. A strange mixture of anger, grief & defeat began building up inside his chest which began choking him. The Iron Gate was unbreakable & the cruel stone wall was too hard to break.

He had no proof for his claim. He had no way to escape.

()()()

Two people were sitting at the foot of the corona mountain under the blood red sky. The shadow was growing larger & larger around them. But none of them were saying any words. The captain looked at the woman sitting beside him. The murderous red glow of the setting sun was reflecting upon her brown hair. She was as beautiful as he saw her ten years ago. But he never imagined seeing her again after that night she stormed away from their home.

This morning the captain took his day off. He needed to refresh his brain in the fresh early winter air. Prince Eltor's strange behavior just turned all his previous beliefs in a second. He grew up knowing that he must obey the royalties. Their orders must be obeyed. But Prince Eltor seemed different. And suddenly he realized that all the royalties were not right always.

He was walking through the market place when he noticed the crowd cheering around a prisoner. He stepped into the crowd to take a closer look of their subject of interest. It was no one but Rider & he was claiming himself as the lost royalty.

Right then the dutiful captain spoke inside him' Rider is planning to make another trouble. He must be arrested.' As the thought flickered in his mind, a hand snatched his arms pulling him into the shadows. 'Please, Albert doesn't stop him.' A familiar voice pleaded 'Let him do what he is doing.' There was something in the voice that made the captain stop in his pace. He narrowed his eyes to see the face of his captor. And suddenly he saw her face- Lady Emlyn.

The darkness engulfed the silent couple. The night sky lightened up with the thousands of dazzling fireworks. The kingdom was now ready to celebrate the wedding of their princess. The couple looked into each other's eyes,. The regrets that burdened their hearts for last ten years were about to spill in a moment. And the captain never knew the true identity of his former wife. She suddenly appeared in the kingdom from nowhere with an eight years old amnesic boy. They fell in love at the first sight. They got married a month later. The young boy stayed with them as their son.

Things began happening a year later. That boy was caught by the guards for stealing in the market. But Emlyn begged bail for him in the court. And that thing hurt the captain's pride. 'You shouldn't speak for that boy in the court.' The captain scolded his wife 'I can't stay with a criminal in the same house.'

The next morning the little boy was sent to the Corona orphanage.

From that day Emlyn became silent, very silent. And another two years passed quietly. And everything began turning to normal again. But then Rider was caught for another crime. He was sent to the jail. This time Emlyn again begged bail for him. When she returned home the storm rose again. 'I can't believe that you're giving privilege to a criminal constantly.' This time Emlyn raised her voice too 'But Albert, try to think from Rider's side. He's a orphan. He needs protection.' 'What protection?' the captain bellowed 'I can't allow my wife giving protection to the criminals like him.'

That was their last night together. Emlyn stormed away from the house & he never saw her again.

'So you've protected Rider all these times.' At last the captain broke the silence 'You've sent the princess the extract of the healing flower to revive him.' 'Yes,' Emlyn nodded 'I promised to his mother that I'll protect him always until he finds out the truth and now he knows the truth. My duty is over. Rider is free to decide his own life now.' Those words made the captain frowning 'Who's his mother? And what's the truth?'

But this time his former wife didn't answer. The captain looked into her eyes. She was keeping a secret. But he was never allowed to know that. The night sky lightened up with the fireworks again. The cold wind blew sending a shiver through their bodies. And Emlyn's brown eyes were looking at the dark horizon. The captain followed her eyes to find the golden eagle flying towards them. At last it settled on Emlyn's shoulder. He was carrying a letter between his beaks.

'What's that?' The captain exclaimed. Emlyn took the letter & unfolded it. Her eyes widened as her eyes run through the words written on the paper.

''What's that?' the captain became anxious at the sight of her worried face 'What's wrong?' Emlyn raised her face from the letter. Her beautiful face was clouded with fear & her large brown eyes were sad. She took the captain's hand & gripped them tightly. 'Albert, Naldorian army is invading the kingdom tonight. The princess is in a grave danger. You must stop the wedding now & prepare your army to defend the royal family.

'But how?' the captain was worried too 'How can I do the both things?' Emlyn looked into the captain's eyes & whispered 'Release Rider from the jail. Let him stop the wedding until you can prepare the army.

'But it's against the law…' the captain looked confused. He felt Emlyn's soft kiss on his cheeks 'Sometimes going against the law isn't wrong always.'

The captain looked at the dark horizon, thinking for a while. Yes, she was right.

'Alright, I'll release Rider for a while.' The captain pulled himself from the ground & rode on the back of his horse. And those words made Lady Emlyn to smile. She walked closer & kissed his lips gently ' Now I can join my sister to stop the war.'

'You're the princess of Naldora!' The captain's eyes widened with realization 'You're Queen Rubina's lost sister.'

'Yes' Emlyn pulled the veil over her head & disappeared in the dark.

The captain turned his horse towards the palace. He had many things to do now.

()()()

The maid finished tying the laces of her white corset. 'You're finished your highness.' She said. The princess ordered her to go. One by one the maid left the room. At last no one remained in the royal parlor except the brunette princess. Slowly she walked near the full length mirror before her & looked at her reflection. The white elaborate wedding gown cascaded from her waist in many layers to kiss the marble floor below. The white chiffon veil was trailing behind her. The princess looked like an angel- a sad angel who had her wing tied.

But she was supposed to be happy. It was her wedding day. But she wasn't. The room filled with the lights of fireworks from outside. The cheering of the crowd could be heard. Rapunzel walked near the window & looked at the horizon. The Corona Mountain could be seen from the window. A strange blanket of mist was hiding the danger waiting on the other side. No one knew that except her.

A drop of tear was shining on her cheek like a pearl. She had decided to step into a bigger tower & there was no one to rescue her.

'Darling,' she startled with a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned to find her mother standing behind her. Her identical jade eyes were watching her. 'Are you happy, daughter?' Queen Anne whispered without taking her eyes off her. Rapunzel tried to smile to hide her grief from her mother. 'Yes I'm perfectly happy, mother.' She tried to mumble. Yes, she was determined. Then why her voice was trembling when she uttered these words?

She could feel her mother's fingers wiping away her tears. She could hear her whispering 'Then why these tears dear? I'm your mother. You can't hide away from me.'

And the princess couldn't utter anymore words. She collapsed in her mother's arms letting her tears flow. Queen Anne's hands were patting her back softly. But she didn't console her. She let her cry.

The silence between them was broken when Queen Anne whispered 'You still love Eugene, don't you?' those words made Rapunzel to loosen her embrace around her mother. She said nothing but lowered her head. Anne cupped her chin & tilted her face & looked into her eyes 'You're doing this to save him?'

Rapunzel said nothing. But her mother could feel the truth. Her naïve little daughter was sacrificing herself to save her love. But now there was no way to stop this. It was too late for everything.

The great clock stokes eight. Now it was time to go. The royal messenger came to accompany the princess to the wedding hall.

Rapunzel looked at her mother for the last time & whispered 'If you meet Eugene again then tell him I've always loved him.'

Then she hid her face behind the white veil & walked away from the room.

()()()

Suddenly a shower of light from the fireworks poured through the tiny window above him dazzling his eyes for a moment. The great clock stokes eight. The celebration had just begun.

And Eugene was pacing restlessly across his small cell. Thousands of weird thoughts were storming inside his brain. That poor girl had just stepped into a trap & he was just stuck in this small cell, helpless.

He stopped near the tiny window watching the night sky shining with the fireworks. He needed to do something before it was too late. But what he could do now?

Oh, he never felt this much helpless before. He sank into the ground & clutched his hair between his fingers. What would he do now?

Then a metallic click at the door startled him. His head shot up as a familiar booted footstep entered into the cell. Eugene's eyes widened when he saw his visitor- the captain.

'How are you Rider?' he smiled. 'Captain!' Eugene jumped on his feet 'You!' 'Yes, Rider.' The captain was indifferent 'Go save the princess. Stop the wedding.'

The prison door was opened behind him. And he was now free to go. Eugene walked out from his cell watching the changed man behind him. Still he couldn't believe his own eyes. The captain had saved him. He stopped for a while to thank his rescuer.

'Thank you!' all he wanted to say. The captain smiled softly & patted Eugene's shoulder 'It's alright. Go & stop the wedding before it's too late.'

'Yes, of course.' Eugene came back to reality. He had no time to lose now. He hugged the captain for the last time & set his feet out of the cell. No one stopped him this time. He took a deep breath in the freedom of outside. Then he looked at the shining castle where the royal wedding would take place.

The little green chameleon jumped on his shoulder from a nearby tree. 'Pascal!' Eugene took the little reptile on his palms. The poor reptile had just turned blue. His round eyes were sad. Eugene settled him on his shoulder again whispering 'Don't worry, Pascal. We're going to save Blondie again.'

Now he knew what to do. He had found his true destiny.

()()()

The great hall was decorated with flowers & thousands of candles. The wedding alters was beautifully decorated with the golden sun of Corona & the golden eagle of Naldora as the symbol of the upcoming royal friendship. The guests began to take their seats. The guards were guarding the wedding hall carefully.

Now everyone was waiting for the bride.

And she came. Her childlike face was hidden behind the white veil. She was carrying the white flowers in her one arm which matched her purity. Then her father joined her. She wrapped her left arm around his elbow.

The king looked at the face of his daughter. But he couldn't see her face through the veil. But he knew the girl behind the veil was sad, very sad. 'I'm sorry, my child.' He whispered as they began to walk towards the wedding alters. Graceful music began to play & the groom was waiting for her on the altar.

Rapunzel turned her head to look at the face of her father. There was a stray piece of tear was shining at the corner of his eyes. She knew that, the old man was suffering inside for his decision. And the pain contaminated her too. She gently pressed his hand with her little fingers & whispered 'It's alright father. I'm happy with this marriage.'

Now they were at the foot of the wedding alter. King Rupert kissed his daughter's forehead as he let her go 'I'm proud of you, child. If you can, then forgive this old anytime.'

Those words made her breath caught in her chest. Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes. But she fought really hard to resist them from falling. 'I'll always forgive you, father.' She mouthed.

Prince Eltor led her to the altar. "You look gorgeous princess.' He whispered in her ears. Rapunzel tried to smile. She could hardly breathe now. A strange pain was constricting her chest.

The priest began reading the holy verses. But Rapunzel was hardly listening to them. She looked at the prince standing beside her. A moment later he would be her husband & Eugene would be gone from her life forever.

Suddenly the world disappeared around her. Her heart travelled to another place in another time. She couldn't see Prince Eltor in the place of the groom but she saw her beloved Eugene there. He gave her a smoldering smile 'Hi, Blondie.' His eyes were burring with a low fire.

'Is there anyone to object about this holy matrimony? The priest spoke to the audience. Rapunzel looked around her. With all her heart she wanted someone to object.

But the audience remained silent as before. There was no one to object.

'Do you princess Rapunzel take Prince Eltor as your lawfully wedded husband?' Now the priest turned to the bride. A smile of victory was playing on Eltor's face.

A sigh escaped from Rapunzel's mouth. She had no other way. 'I…' she paused for a while before uttering the final words. It was the hardest task in her whole life. She could feel the old wounds in her heart began bleeding again. She took another deep breath before saying 'I…'

'I object. I object about this wedding.' Rapunzel was cut off by a voice from behind. All the fifty pairs of eyes were turned towards to door to see the intruder. The sight of the intruder made them gasp with surprise.

Rapunzel's eyes glittered with pleasure as she saw the intruder. 'Eugene!' she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

He didn't care about the annoyed looks that surrounded him. He didn't bother all the unsatisfied expressions that crossed the nicely polished faces of the wedding guests. He wasn't embraced with the rising whispers around him. It was enough. He was too afraid to face the dark. But now it was the time to walk into the light.

Eugene Fitzherbert stepped into the great hall with his head raising high in the air. His handsome face was shining with his new found power-the power of true love. He was afraid of the dark for a long time. He tried to run away from his painful past for long enough. But now he wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Nothing could stop him-not even the death himself. 'I object!' he spoke again.

His bold words echoed across the stone walls of the great hall. The audience fell silent, even the priest. Hundred pairs of eyes were fixed upon the former thief, too curious to know his true intention. King Rupert was also very much surprised with the appearance of the former thief. He was about to rise from his seat in the front row but a gentle touch on his arm stopped him. He turned his face to look into the green eyes of his wife. But he found a look of privilege in her soft green eyes. 'Don't stop him Rupert.' Queen Anne mouthed to her husband.

The wide eyed audience watched the former thief walking near the wedding alter. 'Father!' Eugene stopped at the foot of the wedding alter & bowed to the priest 'I request you to stop the wedding.' Prince Eltor's handsome pleasant face was turning grimmer as he heard his cousin's words. He took a look around himself. 'Why these fools can't stop this thief?' a strange bitterness began to fill his mouth as he watched his cousin advancing near the wedding alter. And his annoyance increased when the priest said 'Child, why you're saying that? What your reasons against this holy union?' Eugene's head shot up with the kind words of the priest. He stepped on the wedding alter & set his gorgeous chocolate eyes upon the bride standing like a rag doll beside the groom. And her face was hidden behind the half transparent white veil. She lowered her face as her eyes met his chocolate ones. She was trying to avoid him. She fixed her emerald eyes upon the marble floor. But he knew that her jade eyes were now full of tears. And her broken heart was bleeding. He could taste the blood. 'For her!' he whispered. 'She will die if she marries this man.'

Prince Eltor's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown while he watched the kind look into the eyes of the priest as his cousin continued to speak. But this time it became really hard for him to stay calm. This boy knew too much. He could ruin his plan in anytime. 'Father!' Eltor's bell like voice now sounded a bit harsh 'This man is a thief. It's his trick, father.'

'Let him speak child!' the priest smiled cutting him off in the middle 'Everyone has a right to speak in this holy evening.' Then the old man turned his pleasant blue eyes to the bride 'Do you agree with this man?'

Slowly, very slowly the bride raised her face to look at the man who just crushed her wedding. Her eyes were full of tears. And through the tears her jade green eyes meet the soft chocolate ones before her. 'Rapunzel, I love you!' She saw his lips moved to say the most beautiful words of the world.

And her world shuttered into thousands of pieces with those words. She looked into the depth of the sea of the warm chocolate brown eyes of her beloved. How could she deny him? She knew that she was nothing without him. She was born in this world for him and she lived every moment for him. He was the air she breathes in; he was the blood running through her veins. Her body shivered a little and the flowers dropped on the floor. But no words escaped from her lips. She knew that her beloved was waiting eagerly for her answer. And her small feet were ready to carry her into his arms to hide her into the shelter of his broad chest. And she couldn't tell anymore lie in this holy alter before the holy man. 'Yes, I love you, Eugene!' Rapunzel lips moved shaping the truth.

And the audience gasped at her shameless confession. Lord Denvan threw a confused look at his master. Prince Eltor's frown was growing deeper & deeper. He never thought his plan to be ruined in this way.

A soft, tender smile laced Eugene lips as he heard Rapunzel's shameless confession. He turned his gaze at the priest who was shaking his head with affirmation. 'This is really a strong reason for stopping the marriage.' His voice was pleasant & light. He turned his gaze towards the princess 'Child, you must follow your heart.'

The joy spilled in the form of tears from Queen Anne's eyes. But she never bothered to wipe them away. King Rupert clutched her shoulder tightly as a bright smile lightened the beautiful face of their daughter. This was the smile he was missing all these times. For this smile he lived this long. 'I'm sorry Anne.' He whispered looking into the emerald eyes of his wife 'Can you forgive me?' Anne said nothing but smiled. And King Rupert knew that she would always forgive him.

And a gorgeous smile laced Eugene's lips as he spread his strong arms to welcome his beloved into his warm embrace. Rapunzel's feet were ready to fly into his arm to knock him on the floor & kiss him hard. He made her suffer all these times. She needed to make him suffer with all these warm kisses raining all over his body.

But she had to stop. A pair of strong arms grasped her hand from behind. 'Have you lost your senses, princess? He is a lowly thief!' Prince Eltor's bell like voice rang across the hall. Those words made her to stop at her pace. She turned her head to look at the face of her captor. But this time her naïve angel face was glowing with the burning rage. Blood began creeping to give her cheeks a rosy tint. She set her burning eyes upon Eltor's handsome face. 'But he's thousand times better than you.' The raising hatred was almost chocking her 'I've never loved you, Eltor. All I did….' But she had to stop in the middle when she noticed the dancing revenge upon Eltor's face turning his handsome features into an ugly monster. His rough fingers began to press her shoulders while his arm wrapped her thin waist like a snake. 'But princess, you must remember the purpose of this marriage…'

She froze in his embrace. Yes, she remembered.

And Prince Eltor's whisper was ringing her ears 'Do you want your Corona turning into ashes tonight?'

She never wanted that. Confusion began consuming her mind again.

"You shouldn't listen to him, Rapunzel. He's a liar.' Right then her confusion shuttered with another voice from behind. 'But cousin, I remember your plan. Do you want me to reveal your real face in the public?' Rapunzel's head turned automatically to the speaker. Her eyes lit up with joy. 'Eugene!' she whispered. Eugene gave her an assuring smile & walked near her. He placed his arm upon her shoulder 'Blondie I know my true identity. I'm the real prince of Naldora. And I'm the one to whom you are engaged since your infancy.'

These words made Eltor's hands slacking from Rapunzel's body. His handsome face was twisted into a wry smile. 'What do you want to say, Rider? No one will believe you.'

Rapunzel freed herself from Eltor's deathly embrace as his arms loosened around her shoulders. For a long time she was afraid to face the truth, to listen to her heart. Her eyes travelled to another man standing beside her- her brave knight, Eugene. Her confusions were gone. Now she could see her path. Now she wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Her fingers were tightened around his hand sending an assurance to him. Her little feet carried her into his arms ignoring the angry eyes of Prince Eltor.

Now both of them faced the audience. And Rapunzel spoke first 'I believe his words and you must listen to your princess today.' Her voice sounded bold & determined. Then she looked into the eyes of her beloved 'Eugene, tell them everything.'

Queen Anne's anxious eyes were following Eltor's change of expression. She could smell a danger in the air. Her small hands clasped her husband's hands. 'Rupert, we must stay alert. Prince Eltor is planning something.' Rupert set his thoughtful eyes upon his wife. He could read her mind too. Suddenly he stood up from his seat. 'Rupert, where are you going?' Anne threw him a surprised look. But the king said nothing but stormed out of the hall.

()()()

A whisper began rising among the audience. It wasn't unknown to anyone about the emotions the princess reared in her heart for this particular criminal. But she never showed her emotions publicly in this way. And she was disgracing a visiting prince before the public for him. What a shame! And that horrible criminal was claiming himself as a lost prince now. But somehow the story he was telling seemed like the truth. The hall fell silent once again..

Lord Denvan was watching the disgraced look in his master's face. And his dark eyes were sending fire towards him. Really Prince Eltor had never been in this situation before.

'He's planning against Corona….' Eugene continued to say while the hall room fell silent again. ' He tried to kill me more than once to clear up his way the throne of Naldora. He doesn't want our princess but he wants the throne of Corona…..'

Prince Eltor's whole body was trembling with an uncontrollable anger. He never imagined his plan to be ruined like this. For all these times he remained calm to keep his aristocracy. But this time it was really hard control himself. And his anger increased as Rapunzel joined the thief 'Yes, he threatened me too…' her fingers were pointing towards the prince.

It was hard to tell if the audiences believed Rider's story. But the last words from the princess made the audience gasping with horror. Their angry eyes were sending fire to the visiting prince.

Their angry eyes sent a chill through Eltor's body. Although he knew that none of the guest believed Rider's story but the words the princess said had ignited the fire inside them. But he needed to stay calm to make the next part of his plan successful. Eltor could never be fooled. He always kept the alternatives. He needed to do something before this angry crowd jump over him. He needed to keep them busy. 'What nonsense is going on?' a shout ripped his throat as he climbed down from the stage to talk with the audience. 'Why you believe this thief? What's the proof for his claim? Where are the guards?...'

The expressions of the audience remained unchanged. 'We don't believe Rider but we believe our princess.' They said in unison.

And no guards came forward to help him. Instead the deep voice of King Rupert shuttered the silence 'Prince Eltor, possibly Rider has no proof for his claim but I've enough proof against you.' Queen Anne's face lit up with a smile when she saw her husband. At last she could see the man she loved. He wasn't alone this time. He was accompanied by some faithful guards.

'I talked with the captain. I heard everything your plans.' King Rupert faced his subordinate 'You can arrest Prince Eltor.'

The guards surrounded Prince Eltor from all the sides. Prince Eltor neither seemed embraced nor tried to struggle with the guards. 'Time will change everything.' He said quietly while the guards locked his hands together with iron handcuffs.

The audience busted into applause. "Hail Naldora!' Lord Denvan cried in the middle of the roaring crowd. But his voice was buried under the rising cheers of the celebration.

()()()

'Father!' Tears welled up from Rapunzel's eyes when she saw her father. She had never seen him in this way- brave & bold. King Rupert smiled at his daughter as his warm brown eyes met his daughter. 'Come near.' He whispered. Eugene looked at the emerald eyes of her beloved who send him an affirmative smile. She wrapped her fingers around his hand while Eugene's arm encircled her waist. The long suffering couple walked along the aisle together over the marble floor. They could see the king's welcoming arms wide open for them while the queen joined him with a teary smile. 'Let's go!' Eugene whispered to his love to join their new family.

Everything was perfect until the crowd startled with a metallic click at the door. Before anyone could understand anything the door busted open.

'Father! Mother!' a cry ripped Rapunzel's throat. Her green eyes widened with the sight of the people entering through the door. And in a blink of an eye they surrounded the royal couple with their swards pointed straight to their throat. 'If anyone tries to move, the king & the queen both will die. 'Your highness!' Eugene's anxious feet were about to carry him towards the captive royalties while Rapunzel was shaking uncontrollably beside him. Right then another bunch of armed soldiers surrounded them. Their naked swards were pointed straight to their hearts. 'Don't try to move.' One of them whispered. Eugene wrapped an arm around the sobbing princess while the soldiers dragged the king & the queen out of the room. But no one could do anything except watching the whole thing helplessly. Almost all guests came here without any weapon. And Eugene had left his trusty frying pan somewhere. Now they had nothing to except watching these men killing these innocent people right before their eyes. Their lives were hanging at the edge of the sword of the soldiers around them. 'Eugene!' Rapunzel's small hands clutched his shirts for help. Her green eyes were widened with fear. Her angel face was clouded with the worries for her parents. And her body was shaking uncontrollably for the fear about the uncertain future of her family. 'Rapunzel!' he gently tilted the face of his love 'Look at me.' But the princess was still sobbing. 'Eugene, my parents….' She almost chocked in the middle. Her tears were soaking the front of her white wedding gown.

()()()

More & more armed men filled the great hall. The awes & cries of the guests filled the room. Eugene took a look of the surroundings. These men were dressed in the armor with an engraving of an eagle. So Eltor was right. Soon Corona would turn into ashes. Eltor's faithful soldiers had already freed him from the chains which were binding him. The guards who tried to arrest him were lying at his feet, dead. And Eltor's naked sword was shining in the candlelight like a bolt of lightning. The kind priest was lying dead on the wedding alter. His blood had painted the white flowers into bright red. Most of the guests were lying on the marble floor motionless. Their blood had painted the white marble floor into bright red. And Eltor's savage laughter filled the cold night air. The air was heavy with the smell of blood & death.

And the helpless captives were standing in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by the armed soldiers. The sharpness of their swords was cutting through their skins. They had neither weapons to protect themselves nor any way to help others. They couldn't do anything except watching these innocent people dying. Eugene desperately wanted to join the battle to save these people from Eltor's deathly plan. He wasn't afraid of death. But he was worried with Rapunzel. He needed to protect her at any cost. One wrong move would kill the last living heir of Corona. Rapunzel buried her face in Eugene's shirt. Her lean body was still trembling. All these death & blood was making her nauseating. Eugene wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved. He didn't know how long he could protect her like this. Sooner or later both they would lie on the ground like those unfortunate innocent people.

Time seemed stopped around them. All the sounds disappeared except Eltor's savage laughter & the death cries of the dying people.

At last the cries stopped too. The room became unusually silent.

'Are we dead too?' Eugene asked himself.

Right then Eltor's bell like voice broke the silence. 'How about this cousin?' A victorious mile crossed his thin lips as he walked near the captives 'This is the price for your bravery'. He kicked a dead body aside with his feet. Eugene had no intension to talk with him except sending a burning glare towards him.

But it was Rapunzel who lost the control on herself. She raised her face from Eugene's chest & fixed her stone eyes upon Eltor. 'You liar!' she hissed. Her words brought a thin smile to Eltor lips 'That's my pleasure, princess. But I never give empty threats, you see.'

'What do you mean by that?' Rapunzel freed herself from Eugene's embrace & stood straight to face Eltor.

'That your love will die.' His laughter filled the room. 'You murderer!' Eltor's laughter burnt Eugene's skin 'How dare you scare this poor girl?' Eugene shouted as the soldiers closed the circles around him. Eugene didn't care about their presence. He tried to rush near the monster prince. An irresistible desire of punching Eltor's face consumed his mind. But he had to stop. The pointed ends of the swords were pricking his skin.

'I don't scare anyone.' Eltor raised his eyebrows while he turned his gaze towards Rapunzel. 'He must die, princess- right before your eyes.'

'Kill this thief.' He ordered his soldiers. The soldiers began to surround the helpless couple & their merciless fingers clutched their shoulders. Rapunzel was clinging to Eugene as the Naldorian soldiers began to drag g her away from him. Eugene's arms tightened around Rapunzel's waist while another bunch of soldiers surrounded him too. 'No Eugene!' a pleading cry was ripping Rapunzel's throat. Her fingers were desperately trying to hold him close. But the soldiers were much more powerful than her. Her small body was torn between two directional forces. Her arms were tired of this unequal struggle. 'Rapunzel..' another scream ripped Eugene's throat as the soldiers pulled them apart. He felt them chaining his limbs. He was struggling hard in their deathly grip. His lips were uttering the name of his beloved. But it was impossible to struggle with twenty men at a time. He had no weapons to fight. His energy was draining away from his body. Tiredness was consuming him. And he was giving up. The soldiers dragged him to a corner. And he saw their swords coming down to kiss the softness of his neck….

'No….' Suddenly Rapunzel's voice echoed across the stone walls of the great hall. To Eugene's surprise the sword stopped an inch above his neck. 'No Eltor, don't kill him.' Rapunzel spoke again 'You said, I'm the key to your throne. But if you kill him then I'll die too.' Her words startled Eugene. He narrowed his eyes to see the silver dagger shining in Rapunzel's hand. He had no idea where did she found that. But the she was pointing the dagger straight to her heart.

'Ow!' Eltor raised his eyebrows a little. Slowly he walked near the princess & gently placed his hand on the dagger. 'I don't want you to die like this my princess.' He whispered like a snake 'You're the key to the joint throne, princess. Lower your dagger.'

But Rapunzel seemed unconvinced. Her fingers tightened around the dagger as she brought it much closer to her heart. 'You little spoiled brat! You know how precious you're to me.' A veil of false sorrow covered Eltor's handsome face. 'Alright I offer you a fair deal princess. If I lose then I'll let Rider go.'

'What deal?' Rapunzel whispered without taking her eyes away from his face. Her fingers were still holding the dagger. Eltor said nothing but slowly walked near the prisoner at the opposite corner of the room. He ordered the soldiers to release the prisoner.

Eugene was surprised with this strange behavior of his rival. The soldiers unlocked the chains that were binding his limbs. He felt the weight of the chains was gone while they touched the ground with a loud thud. But his eyes widened when his cousin walked near him & knelt before him. 'Take my hand, cousin & get up.' Eltor stretched his hand towards the former thief.

A deep frown appeared in Eugene's face. 'Why?' He whispered looking into the dark eyes of his rival. 'How can I know that it's not your lousy trick?'

These words made Eltor smile. 'You must, cousin.' He stepped forward & wrapped his fingers around Eugene's arms. 'Two kings can't rule one kingdom at a time. One of us must die on the way to the throne of Naldora. So, I'm welcoming you in a duel with me. I hope you're not that coward who is afraid of the death.'

'No, Eugene!' Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear. She knew that Eltor was one of the greatest swordsmen in his own kingdom. No one could defeat him till now. But Eugene had no academic training on swordsmanship. It was his plan of killing Eugene in a fair way.

But Eugene didn't listen to her words. He just saw the disgust playing in Eltor's dark iris. His parents died for him. He lived a life of a fugitive just for him. Now he made his love suffer all the time. Revenge flushed in his brown eyes. He pulled himself up from the floor to stand on his strong feet. 'I accept your deal, cousin.' Eugene said at last.

()()()

The cold night air was cutting through his skin like the sharp edge of a dagger. And something soft & moist was touching his skin again & again. He tried to remember. It felt like a tongue. A gentle whining sound rang in his ears. Suddenly a name crossed his mind- Maximus.

'Albert! Albert!' a voice was calling from far away. He knew that voice- Emlyn, his wife. He felt her hissing his forehead.

Memories began flooding his brain. He just released Rider from the prison. He just realized the main reason behind Eltor's plan. Right then the king came to him to talk about the prince & Rider's strange claim. He couldn't tell any reason behind Rider's strange claim. That boy was always mysterious. He never did back stories. So it was impossible to know anything about his past. 'I don't know about the reasons behind Rider's strange claim about himself being a prince but I'm sure about Eltor's monstrous plan.' He told the king. Then he suggested him to arrest the visiting prince while he could arrange the army to defend the castle. "We can deal with Rider later.' The last thing the king said before leaving the captain's office.

He doubted if a second passed since the king's departure. Lord Denvan, the chief councilor came to him running… 'His highness & her highness are captured….. Naldorian army took over the castle…' His face was panic-stricken. 'What did you say?' The captain took a few moments to process the information. He never imagined about this possibility. The castle was highly guarded. Then how… 'Oh, no we must save them. Lead me to the great hall…' only decision he could make then. He followed the chief councilor on the way to the palace. Right then something sharp pricked his neck. A little ah escaped from his lips. And then everything disappeared into the dark.

'Albert! Albert!' Lady Emlyn's voice was becoming clearer & clearer. His brain began to focus. His eyelids fluttered. At last the captain opened his eyes. The beautiful anxious face of Lady Emlyn came into his view. But she wasn't alone. There was someone unfamiliar with her. A man with Eagle armor- the captain of the guards from Naldora. 'You!' That thought made the captain sitting up quickly 'You invaded our kingdom. 'How dare you…' The captain's whole body was trembling with irresistible rage while he launched forward to grab the collars of the man from Naldora. 'Albert! Stop!' It was Lady Emlyn who clutched his shoulders tightly to pull him away from the man. 'He comes here to help us. They want peace. Maximus was leading us to the capital. And we found you lying here unconscious on our way.' Her voice was as calm as the frozen winter river. 'What?' the captain threw a bewildered glare at her.

But she was right. More & more men on horseback began to appear from the shadows. Their torches painted the dark night sky into fiery red. All of them were wearing the eagle armor of Naldora. And all of them stopped as a golden eagle flew from the dark. They got down from the horses & bowed together. 'Hail, Queen Rubina!' all of them said in unison. Another lean feminine figure appeared from the shadows. Her mahogany hair was flying in the December wind. Her long silk gown was kissing the grasses. 'Long live Queen Rubina..' The soldiers bowed again.

Queen Rubina smiled at her army. Her eyes travelled to the couple who was standing at a distance. Her brown eyes met the identical eyes of her sister. 'Come on.' The captain felt Emlyn's fingers pressing his hands gently.

Slowly they walked into the clearance. 'Long live Princess Emlyn.' The army bowed again. Queen Rubina walked near her sister took her hand gently. Her large expressive eyes were saying only one word 'Save my family.' Emlyn kissed the cheeks of her long lost sister. Tears welled up from their eyes to celebrate this reunion. The captain was watching this happy reunion from a distance. And a strange pain was constricting his throat. Who knew that his wife was a lost princess of a neighboring kingdom? He did many wrongs with her. How could he interfere into her happiness? He had no place among them. A sad smile crossed his face. He had to go now. His wife found her family.

But a soft touch on his shoulder stopped him. 'Albert, how can you leave me?' Emlyn's voice was as light as the summer air. 'I love you.' These words startled the captain. He was the common man & she was a princess. Still she loved him all this time! Now he could realized why the princess tried to elope with that common thief. Or why the thief was ready to die for the princess. It was nothing but the true love.

He looked forward. Queen Rubina's arms were wide open to welcome her new brother in law. 'Let's go!' the captain whispered at last. And the captain joined his wife in Rubina's warm hug.. 'My husband.' Emlyn said. Queen Rubina welcomed her new brother in law with a cordial smile.

'My queen!' At last the captain broke the hug & bowed before the queen of Naldora 'Few of the Naldorian army invaded the castle. They captured our royal couple. We must stop them.'

Those words brought fire to Queen Rubina's brown eyes. She turned her head to meet the red eyes of the golden eagle sitting on her shoulder. 'They never belong to us.' Emlyn whispered as the queen began to walk near her army. 'They are Eltor's men. And he got some of the palace guards too..' Both of them watched the silent queen talking with the captain in the sign language. 'And she wants to invade the castle as soon as possible to rescue the king & the queen.' Emlyn translated her words to the captain.

Soon she cut off as the captain of the Naldorian army walked near them. 'Captain we want to help you.' He bowed to the captain of Corona 'Show us the way to the Corona palace.'

'Of course.' The captain shook his head in affirmation. His hands meet the captain of the opposition in a cordial handshake. 'Let's go.' They said in unison.

Maximus was waiting for them at the distance. He quickly rushed near the captain to lead the joint army to the palace.

()()()

The great hall was unusually silent. Only the metallic clinging of the swords could be heard from time to time. The wind stopped blowing. Even the audiences both dead & alive forgot to breathe while they watched the two men fighting for a woman in an endless battle. Their bloody footprints had painted the floor into murderous red.

Slash! A piece of cloth was torn. The sharp edge of Eltor's swords just cut through Eugene's arm. Blood began to flow from his wound turning his white shirt into bright crimson. 'Eugene!' Rapunzel struggled into the iron grip of the soldiers holding her. But no words escaped from Eugene's lips, not even the slightest cry of pain. His keen eyes were fixed upon the next move of his opponent.

'How about dying cousin? Do you remember the day when your parents died & I almost killed you?' A monstrous grin appeared in Eltor's face while he escaped Eugene's next attack. 'You can neither prove yourself as the real prince of Naldora nor get your rightful throne. So don't stand on my way. You better give up, cousin.'

'I've tasted death more than once Eltor.' Eugene hissed ignoring the pain that was pinning his left arm 'And I never give up.'

'Ow!' Eltor raised his eyebrows with disgust. The next moment Eugene's sword slashed his right arm. 'Good move, cousin. I just forgot that you defeated me once when you were only five years old.' Eltor just ignored the tiny cut that Eugene's sword made on his skin. 'But I think you're out of practice for a long time. You can't defeat me now. This time you've to die.'

'But I can defeat you again, cousin. Let's see who dies today!' Eugene whispered while he gathered all his concentrations upon Eltor's next move.

But he just missed Eltor's eyes which were looking at the soldier behind him.

It was a tiny dagger which just shined in the dim candlelight. The light reflected on the edge of its blade dazzled Rapunzel's eyes. She forgot watching Eugene. She stopped struggling. Unknowingly her all attention was drawn towards the tiny dagger in the hand of the soldier standing just behind Eugene. He was pointing it towards Eugene.

Eltor was cheating!

With another clink the sword flew away from Eltor's hand.

Right then to Rapunzel's horror the soldier released the dagger aiming towards the winner.

'No!' A surge of energy rushed through her body. In a blink of an eye Rapunzel pushed away the soldiers guarding her. Her little feet began carrying her towards her beloved. She was unaware about her own danger. Her all concern was directed towards the safety of her love. She needed to warn him. She could never let him die again. 'Eugene! Look out!' a scream ripped her throat.

"Rapunzel!' Eugene's eyes widened as he saw the princess running towards him. He eyes just caught the sight of the dagger. It was coming straight to her.

'Move aside!' He tried to warn her. But it was too late.

His angel collapsed at his feet. The dagger had pierced her tiny heart.

And the blood coming through her heart had formed a fountain turning her white wedding gown into bright scarlet.

"Rapunzel!" A scream ripped Eugene's throat as he saw her falling. His eyes found the other man standing before him; the whole incidence silenced him too. 'You murderer!' Eugene's eyes flushed with the fire of revenge.

His sword flew in the air in the next moment. Prince Eltor's eyes widened when he saw the sword coming straight towards him. But the cunning prince made a little late in taking his next decision. The sword went straight through his heart.

'Master!' Eltor's men watched him falling. They began to surround him like insects. Without him they were nothing but orphans. Their cries filled the great hall. But their master never uttered another word. He was dead.

()()()

Eugene's eyes were not watching the highly trained soldiers roaming like orphans around the dead body of their master. He was seeing nothing. The fire of revenge was now hidden with the thick veil of tears. His legs were too weak to bear all the burden of his grief.

He fell on his knees beside his white angel. She didn't get the time to close her beautiful emerald eyes. Her lips were slightly parted as if she wanted to say something. She died the moment the dagger pierced her heart. She hadn't suffered the pain of death.

Gently Eugene lifted her limp body on his lap. She was light like a feather. His arms softly cradled her head. He closed his eyes & buried his face into the mess of her brown hair. Her maddening fragrance filled his lungs. Really he had always a thing for brunettes. Her body was surprisingly warm & her beauty was dazzling his eyes even after the death.

'Rapunzel! Rapunzel!' his lips were murmuring her name again & again with a hope that she would wake up once more saying 'Oh, Eugene, I was just pretending!'

But she never woke up.


	28. Chapter 28

The Corona was burning outside. The Naldorian soldiers invaded the capital. And they were playing with the blood of innocent Corona citizens. Their cries made the cold night air heavy. Their blood painted the roads into bright red. And the fire had painted the dark sky into bright scarlet.

And his angel was lying dead in his arms. She was gone; his dreams were burnt into ashes.

Last time when he died her tears brought him back to life. But what could heal his flower? He had no magic tear or healing hair to heal her. The flower died with her hair. Then how he could bring her back to life? She was too young, to innocent to die. She never deserved this end.

His world was dark without her. He could never exist in her absence.

Or possibly there was a way. He could still remember the remnant of the healing flower brought him back to life from the hanging. Possibly the magic hadn't died yet. But where could the magic live? In his blood? Possibly.

So he needed to sacrifice himself for her.

He made his decision.

He pulled out the dagger from her body. Her blood had turned the silver blade into murderous red. But still the thirst was unsatisfied.

He didn't feel the pain as the dagger passed through his heart.

He collapsed beside his lovely angel.

The river of his blood flowed to join the sea of her blood creating a small pool around them.

The darkness of the night was fading outside. The sun was rising.

But none of the couple lived to see the glorious sunrise.

()()()

The eastern sky was painted with murderous red. The fire of that engulfed Corona had burnt out leaving only the ashes behind. And the morning sun was shining over the ruin of the once prosperous kingdom.

The soldiers from the opponent kingdom were clearly divided into two parts. One group joined Queen Rubina in establishing peace while the others took part in this deathly game following the order of their master Prince Eltor. When the palace fell, they came out from their hideouts like thousands of insects. They began their deathly game- killing innocent people, bathing with their blood, taking away the dignities of the helpless women. None of Corona was ready for this sudden attack. But only a few men walked forward. Hookhand's murdering axe was bathed in the blood of enemies. Bruiser was lying on the ground, injured among many other citizens' of Corona. Killer and Bruiser were trying their best to help the injured people around. Most of the enemy soldiers were lying dead on the ground while few others were roaming around like lost children with the news of death of their master. Big nose was carrying his girlfriend Maria gently. The poor girl was still unconscious. Her clothes were torn into millions of pieces. 'Poor dear!' Vladimir gently coved her with his clock.

'Everything changed so suddenly.' A big sigh escaped from Hookhand's mouth 'Our beautiful kingdom is nothing but a ruin.' The painful moaning of the people- men, women or children around had laden the morning air. 'Probably they killed our king & queen too.' Killer's eyes were blurred with tears.

()()()

'Rupert, I'm afraid!' Queen Anne's arms encircled her husband's body. 'Everything will be alright!' The king pulled his wife closer trying to console her. 'How are you feeling now, Anne?' He gently touched her lips. But instead he could taste the salty tears running along her cheeks. 'Anne!' he tried to touch the scratches all over her body. But he couldn't. Strange unbearable pains shoot from his broken arms to his brain. 'Anne!' he whispered. But he couldn't hear her voice again. He couldn't see her face. It was pitch black in this underground cell. A strange dump smell had laden the air. There was no window to see outside, only the coldness of the stone floor was pricing their bodies. Had he ever imagined rotting in a underground cell like that?

He could hear her silent sob. He didn't try to console her. The soldiers had taken away her dignity leaving her bleeding just before his eyes. The old king could do nothing for his wife except watching helplessly. He tried to stop them, they twisted his arms painfully. A cracking sound- he knew his bones were shuttered into pieces.

Now they were living out of this world, in a dark gloomy cell. No one would ever find them. 'What will they do with us?' At last Anne's voice broke this painful silence. "Probably they'll execute us in public.' King Rupert tried to smile 'But Anne its lot better than living like this.'

'But Rupert!' Anne's voice was harsh. There was a strange fear that was chocking her. 'What will happen to our daughter? Will they execute her too?'

Rupert couldn't answer. He didn't know or he didn't want to think about the possible fate of their daughter.

Then a strange metallic click at the door startled the grieving royalties. 'Your highnesses!' a voice spoke 'Are you here?'

Both the king & the queen's head shot up with the voice. It was very familiar. 'Captain!' both of them said together.

'Come on' King Rupert felt the captain's strong arms helping her to stand. Another soldier gently carried Queen Anne out of the dark underground cell. She was still bleeding heavily. Only a few traces of cloths were left on her body. She collapsed on the ground as they walked into the freedom of the garden outside. The cold morning air was soothing their bodies. 'My queen!' Lady Emlyn rushed near the fallen queen & covered her dignity with her own cloak. The captain settled the injured king on the softness of the garden grass. He took a deep breath in the fresh morning air which was still pungent with the smell of blood. He looked around him. The joint army of Corona & a part of Naldorian army surrounded them. But he couldn't see a familiar face among them. 'Captain, where's my daughter?' he threw a questioning glance at his subordinate.

Queen Anne's emerald eyes were scanning the crowd around her. She was still very weak & lady Emlyn's arms were still supporting her. The maids of the castle had gathered to nurse their queen. They were whispering comforting words in her ears. But her eyes were watching nothing. Her ears weren't hearing anything. But she was searching for one face- the face of her daughter. But she wasn't anywhere. A fear began consuming her mind. Her little hands clutched Emlyn's gown 'Where's my daughter?'

But neither Emlyn nor the captain said anything.

Another figure appeared behind her from inside the castle- Queen Rubina. Her brown eyes were full of tears. Queen Anne could read the mother's heart. And she could feel that the same fate was waiting for her.

She stopped asking. A painful silence wrapped them. Everyone now knew what happened.

'Let's go to them.' At last they whispered together. The crowd began their journey to the great hall. The sun was rising behind the grieving crowd.

()()()

The once crowded great hall of Corona castle was strangely silent. The once busy place was incredibly lifeless except some soldier roaming around & murmuring hysterically. The once white marble floor was now painted with bright red with blood of the guests & from the visiting prince.

At one corner a couple was lying together happily. The boy's arms encircled the girl. Their faces were glowing with the purity of true love. They seemed very happy together. Only a small green chameleon was sitting beside them, grieving. There was no life in their bodies. Their blood created a small pool around them.

The first ray of the morning sun peeped through the floor length windows of the great hall flooding the graveyard with his golden light. His warm glow kissed the faces of the lifeless corpse laying on the floor even the monster prince. And the golden glow had created a mysterious pattern over the pool of blood around the happy couple lying together in each other arms. Their crimson blood had turned bright golden into this glorious morning.

And something was growing from the sea of their blood. A flower with thousands of golden petals- the mythical healing flower. It born from the trace of magic left in the blood of the lost princess. It grew stronger as the essence of magic in the blood of the former thief that he gained on the day of his rebirth melted into her blood. Their true love made it alive again. It began to grow larger & larger shining brighter than the sun. The soldiers roaming around stopped at their pace. Its golden glow dazzled their eyes. The flower spread it's thousands of golden tentacles over the lifeless couple turning them into a pair of golden angel. It grew higher & higher spreading the warm glow all over the bodies lying still on the floor, wiping away the traces of blood from the floor. The stained glasses of the windows were stuttered into pieces as the golden flower spread its tentacles outside the small room. The golden glow kissed every single person of the Corona- lying dead & injured here & there replacing their painful moans into a shiny smile. The flower healed their bodies, mended their minds. Bignose watched his girlfriend's battered body turning as new as before. Killer watched his patients standing on their feet as the golden flower touched them.

The grieving crowd reached the foot of the door of the great hall. Suddenly the large wooden doors busted opened & the growing tentacles of the healing flower swirled around them- around King Rupert's broken arms, Queen Anne's battered pale body & around the silent Queen Rubina who was still sobbing silent on her sister's shoulders- healing their bodies, filling their hearts with new hope. The showers of light shoot to the morning sky shining brighter than the sun.

The golden light had faded & the deserted hall was once again turned into the place of living beings. The joint army surrounded the rebellious soldiers as the royalties of two kingdoms & their cohort walked into the great hall.

And the wedding guests watched their rulers walking again among them with their heads high up on the air. No one had any idea what actually happened. They exchanged puzzled look at each other. "How?' the only question they could ask to their companions.

'Your highnesses!' they bowed together as the King & the queen stepped among them. But they didn't say anything. Their eyes were following the last ray of light that surrounded two people at the corner of the room- a pair of happy couple lying in each other's arms. The golden light centered on them & al last it faded inside their bodies.

()()()

Something warm & real bright wrapped him for a long time. He felt the warmth inside him, healing him, filling his inside with a strange sensation of euphoria. He lost his sorrows, his all perception & was thrown into a complete darkness. But now something warm was encircling his neck. Something soft was pressing against his body. He opened his beautiful brown eyes. But it was not dark around him. There was a pair of jewel eyes as green as emerald were watching him. He tried to focus & a face came into his view- an angel face. He saw a smile laced her lips when their eyes met. He saw her lips as red as rose petals moved to shape a word 'Eugene!'

'Rapunzel!' he whispered back. His arms encircled her thin body automatically. He felt her soft body molding in his tight embrace. And they were close- too close. Eugene tried to take his surrounding- the large ornamented walls, the wooden doors. The great hall! So they were alive again, together in this world. 'Eugene!' she breathed his name again & again. 'Rapunzel! My Rapunzel!' he whispered her name. Their lips met in a warm passionate kiss. They didn't care where they were or who was watching them. The world disappeared around them. Time stopped for them, leaving two of them standing behind.

'But how?' Another question crossed their mind. Both of them died. Then how?...A small golden flower lying at the floor caught Rapunzel's eyes. She gently picked it up from the floor. 'Look!' she whispered. Carefully Eugene touched the flower. It was still warm like the sunlight. 'The healing flower!' he whispered back. 'But how it …' he cut off in the middle when Rapunzel pulled him again in another kiss. 'It was born from the magic left in our blood. Our love revived it again for a short while.' She whispered against his lips.

'Ahem!...' a familiar voice interrupted their exchange of emotions. 'May I interfere, children?' a familiar voice spoke from behind. It was Rapunzel who pulled away from the kiss first. 'Father!' she tilted her head to meet the person behind. Her face lit up with a bright smile as well as the rosy tint began appearing on her cheeks. 'Come here, child!' King Rupert's arms were wide open for his lost child. Rapunzel's eyes met Eugene for a moment. He gave her an affirmative nod. And she flew in her father's arms. 'Father!' her lean body was trembling with joy. King Rupert buried his aged face into the mess of the brown hair of his daughter 'I've done many wrongs with you, child. Can you ever forgive me?' those words made Rapunzel freeze in his embrace. She tilted her head to meet her father's blue eyes. Her eyes were full of tears. 'Yes father.' She whispered.

"Promise that you'll always be with us.' Queen Anne joined this happy reunion. Her tears were soaking her cloak. 'Yes mother.' Rapunzel spread another arm to hug her mother. The happy family collapsed together on the floor again.

The audience busted into applause.

()()()

Eugene watched the happy family, reunited together. A big sigh escaped from his mouth. Eighteen years ago- another pair of strong arms of his father hugged him tightly. The soft touch of his mother took away the pain of his scratches. The sweet lullaby of his childhood….

But everything was lost long eighteen years ago. He saw their bodies mutilating by his own uncle right before his eyes. His cousin Eltor whom he always respected as his big brother banished him from his own legacy. But when he found his true identity, he had no proof for his claim.

'Eugene!' a soft touch on his shoulder startled him. He turned to find Lady Emlyn, the headmistress of Corona orphanage. 'Lady Emlyn!' he whispered. The middle aged woman smiled a little. 'I know what you're thinking Eugene.' She patted his shoulder 'Go claim your own identity to the world.'

"You know!' Eugene was never as astonished as this time in his life. 'Yes & always.' Lady Emlyn shook her head.

He looked forward. Rapunzel was waving at him to join her in the celebration this happiness. The king & Queen of Corona were smiling at him too. He walked slowly to join the happy family.

'Eugene!' Rapunzel flew in his arms crushing his lips against his. 'Do you know what father said? I'm free to marry the man I chose.' 'Really!' Eugene's eyes danced with joy while he deepened the kiss. Her fragrance was driving him mad once again.

'Yes!' but the answer came from behind. The couple turned to find the king standing behind. His blue eyes were shining with tender love 'I'm cancelling the silly treaty I made eighteen years ago.' 'Yes.' Queen Anne pressed his hand gently. 'That Prince Eugene died eighteen years ago. Why Rapunzel needs to bear the burden of that engagement now?'

The council was shaking their heads in her support.

'No, Prince Eugene isn't dead.' Suddenly Eugene's voice silenced the people present in the great hall 'Because I'm Prince Eugene of Naldora.'

'Can you prove it before the joint council?' Lord Denvan the chief councilor spoke out from the crowd.

'Eugene!' Eugene felt Rapunzel's fingers pressing his palm 'Don't be crazy anymore.'

Another pause. Another painful silence wrapped the great hall.

'You can never prove it, Rider….' Suddenly Eltor's maniacal laughter broke the silence. The visiting prince stepped forward from the shadows. His gait was jerky, his eyes were red. Though the healing flower healed him too but the experience of death had taken away his sanity. 'It's dark. Real dark!' He continued murmuring. He walked near Eugene ignoring the guards & grabbed his collars. His red eyes were fixed upon his face 'Are you afraid of the dark?'

Eugene watched his lunatic cousin for a while & then gently brushed his hands away from his collar.

'I'm ready to face the joint council.' His voice sounded firm & determined like a real prince 'And I'm not afraid of the dark anymore.'


	29. Chapter 29

The sun spread his glorious rays over the city of Corona. The warm wind laden with the fragrances of flowers from the south was announcing the arrival of spring. The sweet chattering of birds filled the air, while the Corona citizens were busy to get ready for the great audience in the history of the kingdom. Their faces were full of quarries. And they were hoping for those questions to be answered soon. One by one they were coming out from their houses, joining the rally leading to the castle. All of them were anxious to know what would happen next.

One by one the royal carriages from the neighboring kingdom Naldora stopped before the palace gate of Corona. The councilors from the royal court of Naldora stepped down from the golden carriages adorned with flying eagles. Their aged faces, blurry eyes were anxious to know the facts.

"Come on.' King Rupert of Corona was standing at the gate to receive the guests. He was accompanied by his faithful captain & his beautiful wife Lady Emlyn. They were in the charge of the highest security of the royal guests.

"Sir, I can't still believe we will live to see this day.' The chief councilor from Naldora whispered to the king. 'Neither can I.' King Rupert smiled to the guests while accompanying them into the courtroom "But today we're standing here to meet the history.'

"But I heard that the man who claimed himself as the lost prince was a thief by profession.' Another councilor sounded a bit doubtful "He can pretend the facts.'

"Time will give the proof.' The brunette with emerald eyes appeared from the other side. 'Queen Anne!' The doubtful councilor cut off in the middle. 'Yes.' The queen smiled to the guest "Let's take your seats, councilor. We're here to prove the facts.'

'I think she's right.' King Rupert gave a supportive nod to his wife.

But the whisper continued as the guest councilors joined the councilors of Corona. Especially Lord Denvan never liked this meeting at all. His mind was still wondering about the well beings of his master. Prince Eltor had lost his mental sanity long ago. Now it was time for the punishments for his crimes.

()()()

The young man was looking at his reflection on the mirror. The man with dark brown hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes never thought to meet this day. Once his life was full of daydreams of castles, exotic ladies & a lonely island. But then he met an extraordinary girl with crazy long hair who changed dashing Flynn Rider into the lover Eugene Fitzherbert. He died for her, lived for her. Then he met his long forgotten past which chased him for lost eighteen years. A sigh escaped from his mouth. How people change with time? Once he lived for a bowl of food, a pair of shirts, one dirty vest or a pair of worn out boots. Now he was dressed in fine silk shirt, delicate black vest with gold embroideries & a pair of fine leather boots. And he was going to face an audience with the council not for any crime of thievery but for his true identity- as a prince!

His keen ears picked up the light footsteps approaching near the door. He knew these footsteps, he heard it many times but he never met the owner. But somehow he felt that he knew these footsteps long ago, in some forgotten past. But today he needed to see the person who owned these footsteps. He carefully moved himself behind the shadows of the pillars & slowly approached near the ornamented wooden door. He could still hear the light breathing of the person behind the door. Almost soundlessly he turned the doorknob.

But there was no one on the other side. He walked out through the door but he couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly a blast of wind laden with lavender fragrance blew to his face. He inhaled deeply. He knew this smell, to whom it belonged. He closed his eyes to see the beautiful face in his memory. 'Mother!' a whisper escaped from his lips unknowingly. A drop of tear rolled down along his cheeks.

"Eugene!' a soft whisper broke his thoughts. Eugene slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of jade green eyes watching him. Her slender fingers were softly caressing his face, tracing the paths of dried tears along his rough cheeks. "Rapunzel!" Eugene whispered. But Rapunzel's eyes were now full of tears. She carefully wiped away the single drop of tear from his face. Her look was now penetrating his soul.

"I know how it feels!' she said. "How?' Eugene asked her. But he knew it was a stupid question. Surely this girl before him faced the same situation once- standing before the royalties claiming for her own identity. He heard her anxious breathings, her trembling heart beneath her chest, the faint hope peeping inside her mind. A fear, a hope- he witnessed all.

Rapunzel slowly placed her palm upon his chest where his heart was beating with both fear & hope. She said nothing but gently placed her head on his chest wrapping her arms unknowingly around him. "I'm with you, Eugene as you were with me always.' She whispered.

"I know that.' Eugene smiled cupping her chin on his palm. He tilted her head upwards & at last their lips met in a kiss- a true passionate kiss sending the message of reassurance & hopes through their bodies. Their arms encircled each other unknowingly with a dream of a happy ending.

The bell was ringing at a distance. Both of them knew they had to go now. They broke the kiss & looked into each other's eyes. Their fingers were now wrapped around each other. The morning sun was dancing upon their hopeful eyes.

()()()

The courtroom was laden with audiences from all walks of lives, councilors from both kingdoms & the royal couple of Corona.

"Can he do this?' Lady Emlyn set her anxious eyes upon her husband. The captain pressed her softly in assurance while ordering his subordinates to accompany the prince & the old criminal.

The council room was full of whispers, doubtful phrases. Soon all the whispers fell silent as the ornamented wooden door opened with a click. The princess entered into the courtroom. There was a strange grace & determination in her steps now that startled the audience. She took her seat beside her parents.

And then the most awaited people entered into the courtroom accompanied by the guards- Prince Eltor & Eugene Fitzherbert.

Prince Eltor's red eyes were moving around the room & at last they stopped over the person standing beside him. When their eyes met a devilish grin laced his lips. 'You can never prove yourself cousin.' He whispered. His words made Eugene's eyebrows to rise a little. But he never said another word. His eyes were now watching the councilors before him. His mind was asking one question 'Can I do this?'

'I think we can start the council now.' King Rupert stood up from his seat & looked at his fellow men. 'Of course sir.' Rest of the council nodded in his support. Rapunzel green eyes were watching her father with great hope while sending a message of assurance to her beloved. Queen Anne's fingers were wrapped around her daughter for support. "He knows his way mother.' This time it was Rapunzel who assured her mother.

It was the chief councilor from Naldora who took his turn in asking question 'Then Eugene Fitzherbert, you're claiming yourself as a prince now. Then can you tell us what actually happened to you on that night?'

That question made Eugene to swallow once. His mind always wanted to forget the traumatizing memory of that day. His eyes met Rapunzel who was sitting beside her father watching him anxiously. He took a deep breath. Yes, he needed to remember that day- at least for the girl sitting before him. Their fate depended on the decision of the council. He closed his eyes for a while & then opened again. Yes he could remember the night.

"Yes, I can tell you.' Rapunzel's heart leapt with joy when she heard Eugene saying those words. She turned her eyes upon the councilors who were now eager to know the details. Silence wrapped the whole room when Eugene began his story.

Yes, Eugene decided to tell them the story, the memory that chased him for long eighteen years. He told them about the fateful night when he woke up to find his mother running with him in her arms to save his life. He saw his father's headless body lying on the milky white bed. His blood was flowing over the white marble floor & his uncle's mad laughter echoing across the stone wall.

'Kill them.' His uncle shouted to his rebellious soldiers. 'Eugene, get up.' Little Eugene woke up with his mother's frightened voice. 'Mother!' Little Eugene's voice was still sleepy. But Queen Rubina didn't give any time to understand the fact. She scooped him up in her arms & rushed out of the secret door. Eugene hardly understood anything. One thing he could remember the soldiers crying 'Kill them.' Eugene was crying for his father. But his mother hushed him gently. Suddenly an arrow flew in the air targeting the queen. It hit her from behind. 'Mother!' Eugene fell on the grass as his mother collapsed on the floor. His tiny feet were about to carry him near his fallen mother but the shadows around his were growing larger.

'Then I saw my cousin Prince Fltor, standing before me with naked sword, laughing maniacally "How about dying cousin?' And he ran to kill me. But I jumped into the river below to save my life. Then I couldn't remember anything.' Eugene finished his story. His knees were feeling very weak. His eyes were blurred with tears. His words slurred. He couldn't say anymore.

'Oh, my!' Queen Anne's small hands flew to her mouth. She could never imagine that this young man was hiding too much sorrows behind his dashing features. Her eyes followed her daughter who's cheeks were now wet with tears.

The council fell silent. Everyone knew this story. And today this story again reminded them of the day when the kingdom was changed in one night. Even the audience fell silent too.

'But it never proves anything. He may read this same story in history books.' Suddenly Prince Eltor's shrill cry shuttered the silence. The king's head shot up with his words. He threw his burning glare to the man who cheated his daughter. 'What do you mean by that, Prince Eltor?' his voice was firm.

A sly smile laced Eltor's lips "Of course there is some logic behind my words your majesty. This thief is claiming himself as a lost prince for long time. But he never showed any proof for his claim.'

'But he told his life history.' Now it was Rapunzel who raised her voice 'He hold what happened that night. Doesn't that prove anything?' the princess's lean body was now trembling with anger. She was about to rush near the arrogant prince but it was Queen Anne who restrained from behind. "Stop darling. It's the council.' She whispered to her daughter.

Whisper began rising among the councilors from both kingdoms. Lord Denvan who was sitting beside the king said, "Sire, I think Prince Eltor talks with logic. We mustn't believe Rider so easily.' The queen was now glaring at her husband. Surely she didn't want these young hearts to suffer again. 'Rupert,' whispered from another side 'Can't we just stop this audience? May be we can cancel this meeting as well as the treaty.'

Soon she was cut off by the chief councilor from another kingdom "But your highness, this matter isn't not for your concern alone. It becomes a big concern for two kingdoms now.'

Rapunzel's heart was fluttering like a caged bird beneath her ribs. Her eyes travelled to her beloved standing in the middle of the room. What he had done? If this council sentence another punishment for him again? If they want him to hang again? Sure she would die with him this time.

Eugene's heart was trembling inside his chest. All he did just to save his beloved from that horrible arrange marriage. He had no greed for kingdom or throne. But still he was worried for the innocent lives of the citizens of the joint kingdom. If Eltor became king….

His thoughts were broken by the voice of the chief councilor "Then Eugene Fitzherbert, Do you have any proof for your claim?'

Those words startled him. How many times he heard this question? This time he feared this too. Now his worst fear came true.

He saw the hopeful eyes of his love were watching him for his answer. But he knew this answer this time. He eyed to his rival's victorious grin. 'I know you can never prove yourself cousin.' He heard his joyful whisper. Those words burnt through his skin.

But he had no other way. His eyes were blurred with the tears of defeat. Eugene never dared to meet the eyes of his love. But he needed to tell the truth. "No I've no material proof for my claim.' He said at last "The only proof is my memory.'

He saw the light of hope burnt out from the eyes of his love & her hopeful parents. And Prince Eltor's laughter filled the room "See people, I said this thief is pretending. He has no proof for himself.'

Lord Denvan was overjoyed with this victory. His eyes met his master for several times.

Lady Emlyn's grip tightened around her husband's arm. "No, Eugene.' A she gasped softly "Please try to remember.'

But Eugene remained as silent as before. This time his fate wasn't so merciful at all.

"Rupert,' Queen Anne's voice was full of worries "Do something.' The king gave a sad look at his wife 'Anne, I can't do anything until this young man can show his proof.'

"Are you sure?' The chief councilor of Naldora asked again "Are you sure, Mr. Fitzherbert? Do you know the punishment for this crime? Even the royalties of Corona can't save you now.'

'I gave all the proof I knew.' Eugene replied "What else you want?'

'The court doesn't believe in just stories cousin.' Eltor bell like voice rang from beside. Eugene gave him a burning glare. All he wanted to punch his face right now. But a thick wall of guards was separating them from each other. He never thought things to be so difficult. But it seemed all of his hopes now turned into despair.

And he had no way out now. He felt the guards closing the circle around him.

'Please don't arrest Eugene.' Lady Emlyn was whispering to her husband. 'I'm helpless, darling.' The captain confessed to his wife.

She knew that. Her eyes were searching for her sister only who can give the real proof.

And Rapunzel was struggling in her mother's arms 'Not Eugene.' Her tears were rolling in fat drops.

But the chief councilor was announcing his final decision 'So we've all decided that Eugene Fitzherbert is nothing but a fraud. And the joint council of both Corona & Naldora has decided…'

Before the chief councilor could finish his words, a golden eagle flew into the council room taking away the paper of declaration from his hands with his sharp beaks. The council exclaimed the suddenness of the whole event. And the wooden door was opened behind them. Everyone gasped at the sight of the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Queen Rubina." The chief councilor rose from his seat at the sight of the royalty. The mute queen said nothing but walked inside. Her brown eyes were shining with an unknown fire. She walked near the prince standing at one corner surrounded by the guards. Her expressive big eyes met her nephew for once. Her burning glare silenced the arrogant prince.

Eugene was watching the stranger walking into the room. Her light footsteps was very familiar to him. Where did he hear that? The queen was now approaching near him. The air around her was now filled with the fragrance of lavender. Eugene closed his eyes for a while, inhaling deeply. He opened the eyes the next moment to find the mute queen standing just before him. Her identical brown eyes were watching him now. And he knew those eyes.

"Mother!' the words escaped from his lips unknowingly.

Queen Rubina walked towards the former thief. Her eyes met the chief councilor of her own kingdom. "Yes, your majesty!' the councilman was now at a verge of his sanity. He never expected these things to be happen. The queen said him to stay clam while she stood beside the former thief who claimed himself as a prince. She gently told him in sign language to raise his shirt.

Eugene was first confused with this strange order from the mute queen from Naldora but somehow he couldn't ignore her words. He unbuttoned his shirt & took it off before the council. The council gasped at his sudden exposure of his finely sculpted torso. Even blood began rising to Rapunzel's cheeks when she found her beloved exposed torso shining in the morning sun.

But the council wasn't observing his unearthly beauty. Their wide eyes were now watching the tattoo of the flying eagle just above Eugene navel. no one except the true heir of Naldorian throne could bear this tattoo which was painted few days after his birth.

'It's fake, it's fake.' Prince Eltor's bell like voice was ringing across the stone walls. But no one paid any attention to him. The chief councilor stepped down from his chair & walked near the former thief. His eyes were still widened with surprise.

"Can I see it?' he asked Eugene. "Yes!' Eugene nodded. The chief council touched the royal tattoo over his skin very carefully. His keen eyes were searching for it's falseness.

The whole council as well as the audiences forgot to breath. Rapunzel's fingers were clutching her mother's gown. Queen Anne almost forgot to blink everyone was waiting for the decision of the chief councilor.

Suddenly the chief councilor bowed before the former thief, "Your highness, Prince Eugene you can put on the shirt.'

A princely smile crossed Eugene's face "Thank you chief councilor.' The mute queen's eyes lit up with the joy of recognition. She placed her one fingerless hand along his chin. Eugene knew this touch. The next time he found himself in her tight embrace.

'Mother, my mother!' Eugene's tears were soaking the silk gown of the mute queen. His fingers were now travelling all over her face to revive the memories of his lost childhood. The queen's tears were soaking his skin while she kissed the cheeks of her lost son.

At last the exchange of emotions ended with Eugene's shameless confession "But mother what about Rapunzel? I love her.' The mute queen smiled a little sending him a affectionate look. She freed herself from the embrace & now turned to face the council sitting like a dumb before her. Her brown eyes were watching the pixie haired princess sitting beside her parents.

And the princess was enthusiastic. Her joy knew now bound now. She forgot all the curtsey now. Her little feet carried her toward her beloved.

And Eugene's arms were wide open for her. The princess flew into his arms throwing him on the floor. She crushed her lips against him forgetting the public.

'It's insane.' Prince Eltor was murmuring but the guards had already tied his arms behind him. "Throw him in the prison for life.' The king ordered his guards.

The captain walked near the arrogant prince who once threatened him of throwing out of his job. 'So Prince Eltor we met again.' He smiled ignoring his burning glare. The prince was trying to struggle. But the guards dragged him towards the prison.

Queen Anne walked near the eagle crown fallen from Eltor's head was now lying on the marble floor. She bent a little to pick it up. When she raised her head she found the mute queen standing before her. Her longing chocolate eyes were fixed upon the crown. Anne smiled. She gently placed the crown upon Rubina's fingerless palms "I know what you're waiting for. Go friend.'

'Yes go.' King Rupert's arm encircled his wife.

Lady Emlyn was now crying with joy. Her little Eugene was now all grown up.

()()()

The couple watched the mute queen walking towards them. Eugene's fingers tightened around his beloved. 'Rapunzel!' he whispered. His gorgeous eyes were veiled with fear & confusion "Am I worthy for this?'

'Why not Eugene?' The princess gave a courageous smile to her prince "You deserve this. You're the prince worth waiting for.'

And a smile lit up Eugene's handsome face. Slowly he walked near his mother & lowered his head. A heavenly smile crossed Queen Rubina's lips as she placed the eagle crown over Eugene's head.

'Rise Prince Eugene.' Another voice spoke from behind. The prince lifted his head to see the king of Corona standing beside his mother. "I want you to marry my daughter to make the bond between two kingdoms stronger.' He continued 'Will you marry my daughter, Prince Eugene of Naldora?'

Eugene's eyes met his beloved's eyes for a short moment. And then he looked into the king's eyes "Of course your highness.' His voice was as graceful as a real prince.

And they exchanged the rings adorned with eagle & the sun with the engravings in the middle "R+E". The rings which bound their destinies together in a long forgotten childhood.

()()()

The newly engaged couple now walked into the royal balcony to meet the eagerly waiting citizen outside. The royalties of two kingdoms announced the engagement to the public. And the couple shared a passionate kiss in front of the public. They were so overwhelmed that both of them collapsed on the ground together.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as their princess kissed her fiancée in the public in this way. They busted into applause when they broke the kiss.

Rapunzel turned scarlet. But Eugene was really enjoying this moment. He couldn't take his eyes away from her especially when she blushed.

'You're amazing Blondie.' He enjoyed her embarrassment 'But I don't think it's a bad idea.'

Rapunzel looked around her. The crowd was cheering for another kiss.' I think we must meet the public demand.' Eugene crackled standing up from the ground.

'You're impossible.' Rapunzel replied shyly freeing herself from his embrace.

'Blondie! You look amazing.' Eugene's eyes were dancing with mischief. Rapunzel was still wearing the bright crimson color on her cheeks & she was looking absolutely breathtaking in the morning sun.

'I'm telling the truth darling.' Eugene walked closer to pull her into his arms & kissed her hair gently 'Are you afraid?'

'Not anymore.' Rapunzel's cheeks wore another bight shade of crimson.

Again they shared another kiss under the open sky. The air, the sun, the crowd below witnessed their confession of love for each other now.

They made a history together.

And none of them were afraid, afraid of the dark anymore.


End file.
